


Should it be this difficult?

by All_Wrong



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Hint of Drama, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Wrong/pseuds/All_Wrong
Summary: AU - Andy Sachs never applied to work at Runway and ended up in London, but now her employer sends her to live with Miranda Priestly for a month.What will they do once it's time for Andy to go back home?





	1. How it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Almost everything is a bit different from canon. I had this idea in my head and liked the Miranda/Andy-dynamic too much not to use them.  
> English isn't my native language, so please forgive me for all the oddities in my grammar. Rating Mature, but barely so.
> 
> Unbeta'd chapters 1-15,  
> Beta'd chapters 16- by the amazing mamahl9711  
> All mistakes are mine, because even they deserve someone.

**Day -15**

“What!?” Andy heard herself exclaim as she stared at her boss, Michael, who sat behind his desk looking like his previous sentence was the most mundane thing ever uttered.

“What? I need you to go to New York for a month…” Michael started to repeat himself, but wasn’t able to finish before Andy interrupted.

“To _live_ with Miranda Priestly?!” Andy gasped and flopped down in to one of the brown leather chairs in front of Michael’s desk. Michael’s study had the same atmosphere Andy had always assumed early 20th century gentlemen’s club would have had, and it completely felt like it should have an aroma of expensive cigars.

“Are you serious?” Andy asked raising her eyebrows in disbelief, while staring at Michael and in her mind considering how probable it was that her employer had suddenly gone mad.

“Well, yes. And even though the living arrangement is also for convenience sake...” He started to explain, “…it will also offer an exclusive look in to the life of…”

Andy rolled her eyes and drifted off in to her own thoughts while Michael went on. _Convenience._ Living with the woman known worldwide as the Ice Queen or better, Dragon Lady. Sure. Convenience, Andy was positive this would not in any way, shape or form going to be _convenient._

“ _…_ and like _I said_ …” Michael raised his voice slightly noticing Andy’s blank stare, making Andy raise her eyes again and look at him, “…before you clearly started to doubt whether I had lost my marbles, I have managed to convince Miranda that this is absolutely necessary for my Miranda book.”

Andy sighed. Michael Helm, the man staring at her behind his desk, exuding enthusiasm, was a renowned journalist and author and during his career had probably been given every honor and prize in existence in the publishing world. He was 57 years old, but could easily be mistaken to be at least 10 years younger, only a few gray hairs and the wrinkles around his green eyes revealed he had been around half a century.

Andy had been working as his assistant for the past two years and it had been interesting to say the least. His methods were somewhat odd, as in he liked to think people more like animals, ‘If you just wait and observe them, they get comfortable and you can see the real person.’ He had once told Andy, with his voice as excited as a child’s.

“Yes, I understand that, but _me_? I don’t have your ‘sixth sense’ about people. I’ve been working for you for two years and I’m still not sure if I understand _you_.” Andy responded feeling like the initial shock was slowly dissolving in to a deep realization of the importance of the burden Michael had placed upon her. “And what if I’m not able to give you any insight, what if I do something like look at her wrong and the only career I’ll be able to have will be a dishwasher at some dingy pub? What if she actually _devours_ me, being a dragon and all?”

Michael started to shake, Andy looked at him and was pretty sure she saw his eyes watering, finally he erupted in laughter. “Oh, good lord, Andy! You really shouldn’t read so many tabloids. Sure, some of it _is_ probably true or at least somewhat true. Maybe it’s _all_ true! But that is precisely the reason I need you to spend a month with her. I do appreciate your dramatic touch nonetheless.” Michael said still shaking his head and holding back another burst of laughter, “It will be invaluable information. Like I have told you, I’ve met her a few times during the last, what 20 years, and I’ve always been curious about the legend she’s managed to become in that time. And imagine me, a married man, suddenly start following Miranda Priestly everywhere?” He grinned obviously imagining the subsequent gossip columns.

Andy was not surprised that the need for her to go to New York had arose. Part of her job included getting Michael the information he felt he needed for his books to make them vivid and more realistic, but so far it had been more about giving him descriptions of events or places and doing interviews with experts on whatever subject was related to the matter. Never before had she needed to infiltrate a person’s life to this extent.

Andy sighed long enough to completely drain her lungs of air turning the sigh into an audible grunt and said “So, a month, huh?”

Michael nodded, “A month.”

... ...

_I love London,_ Andy thought while walking from an underground station to her apartment. New York would probably be amazing too, but London felt like her home more than any place had before and she had been living there since she started working for Michael. Andy was originally from Ohio, but hadn’t visited home for over two years. It was sort of complicated, but now that she was going to be in the same country, she should probably contact her family.

She sighed. _Well I most likely will not have any time for that_ , she contemplated, considering the things she knew about the Dragon Lady. _Dragon Lady._ Thinking about her sent shivers to Andy’s spine. Andy had never met the woman, and what she knew about her, she had learned either from Michael and their research or had occasionally read from the tabloids, but that was enough to make Andy wary. It was an amazing opportunity and it meant a lot that Michael trusted her this considerably. They had been working with his book about Miranda for almost a year now and he was sure it needed something more personal to really be something. He had never really explained what he expected that ‘something’ to be, but was clearly certain there was something behind the façade of the woman so highly respected, but widely feared.

Sooner than she had realized she was at her door step and stared at her apartment door. In two weeks she would be standing at a strange door step, opening a door to a world she wasn’t familiar with. She sighed again. She would undoubtedly need a survival strategy. _Fencing?_ Andy snorted. She still had two weeks to prepare before her departure, but she was quite sure she wouldn’t master dragon slaying in just two weeks. _Where would I even find a teacher?_

... ...

Miranda sighed. She was sitting in her study at home, the Book was in front of her but that was the furthest thing in her mind currently. _Michael Helm_ , oh, how that man irritated her.

First when he blatantly informed her over a year ago that he was going to write a book about her, Miranda had refused harshly, but Michael didn’t listen. She had promised to sue him for slander once the book was out, Michael had just smiled at her. And then, last night when he called in a favor.

If there ever was a list of people you should never owe favors, Michael Helm would certainly be on it. She clenched her teeth. His assistant was coming to shadow her for a month? Like she didn’t have enough blabbering assistants around her constantly already. Like she would need his assistant too. She rubbed her temples. Miranda wasn’t sure if there was a way she could get out of this. Helm was well-respected, and some might consider it an honor to have him write a book about them. Miranda wasn’t one of those people. Especially this all-inclusive-package deal he had decided on.

Infuriating.

_A month._ Miranda smirked, she had had a slew of assistants quit in a matter of days. Miranda tapped her fingers against the desk. Michael Helm had to be insane to assume this girl, she reread the email Michael had sent to check the girls name, _Andréa Sachs_ , was going to survive her. She was starting to feel less annoyed and felt even slightly thrilled about the notion of showing Mr. Helm that he should not mess with her so boldly. A swift devilish smile arose on her face as she opened the Book.

 

**Day -2**

It was only two days before Andy was heading for New York. She was at Michaels office sitting in the same leather chair, she had been sure just two weeks ago, was going to be to her final resting place. Here lies Andréa Sachs. Died of abrupt shock related total body shutdown.

“How morbid of you.” Michael said after Andy had went through her thoughts about her unexpected mission. “But I’m glad you’re starting to feel more confident about this.”

Michael was sort of incredible, Andy thought. He had given her a massive task, and she had been worried and anxious about it, but not once had she considered she could not do it. She trusted Michaels assessment of her person more than she sometimes did of her own. But Andy had wondered whether she _should_ do it, but in the end, she was the employee and this is what her employer needed. Michael’s methods were what they were, but he was one of those people who really could push you to succeed. In that way he had always been more like a mentor than an employer.

“Yes, I think so. I’ve been reading all the interviews and research again and as you seem to be convinced she is an actual human being behind all the devilishness, I’m more intrigued about her dragonian origin story.” Andy said looking through her notes she had made after Michael had explained further what he currently was expecting to be of interest.

“But don’t let the notes hinder you. I want _your_ genuine grasp of her.” Michael said while he squeezed his fist in front of him, as if he had just grasped something. Andy just nodded. Michael continued “So, now. Tomorrow evening, dinner at 7? Ellen is cooking. I believe a farewell dinner is in order.”

Andy looked at Michael and smirked “You mean the last meal?”

Michael laughed “The morbid streak continues. You do know that we don’t have capital punishment here.”

“Here. Back home it’s a different story.” Andy added dryly.

“Yes. Well. We will handle that when we’ll come to that.”

“I’m touched.”

 

**Day 1**

At least her last meal hadn’t felt like a death sentence, Andy thought as she sat in her window seat waiting takeoff. Despite Michael being her boss, he and his wife, Ellen and their daughter Anna and her husband Kevin, felt more like family. Her thoughts drifted to her actual family that lived in Ohio. Andy’s parents were Michaels age, but they were vastly different _._

Andy was yet to contact them, she couldn’t find a reason apart from them being her relatives or maybe she didn’t want to find one, she wasn’t sure. They hadn’t had an actual falling off, but the relationship was strained, and they were rarely in contact.

Andy had been engaged before she decided to leave everything and move to London, and her family, her dad especially, was not that supportive when she chose to leave the country and not to start a family in Boston.

She was now 27 and didn’t feel an ounce readier to be a wife and a mother than she had at 25. _Mother._ She shook her head and wondered if it would be possible to just skip motherhood, but then enjoy _grand_ motherhood. That seemed more enjoyable and involved far more cookies. She thought about her grandmother, whom had passed away when she was 19. Her she did miss, sorely. Andy grunted and dug her phone out her bag and wrote a short text message to her mother notifying she was going to be in the country.

The woman who sat next to her looked at Andy like she was a criminal for even holding a phone inside an airplane, and after sending the message, Andy shut her phone, put it back in to her bag and raised her hands in the air to prove she had unphoned herself, the woman scoffed and turned her head away from Andy. Andy closed her eyes and felt the plane start rolling forward.

T-28 days until she would be back in London.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, this is the very first fan-fiction I've ever written.  
> I'll try to publish more once I have survived the stress of publishing this one.


	2. Meeting the Dragon Clan

**Day 1**

It was just after 9 AM in New York and Andy’s plane would be landing in an hour. She took a few deep breaths as she started to mentally prepare herself to the reality that within the next two hours she was going to meet Miranda Priestly. During the flight she had tried to sleep as much as she could, as the day was probably going to be arduous.

The angry woman next to her had not made it easy, she talked in her sleep. Apparently, she disapproved of people even in her dreams and while she had been awake, she had described her total disappointment of how cold and rainy London had been. Andy had listened, thinking there would be an angry Yelp-review in the future of whatever hotel the woman had stayed, because how London dared to be having such a poor weather while it had this esteemed guest stay there. “Stan, I swear…” The woman mumbled again in her sleep.  _May the Force be with you Stan,_ Andy shook her head and sent sympathetic thoughts to the man, hoping that maybe karma would return the favor once she was in the Dragon Lady’s lair.

Andy and Michael had discussed, whether she should be in New York in the morning or evening, but Andy had ultimately decided that arriving at Miranda Priestly’s home in the evening would be making an uneasy situation even worse. This way she would have at least had some time to get familiar with her… mark. She smirked, mark made it sound like she was a spy, even though she quite openly was going to be tailing one of the most influential people in fashion today. Maybe the most influential. Ever.

That was one thing she sort of had understood too late. Not that it would have been any better even if she had months to prepare. Andy was quite aware she would not be fashionable in this world. She was barely acceptable in the corner store near her apartment back in London, but Andy had reasoned that she was just there to observe, not to be observed.  _Breath, Andy,_ she told herself as the plane started its descend.

... ...

Andy was heading out, dragging her luggage, when she noticed a man holding a sign:

ANDRÉA SACHS.

“Um, hello, I’m Andréa… Andy Sachs.” She introduced herself to him.

“Hello, Ms. Sachs, I’m Roy and I’ll be your driver today.” He smiled.

“I thought I was expected to arrive on my ‘own devices and take a taxi or something’ to the Runway office?” Andy said quoting the email Miranda had sent to Michael, while jokingly wondering if this man could be an elite hitman Miranda had send to eliminate the nuisance. He was sure dressed like one.  _‘Always so morbid.’_  Andy heard Michael say in her head and she had to suppress a chuckle.

“Yes, I was under the same assumption just a couple of hours ago, Miss, but your employer Mr. Helm contacted the office this morning and apparently had been quite adamant about this particular favor.” Roy smiled as he explained the situation. “Shall we? I will handle your luggage.”

Andy followed Roy, grateful that at least she didn’t need to haul all her luggage with her to the office. Roy opened her the rear door and Andy hesitated a bit, but fought the urge to shout ‘shotgun’ and dash to the front seat.  _When in Rome, do as the Romans do,_ Andy reminded herself as she stepped in to the car _._ So far in Miranda’s world it seemed to include having men, dressed in way better suits than her father had worn to his wedding, opening car doors for her and chauffeuring her around.

... ...

As she got out of the car and looked at the Elias-Clarke building, she felt more nervous she had been in a while, if ever.

“Good luck, Miss. I will take your luggage to Miranda’s townhouse.” Roy said with a worried look on his face. Like he wasn’t sure if they would ever see again.

Andy smiled at him, even if his nervous look made her want to just get back in the car, “Thanks, Roy. And please, call me Andy.” She stretched her neck from side to side, relaxed her shoulders and started walking towards the seemingly innocent building.

... ...

“I’m here to see Miranda Priestly, I’m Andy Sachs.” She said to the woman behind the front desk in the lobby. She handed her a visitor pass and directed her towards the elevator. In the elevator Andy pressed the button and closed her eyes trying to level her pulse.  _This is more stressful than any job interview I’ve ever had._  Andy heard the elevator clang as it reached the Runway floor.

She looked around and saw people rushing everywhere, nobody did not even notice her. Her plan to blend to her surroundings was a success so far. “Take these to Miranda.” She heard someone command. Andy then noticed the young woman who clacked past her in her five-inch heels. Andy followed in the general direction she had seen the woman scoot.

She walked in to Miranda Priestly’s office and the woman she almost followed was already rushing out. In front of the room Andy assumed was Miranda’s, there were two assistants sitting opposite one another. Both dressed in a way that Andy was sure could only mean massive credit card debts.

“Who are you?” The redheaded assistant asked with a subtle touch of hostility.

“I’m Andy Sachs.”

“Right. You’re late.” She glared at Andy from head to toe.

“I am supposed to be here…” Andy checked her watch, “…in five minutes.”

“No. Always be fifteen minutes early.  _Always_.” The redhead announced, and Andy wondered whether Miranda Priestly’s assistants were required to possess some dragon features to be hired or if they developed them during their employment.

Andy could have pointed out that her flight had been delayed, and as such her unfortunate tardiness was no way under her control, but she got the feeling that here she could probably be blamed even for delayed flights.

“Emily.” Someone said sharply, and the redhead stood up and walked further in to the office. She heard Emily given directions and as soon as she walked back she said, “Go in.”

Andy walked towards the open French doors, separating Miranda’s office from her assistants and before she reached the doors, she saw Miranda Priestly for the first time. She was more beautiful in person, radiant even, Andy thought. She had seen a lot of pictures of the Dragon Lady, but she wasn’t quite expected to be in such  _awe_  of her.

Miranda sat at her desk focusing on some papers in front of her, in a room that basked in sunlight. The rooms decor was simple, white furniture and a lot of glass, the textiles had some light yellow and blue on them. The biggest dab of color in the room was the fresh flower bouquet on Miranda’s desk, followed by the few Runway covers that hung up on the wall, Andy assumed those had some important merit behind them.

Compared to everything she had anticipated starting from torture chambers, and well, ending in bigger torture chambers, this was not at all what she had pictured, and just in that moment, everything felt so…  _serene._ Andy could have stared her longer, but collected her thoughts just before she felt it would become disturbing and lead to a restraining order.

“Hello, Ms. Priestly. I’m Andy Sachs.” Andy said trying to sound as unfazed as she possibly could.

It was silent only for a minute, but Andy could have sworn it felt like hours. “Fine. Sit down.” Miranda said, not lifting her eyes from the papers and made a dismissive hand gesture towards the couch in the room. “Call me Miranda.” She added, throughout their exchange her hostility had not been even as thinly veiled as her assistant, Emily’s. It was palpable. Andy followed instructions and went to sit down.

... ...

It was after 8 PM Miranda notified Andy they were leaving the office. As they sat in the car Andy stared out the side window silently. Silence seemed to be the  _modus operandi_. Miranda  _had_  said words to her or at least in to her general direction, exactly nine words so far. Andy wasn’t worried though, after all, this was not a typical interview. Well to be exact it was neither typical nor an interview, and Miranda didn't do interviews, at least during the last ten years of her career she hadn't. 

They arrived at Miranda’s townhouse and as Roy had promised, Andy’s luggage was already there. Miranda had again said only a few words when she showed Andy the guest room she would be occupying, making the total sum of words spoken: fourteen.

At that moment they had their first eye contact as Andy had said “Thank you, Miranda.” Realizing it was the first time, it made Andy smile overenthusiastically, mainly because she could not help to think how absurd it was. Miranda had looked at Andy with an expression that unmistakably signaled ‘Why are you grinning like an idiot?’

They had spent almost nine and a half hours together and during that spent a whole second looking at each other. It might have been a world record, but Andy wasn’t going to point that out. She did write it down in her notes though, assuming Michael would find it as humorous as Andy had done.

 

**Day 4**

On Friday evening Andy was in the kitchen preparing tea for herself. It was a habit she had embraced in London, and nowadays having tea made her relax. They had been back an hour, and had already eaten dinner. Separately, as they had done every evening. And morning for that matter. After dinner Miranda had gone to her study, communicating with every fiber of her being that she wanted to be left alone. It was quite clear to her that Miranda was annoyed by her presence, and as much as Andy could she tried to stay away. She could not blame Miranda for being annoyed, she wouldn’t have been that thrilled to have a stranger to impose on her life either.

During these couple of days Andy had spent with the woman, she had started to feel that Miranda was not really that difficult to understand. Oh, she was  _difficult_ , oddest things could make her furious, but the trigger was still clear every time. Andy was pretty sure, she could already identify the situations that would likely escalate in to full blown demon mode. Even if she could not understand _why_ the world would end if something was cerulean instead of ceil.

Enraged demon mode-Miranda did not shout or turn red, nothing so vulgar, no. Demon mode meant that Miranda became even colder, more distant and clever, she could demolish a person with a few perfectly targeted words. It was sort of breathtakingly enchanting, but also daunting. Andy was not sure how horrible of a person it made _her_ , considering she kind of wanted to witness it again.

Like Andy had learned on her very first day at Runway, there were a lot of rules people had to abide by when interacting with Miranda. Only one of them really applied to Andy. The 15-minute rule. Miranda had other really specific rules for different things like for her coffee or her lunch. There was also the don’t-ask-Miranda-rule, which Andy felt played a part in the silence Andy had been subjected to. It was not as much about Miranda being passive-aggressive towards Andy, as it was about Miranda's distaste for idle chatter. Andy had needed to check her facts, but she had remembered correctly; Miranda had not given a single interview in the last ten years.

This distaste for small talk probably led to the fact that she really did not care to explain herself, to anyone. It caused most of the issues she had especially with Hannah, the second assistant. Hannah was new and had worked for Miranda a month. ‘Get me Marc.’ Or John or Stella. Or that scarf I saw yesterday. The way Miranda just gave orders was obviously, because the woman had no patience. It made Andy want to grab her by the shoulders and command her to use her words, how much time and stress that would save. Andy shook her head, and poured tea for herself.

Miranda’s expectations for people were unrealistic to say the least. Andy wondered if Miranda had always been so impatient or if it came with being an Editor-in-Chief of Runway.  _Although,_  the impossible former EID of the French Runway was the exact opposite of Miranda, she was  _too_  carefree even for Andy. Andy had interviewed Jacqueline Follet six months prior, she was a formidable woman in her own way, but just… too much. Maybe it was just a French thing, Andy reasoned and tapped her mug with her fingers absentmindedly.

If something had surprised Andy up to now, it was the mug, Andy thought as her eyes shifted to it. The mug had a cartoon dog who was saying ‘I hope your morning isn’t too RUFF.’ It made absolutely no sense with all the impeccable matching china Miranda otherwise had, but the image of Miranda drinking from it made Andy snort.  _This would definitely be something I could find in Michael and Ellen’s kitchen._

Andy wondered how Michael had been able to pull this thing off, she knew Miranda was not thrilled about his book in the first place, and this arrangement must have made her furious. She held the cup with both hands and sipped,  _I wonder what Michael has on her._ Blackmail was the only thing Andy could think of, but shook her head at the idea, it didn’t fit Michael’s character at all. Her inner monologue was interrupted, when she heard the front door open and close and fast footsteps approach.

“Is she here?” Andy heard a child’s voice.

“No, she’s here, in the kitchen.” The little redheaded girl who had appeared in the doorway said. It was one of the baby dragons, Andy thought. Cassidy or Caroline, she recalled their names.

Miranda had mentioned that her children were coming home from their father’s today. Andy sipped again as the other twin came in to the kitchen.

All three of them stood in silence and stared at each other, the twins clearly making assessments about Andy. Andy waited and sipped her tea again.

“Can you talk?” One of them asked.

Andy arched her eyebrow, coughed and opened her mouth to speak, closed it and coughed again, she then placed one of her hands on her throat and her eyes widened as if she had had a horrifying realization. “Yes, I think so.” She then said casually and sipped her tea again.

“You’re weird.” One girl stated, and the twins chuckled.

“Thank you.” Andy replied.

“I’m Cassidy.” The girl who had come to the kitchen second and had done most of the talking so far, said, “And this is Caroline.” Cassidy pointed at her sister.

“Good evening Cassidy, Caroline.” Andy said and nodded as she said their names, “I’m Andy.”

“Wasn’t your name Andréa? Andy is a man’s name, why you want to have a man’s name?” Cassidy said baffled.

Andy smiled, “I’m not sure, everyone has just called me Andy my whole life.”

“So, we can call you Andy?” Cassidy asked.

“Even though Andréa is a prettier name.” Caroline added with a slight disapproval in her voice.

“Yes.” Andy nodded.

They heard steps in the foyer, Miranda had come downstairs. The twins turned around and rushed to greet their mother.  _Taming juvenile dragons seems to be easy,_ Andy thought. Now, only if she could tame the mature one too, Andy rolled her eyes and chuckled. Then she continued to sip her tea.

... ...

When she returned to the guest room, Andy saw her phone light up on the desk. Her mother had finally replied to her, but Andy would not have minded even if it had taken longer. Her mother asked Andy to call when she had time.  _Now is probably as good a time as any,_ Andy ran her hand through her hair. She dialed and held her breath.

 

 _"Yes, Andy, hello!”_ Her mother answered sounding happy.

“Hello, mom.” Andy said trying to sound like them talking on the phone was something they regularly did. “How is Cincinnati?”

 _“Cincinnati is fine. So are we.”_ Her mother replied. Andy heard a child’s voice through the phone, _“’Grandma! I want…’ You need to wait, dear, grandma is talking to aunt Andy.”_ She heard her mother tell the child she assumed was probably Alyssa, her sisters eldest. Alyssa was now about ten years old, Andy calculated in her head.

“Mom, I can call you later if you’re busy.” Andy stated calmly.

 _“No, this is fine, Chelsea is visiting with her family, so it’s just a tiny bit… chaotic.”_ Her mother chuckled, clearly pleased to have her grandchildren running around, creating a blissful domestic havoc.

Chelsea was seven years older than Andy, and by the time she was as old as Andy was now, she had two children and a third one was on his way. She was the example her parents would have loved Andy to follow. Her three children in chronological order were Alyssa, Alexis and Anthony Jr., 10, 8 and 6 years old respectively.

_“So, you’re in New York until when?”_

“I’m supposed to leave for London on Sunday three weeks from now.” She heard her mother grunt as she had said the word London.

 _“Couldn’t you, for example, fly here on Friday and head for London from here? I’m sure this Miranda-person you’re stalking wouldn’t mind you leaving early. We would love to see you Andy. At least once in a decade.”_ Her mother was good. She knew how to make someone feel guilty, but in this case, it didn’t really require much effort.

“I’ll look in to it. I… think it’s possible.” Andy hesitated.

 _“’Mom! It’s Andy, right?’”_ Andy recognized her sisters voice  _“’Let me talk to her.’”_

After that she spent an hour on the phone, talking with her sister and her kids, except Alexis, who apparently had declined, despite her mother’s persuasion. Andy’s father also spoke for a few minutes, most of them spent on inquiring on the state of Andy’s relationships or the lack thereof. Finally, the phone found her mother again.

_“Andy, I really do hope you’ll come visit.”_

“I know mom, I’ll try.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Andy hung up. She sighed. Her family was nice, but she couldn’t help and feel just how little she had in common with them. Surprisingly the subject of Nate and the failed engagement hadn't surfaced, but Andy assumed it had been because the last real conversation they had was about Nate. Almost two years ago.


	3. Time for firsts

**Day 8**

Tuesday evening Miranda was still at her office, people had been irritating her all day. How could there even exist so many incompetent human beings and for what reason had these people happened to gather around her, she clenched her teeth. “Emily!” She commanded. Her first assistant hurried to the room.

“Tell Nigel to be here in ten.” She said sternly. “That’s all.”  Emily turned around and hurried off.

Miranda sighed. From the corner of her eye she could see the girl who had been following her a week now, and to her surprise the girl was one of the least annoying people in her life currently. She was silent like a statue and seemed to understand without a word, when her presence was truly unwanted. On occasion Miranda had even forgotten the girl was in the room.

Her children seemed to enjoy the girls company. Last night as she was putting the twins to bed, they had retold her a story they had managed to pry out of the girl that day. Apparently, she had an older sister in Utah or Ohio, one of those four letter states anyway, whom had gotten married when the girl was about the twins age. She had been her sister’s honorary maid of honor, because she was still so young, but was to give a speech at the reception any way.

The twins were laughing teary eyed, while retelling the story, so Miranda wasn’t sure if she had really understood anything that had transpired, but the memory of her laughing children almost made her face soften. She had to clench her teeth again. After a day as disastrous as this had been, if someone saw her looking soft, it might make them think their performance that day had been acceptable.

She side glanced the girl and noticed she had put her laptop down and was now reading a book she had with her every day. The girl was quiet like a statue in the corner of the room. No, Miranda would never have a statue so… hipster-y, she shivered. The best thing you could said about her clothes was, well, that they were clean. She tapped her lips with her finger _, it is a shame_ , she thought, the girl was quite good-looking... _A statue?_ She rested her elbows on the table and hid her grin behind her crossed fingers.

... ...

Andy realized she had already spent a week as a weird feature act of Miranda Priestly’s life, when they finally had their first actual conversation.

“Since you seem to be staying, you really do need to start dressing better.” Miranda stated when they were in the car, heading for the townhouse. “I can’t have you scaring people. All that,” Miranda waved her hand at Andy, “Is giving me a headache. I’m going to have someone find something more _suitable_.” She sounded annoyed. Possibly, because Andy had not given up on her mission, despite the obvious silent treatment and cold shoulder.

“I will have to take your word for it. These are probably my best shoes.” Andy looked down at her _well-worn_ ankle boots.

“I’m not sure if you are being facetious.” Miranda looked at Andy with a mix of confusion and distaste, “I do hope you are.” She stated.

Andy grinned, “If it helps I could say that I am, but I can’t do it very convincingly.”

Miranda rubbed her temples as if the headache was starting to spread.

“I could have worn sneakers.” Andy stated jokingly, while looking at Miranda.

“I would have burned them.” Miranda announced. Andy grinned, but did not doubt Miranda’s words for a second.

... ...

They did not speak for the rest of the car ride, but Andy was pleased. Clearly something was finally happening. Miranda’s twin daughters were much easier, they were more curious about Andy and since they had been back from their father, they had bombarded Andy with questions. Today was no exception.

“Andy, if you live in London, why don’t you have an accent? Emily has an accent.” Cassidy asked, Andy was pretty sure she could tell them apart already.

“Well, I’ve only lived in London for two years. And imagine how horrified Emily would be if I tried to imitate her accent?” Andy replied while sitting cross-legged on the floor petting the Priestly’s St. Bernard Patricia. “I have a feeling it would end badly.” Andy added.

Her daily routine had started to involve pissing off Emily, most of the time accidentally and on occasion intentionally. Emily reminded her of Michael and Ellen’s daughter Anna, who was one of Andy’s closest friends back in UK, but one of the most short-tempered people Andy had ever met. Until Emily. And then Miranda.

“Where you lived before then?” Caroline asked. “Um… Boston for a while.” Andy said to the twins although it seemed more like she was talking to the dog. “And before that a couple of places in Ohio.” 

Andy heard Miranda’s footsteps coming from upstairs. Good, Andy thought, it would mean the twins interrogation was nearing the end.

“Are you married?” Caroline asked.

Andy lifted her left hand and wiggled her fingers. “No ring.”

“Well do you have a boyfriend then?” Cassidy asked.

“No, I don’t.”

“I do believe you have tortured Andréa enough for this evening.” Miranda said as she stepped in to the room.

 _Andréa_ , Andy thought. This was also the first day Miranda had said her name.

“Andy.” Andy said. “Nobody calls me Andréa.” Well, except if they are mad, she added in her mind.

“I prefer Andréa.” Miranda said and started to talk to the girls about having dinner. Of course she would prefer it. Andy snorted.

“Will Andy eat with us?” One of the girls asked. Andy hesitated to lift her eyes, this would be yet another first.

“Well. If she is able to separate from Patricia for a while.” Miranda answered, and Andy looked at her, Miranda looked calm.

Andy shifted her eyes to the twins. “This might be the single most difficult situation I have ever been in.” Andy started dramatically and turned her head towards the dog, “Patricia.” The dog looked up at her.

“I am afraid…” The dog rested her head in Andy’s lap. Andy pouted her lips and looked at the girls. Miranda clearly tried to keep a straight face, but failed as the edge of her lips quirked and she left the room.

“Oh, Patsy. Will you come to London to live with me?”

The girls giggled. “Andy, let’s go eat.” They said, and Andy nodded and got up from the floor.

... ...

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Andy sat on the bed in the guest room, and tried to piece together what had happened that day. The day at the office had been quite normal, if anything Miranda had been maybe tenser than usually, Andy flopped down on her back. She should not question this development, she had almost seen Miranda smile at her.

 

**Day 9**

True to her word Miranda had Andy report to Nigel as soon as they got the office the next day. Andy had heard Miranda comment people quite harshly multiple times so far, but she had never commented on Andy. _At least aloud_. This meant Nigel’s evaluation of her figure was the first time she had been critiqued like they only do in fashion, she wasn’t sure whether to be offended or shocked that this was the reality to some people.

As she walked to Miranda’s office, she wondered when was the last time she had walked in heels. She could not remember, and her feet were already killing her. Nigel had walked her back and forth, until he was satisfied Andy wouldn’t walk like a total idiot in them. After thirty minutes he had stated that he ‘would no longer die of embarrassment’ and allowed Andy to stop strutting. She did like wearing heels as an idea, but in her own day-to-day life she liked being comfortable too much.

As she came in to the office and pirouetted before Miranda’s assistants, Hannah told her she looked amazing and did a mini clap. Hannah and Andy had had few conversations when Miranda was out of the office.  Emily looked, but returned to her computer immediately. _We are destined to become fast friends,_ Andy grinned.

Miranda was not in the office. She had a meeting with the board, and as such it wasn’t a meeting Andy could participate. She decided to use the time to call the man that had sent her on this espionage excursion.

She dialed and soon heard a familiar voice.

 

_“Andy! How is it going? Any risk of death row?”_

“I feel like I might survive with a reduced sentence. But, I’ve had an interesting week. Fun even. And currently I’m even wearing heels. New York is already changing me!” Andy chuckled.

 _“Really? Ellen will be elated, she hates your worn-out sneakers with passion.”_ Michael snorted.

Andy laughed. “Hey, I just bought a brand-new pair, I’ll have you know.”

 _“Miranda must have been impressed.”_ Michael laughed.

“I have yet to show them to her. So far, I’ve sort of gathered she likes sneaker-bonfires.” Andy grinned. “But, believe me. By the time I leave, I have changed high end fashion forever and sneakers will be a constant feature on Runway.”

 _“If you truly believe that, your journalistic skills have me deeply concerned.”_ Michael laughed hard until he started coughing.

“Michael, are you okay?” Andy asked thinking back how Michael’s coughing had gotten worse during the last year. “You really need to go to a doctor. Like _yesterday_.”

_“I’m fine Andy. Ellen keeps telling me the same. Tell me what. Bring me back something inspiring to finish my book and then I’ll go to a doctor.”_

Andy couldn’t help thinking about Ellen, she and Anna had long tried to talk Michael into going to see a doctor. But he wouldn’t budge, Andy wondered if it was because he was worried what he might find. He had smoked for 35 years before he quit only few years ago.

“Hmm… I wonder, maybe I will not come back until you go to a doctor. I’ll apply to work at Runway, maybe as Miranda’s assistant.”

_“You drive a hard bargain, young lady. But I will consider.”_

“You better. Or next I will call an ambulance and tell you started coughing and disappeared from the line.” Andy turned around as she heard Miranda sit down in her chair. She lowered her voice. “I will talk to you later Michael, but I am serious.”

_“Yes, yes, I know. Good luck!”_

 

Andy hung up and looked at Miranda with an apologizing gaze and went to her designated couch. Miranda was still eyeing her, Andy assumed she was appraising Nigel’s handiwork. Miranda puckered her lips evidently lost in thought and finally said, “That will do.”  Apparently, Andy’s outfit had been approved.

“Was that Michael Helm?” Miranda then asked.

“Um… Yes. I’m sorry, I assumed your meeting would be longer.” Andy voiced her apology.

“It’s fine as long as you do not start brazenly practicing that whilst I am here.” She said dismissively, and Andy could tell she at least wasn’t angry. “Is he… okay?” Miranda clearly was not comfortable asking personal questions, but Andy appreciated the effort.

“I don’t know.” Andy sighed, staring out of the room high windows and Miranda turned back to her desk.

 

**Day 11**

Friday, after midday, Miranda had told Andy they were going to have lunch together. Andy was surprised, she had heard Miranda cancel her lunch appointment earlier, but did not expect to be the replacement. They had not had lunch together before, usually Andy went out by herself.

“It was much simpler before social media.” Miranda explained to Andy, who had asked about the change of plans, “Today one ill-advised thought you share to the world might end your career in hours.”

“So, he tweeted something and you canceled because of it?” Andy raised her eyebrows inquisitively. 

“Indeed. Partly because it would be detrimental for my public image and Runway, but mainly because he’s finally revealed his utter foolishness to the rest of the world and I’m glad to not have to entertain him anymore.”

“Can I ask what he said?”

“Certainly, it is not like it’s a secret. He went on a homophobic rant about gay marriage. Election year always brings out the best in us.” Miranda groaned.

“Oh.” Andy's eyes widened for a short second.

“What, Andréa?” Miranda sighed.

“Nothing.”

“Do not tell me you pegged me as the opposition?” Miranda narrowed her eyes at Andy.

“No, or I had not really considered it. I suppose being homophobic and working in fashion would be sort of mutually exclusive. But a lot of people I know of your…um… are against.”

“You mean people _my age_? I presume you are right.” Miranda looked up at the waiter that had arrived at their table, and then looked back at Andy, “Should we have wine, or can you legally drink yet?” Miranda asked straight-faced.

Andy rolled her eyes at Miranda. Andy asked Miranda to order for her and after she had finished ordering, Miranda returned to the previous topic.

“The way you dressed made you look like a university freshman, I had to make sure.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“How rude.” Andy gasped, but couldn’t help to chuckle.

“Sometimes the truth hurts, but look at you now. You look like an adult and you carry yourself much more elegantly.”

“Maybe. But I always assumed adulthood would mean getting to dress as I wanted. After all, clothes are just for covering your naked self.”

“The things you say.” Miranda sighed, “But don’t you think, that a woman in a well-fitting three-piece suit or in a dress that reveals just enough is much more alluring than simply being naked?”

“Um… You are the expert in this.” Andy managed to say.

“I must agree.”

After they had finished and the check came, Andy managed to grab it.

“Andréa, I invited you to lunch.”

“True, but I’m going to put this down as a business expense. Michael will cover it. I think he owes you that much.” Andy grinned.

“In that case, I could not agree more. But I must ask, do you consider this lunch as a business expense?”

“You mean, is it going to be in the book?” Andy smiled, “No. The book is not that particular. It’s more about my understanding of you. In a way.”

“And what _is_ your understanding of me?” Miranda arched an eyebrow.

“I’m not really sure yet. You confuse me.” Andy tilted her head slightly.

“I do?” Miranda said, a smile tugging at her lips. “Do tell.” Miranda leaned in and allowed the smile to take over her lips.

Andy felt her face heat up at the sight of smiling Miranda. She had waited to see Miranda smile, but started to regret it, it seems her heart was not ready for it. “Um… I…” Andy glanced at her clock. “Look at the time. We are late.” They were, they should have been at the office five minutes ago, and that was normal time, not Miranda-time.

Miranda laughed, “Fine. You’re quite right, but this isn’t the end of this conversation.”

Andy felt a surge of relieve take over as they left the restaurant, this had felt... _dangerous? What is this woman doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, somehow it ended like this. Hope you like it.
> 
> (One big canon divergence is the year this takes place,  
> buuut it felt easier to write in the present.)


	4. Just another weekend part I

**Day 12**

Saturday morning Andy was still in bed and was stretching under the blanket, when she had a sudden flashback. Andy froze, and her eyes widened. “Oh, my fucking God” _,_  she mouthed. Andy pulled the blanket over her head and gasped, “Oh. My. God!”

She had just recalled her rather  _colorful_  dream about Miranda.  _Really Andy?!_ This had to be because of their lunch conversation, gay marriage and women in revealing dresses.  _Right?_

Andy reached her phone and opened a search engine. She typed ‘sex dreams’ and waited for the search results. _Interpretation, partners, homosexual relations. Aha! ‘Way of merging aspects of your dream partner into yourself.’_ Andy put the phone away. So maybe she wasn’t really lusting after Miranda, it was just that she admired aspects of the woman, that would be sort of easy to understand, Miranda was impressive. Andy remembered yet another part of her dream and covered her face with her hands, _just… which part am I… admiring?_

Andy sat up on the edge of the bed and glanced at the clock: 6:11. She took deep breaths trying to alleviate the continuing heightened sense of arousal.  _Sexual dreams are a completely normal part of the human experience,_ she told herself in an Attenborough-ish male voice. Andy was going to turn this into a science documentary.

She decided the best plan of action still, just to be sure, was to head down to the kitchen to have her breakfast before Miranda would wake up. Andy’s body seemed to react just to the thought of Miranda.  _Come on Andy. Get your mind out of the gutter._

_... ..._

But Andy should have not been surprised when she smelled coffee, and she should have not been surprised to see Miranda standing in the kitchen in a figure-hugging silk dressing gown. _Because how else could this morning could have possibly gone?_ Andy asked herself.

Miranda was holding a coffee cup in one hand and held papers in the other. She was so focused on them, that she had not noticed Andy arriving.  _I could still back out of the room, that would not be weird at all. At all._

“Good Morning, Andréa.” Miranda sounded almost like she was purring. _And there goes that plan._

“Morning, Miranda. You’re up early.” Andy managed to say and thought she noticed a hint of smile on Miranda’s lips, she had to swallow hard.  _Coffee, coffee, coffee._ Andy repeated her new mantra in her mind and headed to the coffee maker.

“Yes. I finally got divorced yesterday, so I wanted to go through the papers once more to be sure this nightmare is really finally over.” Miranda said, and Andy almost chocked on her coffee. Luckily, she managed to prevent a disaster, but she noticed Miranda looking at her. Andy was sure she had heard Miranda snort.

“I am surprised this should come as a shock? I believe your and Mr. Helm’s research should have covered such basic parts of my life.” Miranda asked arching an eyebrow.

“Well yes, or I thought you already had divorced from... Stephen?” Andy raised her gaze to Miranda.

Miranda laughed, “Are you asking if there has been another one after Stephen, whom I would already be divorcing? Surely it would be all over Page six.” Miranda smiled mischievously, and Andy had to turn around because she could feel her face heat up.

“Um…” Andy cleared her throat as she opened the fridge and started to collect ingredients for an omelet. “Well, no but I think the first mention of a divorce was almost two years old.”

“Andréa.” Andy flinched as Miranda moved next to her, Andy swallowed and tried to appear like she was just nonchalantly preparing her omelet. “Is this Michael’s book or you talking? I presume you are aware I do not do interviews, especially about my  _private_  life.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Andy replied. “But I have to say, you might be the happiest divorcee I’ve ever seen.” Miranda grinned and moved away from Andy’s side, Andy took a deep breath as silently as she could.

“I am happy. Getting rid of that lying, cheating…” Miranda’s tone was ominous. “Andréa. I will give you an advice.” She sounded pleased again and as Andy finally felt her blush had relented enough, she was able to look at Miranda. “I would recommend not getting married.”

“Yeah… not a risk in my foreseeable future I’d say.  _But I wonder…_ ” Andy mumbled the last part more to herself.

But before she could get lost in the welcomed distraction, Miranda asked, “But you wonder…  _what_?”

“Um… Yeah. Well if I hadn’t decided to go work for Michael and leave for London. I suppose I would be married now.” Andy paused. “It still seems like a different Andy if I’m honest.” Andy turned to face the stove.

“You were engaged?” Miranda sounded surprised.

“Can you imagine? Andy the housewife.” Andy chuckled. “This omelet is the only thing I can cook.” Andy looked at the eggs she had poured on the pan.

Suddenly Andy could hear Miranda moving closer again, “There is a simple enough solution.” She said and stopped just inches from Andy and reached for the spatula in Andy’s hand, partly wrapping her fingers around Andy’s, before Andy realized to let go of it. “You just need someone to cook for you.” Miranda took over Andy’s omelet, Andy felt the blush creeping back and turned around to get more coffee.

... ...

After arriving at the Elias-Clarke building, Andy had headed to a nearby coffee shop, instead of going straight to the office with Miranda. Couple nights before she had emailed Michael about her progress so far and he had replied this morning and told Andy he was impressed and that she didn’t need to actually be with Miranda 24/7.

‘Go at least buy a donut or something.’ He had written and so here Andy was, standing in front of a display of donuts, wondering which she should choose. The actual reason she had decided to follow Michael’s order was the need to be away from Miranda long enough to gain some clarity to her thoughts. She decided on a chocolate covered one and smirked when she thought how shocked probably everyone at Runway would be.

Andy got a coffee and the donut and found a table near the forward-facing windows and looked outside at the people rushing by. She spotted a man that reminded her of Nate and consequently of the failed engagement. Andy’s mind went back to the thought she almost had drifted off to this morning. Soon enough it led her to remembered something else she had completely forgotten. It was three years ago, maybe two months before she and Nate had moved to Boston.

_*** ***_

_“Nate!” Andy shouted. “Where’s my laptop?”_

_“I don’t know.” He said as he stepped in to the room. “I don’t remember seeing it.” He flopped on the couch._

_“I wish I could call it.” Andy said as she squinted and looked around._

_“Does squinting activate your x-ray vision?” He snorted._

_Andy looked at Nate still squinting. “It might one day… There!” She crawled closer to the couch and reached her hand under it and pulled out her laptop._

_“Such a convenient place to store laptops.” Nate nodded approvingly._

_“Hush now.” Andy said as she sat down and leaned her back against the couch. She opened the laptop and took out her phone._

_“Whatcha doin?”_

_“Doug told me he had heard some fashion magazine was looking for assistants.” Andy bit her lip as she typed down the web address Doug had sent her. “Runway. I think I’ve heard the name before.”_

_“Runway?_ You _are going to apply to work for a fashion magazine?” Nate looked genuinely perplexed._

_“What? Anything to do with publishing feels like a good idea by now.” Andy had been looking for a job for a while. “I can already see us in New York. ‘New York, New Yoooork!’” She grinned at Nate._

_“Well I’m not gonna ‘start spreading the news’ just yet.” Nate snorted._

_*** ***_

Andy chuckled, she had almost applied to be Miranda’s assistant. Andy had no idea how long Emily had worked for Miranda, but decided she had to find out,  _I might have been the Emily._

In the end Andy had not applied to work at Runway, Nate got a job offer from Boston and as it had been a great career opportunity for him, they decided to move to Boston. They had lived in Boston less than a year when Andy chose her career over Nate. That was at least what her family had thought about the situation. Andy sighed.

Maybe she was always meant to meet Miranda, but if she had applied to Runway, it was quite probable she would not have been hired. If her current sense of style had not impressed Miranda, her look three years ago was probably not going to do it either. Also, if she had worked for Miranda, Andy might not have ever seen this side of Miranda she had now been allowed to see.

Which would certainly be a shame, Miranda was probably the most remarkable person Andy had ever met. Sure, she was impatient, impossible, irritable and occasionally borderline sadistic, but she was also intelligent, charming, capable and had achieved incredible things. Miranda was also an adoring mother to her children, showing softness Andy had not anticipated during her first days alone with Miranda.

Until they had started talking, Andy had been sure she had pinpointed most of the things she considered to be the essence of the Dragon Lady, but now? Calling her the Dragon Lady did not really feel right anymore. Like she had told Miranda at their lunch the day before, she confused Andy. She had confused Andy even before Andy’s brain had started its perverted corruption. Maybe she just was frustrated, it had been… a while.

Any case, she needed a survival strategy. Getting flustered around Miranda just because of one dream should not hinder her this severely. Andy decided she just had to keep using Sir David Attenborough’s voice as her inner monologue. At least until the memory of her _admiration_ filled dream had faded a little.

... ...

Half an hour later, Andy had felt collected enough to go to the Runway office’s. She walked in to Miranda’s and spotted Emily sitting behind her desk. “Emily!” Andy said overjoyed.

“What?” Emily grunted.

“I need to ask a personal question.”

“No.”

“Come…”

“ _No._ ”

Andy clicked her tongue in disappointment, but no way was she giving up. She leaned on Emily’s desk and propped her chin up, her elbows on the table. “Pretty please, my journalistic pride is at risk.” She tried to give Emily her best puppy dog eyes expression.

“If your ‘journalistic pride’ involves batting your eyelashes and flashing your cleavage, I’m not at all convinced you ever had any.” Emily narrowed her eyes.

Andy’s mouth hung open in surprise, “No, you did not just say that.” Andy erupted in laughter.

“Andréa.” Miranda’s voice was stern. “ _Stop_  messing with the assistants.”

Andy straightened herself and whispered.  _“Tomorrow.”_  and walked in to Miranda’s office. Emily looked at her and rolled her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Miranda said arching her eyebrow and dangling her glasses in one hand.

“Nothing.”

“Well stop doing ‘nothing’.” Miranda said still as sternly as she put her glasses back on. “That’s all.”

Andy grinned as she went to her couch. She had been that’s-all’d. In another life that could have been a daily occurrence. If she even had been hired in the first place. Andy almost asked Miranda, but paused. So far, she had kept herself from talking with Miranda at work. 

Perhaps she had started to act a little too familiar with Miranda, and should rain it in a bit. After all, once she was out of New York, there really was no reason to expect the most famous woman in fashion would have anything to do with a London-based-author’s-assistant.

... ...

Later that day Miranda suddenly turned around in her chair and looked at Andy. “Go see Nigel.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Andy stood up automatically, and started moving. Once she realized she had just obeyed without a question, she stopped in her tracks, and turned her confused face towards Miranda.

Before Andy even managed to ask a question, Miranda sighed, “We are going to attend a party this evening and you need to find something to wear.”

“Aha.” Andy nodded and walked out of the office.

A party. With Miranda.  _Of course._

... ...

Nigel stared at her and tilted his head from side to side. He touched his chin and tapped his lips. “Black.” He suddenly said.

“Uh… I see?” Andy said even though she had no idea what Nigel was talking about.

“You can’t go wrong with a little black dress.” Nigel said, and Andy was pretty sure in Runway world you most probably could go wrong with a black dress. “Come on Six, to the Closet!” He turned around and Andy followed him. Nigel had been calling her Six since Miranda had ordered him to manage Andy’s clothes.

“Isn’t it confusing to call people by their size. Everyone’s Two or Four.  _Or zero.”_  Andy asked as Nigel walked from clothes rack to another.

“You’re the only one.” He replied.

“The only size six in the office or the only one you call by size?” Andy rolled her eyes.

“All that eye rolling can’t be healthy.” He arched an eyebrow. “But latter is the primary reason. Former might be true also. It is a dog-eat-dog kind of a world after all.”

“Charming.” Andy said flatly.

He pointed at the changing room and handed her a dress. Andy followed orders.

“I feel naked.” She said as she stepped out. He had chosen a long black halter neck which, at least in Andy’s opinion, had way too little fabric covering her back.

“You look surprisingly good.” Nigel replied tilting his head again. “Now get changed again. We need to go and get this thing sorted.” Nigel said making a circle with his hand in front of Andy’s face.

Andy groaned. She wouldn’t have minded spending the evening alone at the townhouse, just sipping some wine and watching TV. 

... ...

Back at the townhouse Andy stood in the guest room and stared herself from the mirror. She wasn’t sure if she was really looking at herself and she wasn’t really sure where she was actually going. From Nigel she had gathered that some important CEO of Elias-Clarke was celebrating his 60th.

 _Irv Ravitz._ She recalled. Nigel had told Andy something about the events that had took place almost two years ago at the Paris Fashion Week. There had been a plot to force Miranda out of her position and Irv Ravitz had played a key role in it.

Needless to say, there was no love lost between the two of them. They had achieved a truce of sorts, but Nigel seemed to doubt neither Miranda nor Irv Ravitz had stopped scheming to force the others hand. 'That it was just a matter of time.' Despite all of the drama behind the scenes, as the figure head of Runway Miranda was obligated to attend.

Why Miranda had decided to take Andy with her was mystery, but everything about the woman was a mystery so Andy was just going to roll with it. This would also be the first time Andy would see Miranda socialize with people that could be considered as her peers.

Andy looked at her reflection once more.  _Time to go, I guess._

... ...

Andy was already in the foyer when she heard Miranda’s steps in the upstairs hallway. Andy turned around and watched Miranda descend the stairs. Miranda was wearing a red sweetheart neckline dress, with a slit on the left side which made Andy wonder whether this scene should be rated adults only.  _Holy… Come on Sir David, give me some facts about… bushbabies. Something!_

“Andréa? What are you thinking so hard?” Miranda stopped maybe two feet before Andy and arched an eyebrow.

“Bushbabies.” Andy stated.

“Bush…  _babies_?”

Andy realized she had been furrowing her brows, and that she said bushbabies aloud. She relaxed her face and looked in to Miranda’s eyes. “Yeah. You know little nocturnal monkeys in Africa.”

“Right. But why for heaven’s sake are you thinking about them  _now_?”  Andy had never seen Miranda as baffled.

“I just read an article on them… and it got stuck in my head...?”

Miranda still looked baffled, but with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Andy cleared her throat, “But I should have said; you look  _amazing_.” Andy said in the end, allowing way more awe in her voice that she had intended.

“Thank you, Andréa.” Miranda said and looked at Andy clearly appraising her. “You do clean up well.” Miranda smiled. Andy thought that made her even more radiant. Maybe a bit too radiant. “Shall we? Roy should be here.” Miranda moved towards the door, but turned herself back towards Andy, and looked at her with a vague grin on her lips, “I do hope you will keep these bushbaby-facts to yourself this night.”

“Yes, Miranda.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me my sense of humor which unfortunately is exactly this stupid.  
> But I had fun writing this, hope you had fun reading it.


	5. Just another weekend part II

**Day 12**

“It is sort of tawdry, isn’t it?” Miranda stated coldly, once they had advanced further in to the hall the party was held. “But then again, the man has always been insipid.”

Andy looked around, the whole hall was packed with immaculately dressed people, she was sure it was the most lavish party she had attended or would ever attend again. She just answered, “Sure.”

“Do not tell me you are impressed.” Miranda was inches away from rolling her eyes.

Andy looked at her, “Hey, the fanciest party I’ve ever attended was my friend’s wedding and it was in a barn.” She chuckled.

Miranda sighed, “Perhaps you should extend your stay to at least six months, I feel there are so many things I need to teach you.”

“I bet.” Andy stated.

Miranda arched her eyebrow in amusement, “Cheeky.”

Andy looked away from Miranda, “So I’ve been told.”

Over the car ride Andy had reviewed her survival strategy, because trying to concentrate on other things was obviously not going to work. Miranda clearly enjoyed her flustered state, but once Andy had realized that she had decided not to give Miranda the satisfaction. Or at least try, the woman was proving to be impossible.

“Come along, Andréa.” Miranda said, now sounding slightly tense. They headed towards the man Andy had pieced together was the man of the hour, Irv Ravitz.

“Congratulations Irving.” Miranda said smiling and air kissed him, once they reached him. It was a smile Andy had not seen before, she could sense the contempt, but anyone not aware of the tension between the two of them would probably not have noticed.

“Thank you, I appreciate you coming.” Irv Ravitz didn’t hide his disdain for Miranda as well.

“Let me introduce you, this is Andréa Sachs, my stalker.” Andy hadn’t really thought about how Miranda would introduce her, but this would not have occurred to her.

“Ah, I heard Miranda mention she had someone follow her around, it’s a pleasure to meet you miss Sachs.” He said and reached an arm to shake Andy’s hand.

“Congratulations Mr. Ravitz.” Andy greeted him.

Miranda and Irv exchanged a few more expected pleasantries and then Miranda and Andy moved on from the greeting area. “So, you’re just going to go with stalker?” Andy grinned once they were far enough from him.

“Hmm. How would like me to do introduce you?” Miranda arched her eyebrow. “This is Andréa, the woman living with me?” She smiled.

“Um…” Andy’s pulse quickened _._ “Stalker will do.”

Miranda laughed. “So be it.” Andy felt Miranda’s hand on the small of her back as she gently guided Andy through the gathering crowd. Miranda removed her hand as they were through, which allowed Andy to exhale again. “Nigel!” Miranda greeted him, and Andy was pleased to see him hoping he could stop her mind going to the gutter again. Miranda was clearly upping the ante.

“Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes.” He said and looked Andy up and down. “I’m quite pleased with my decision.” He then puckered his lips and nodded.

“As you should.” Miranda said and smiled widely at Nigel.

_Impossible._

... ...

Soon enough Miranda was surrounded by people wanting to spend a minute with radiant Editor-in-Chief, and Andy had been apparently trusted in the custody of Nigel.

“So how are you finding this experience?” Nigel asked.

“Overwhelming.” Andy grinned, “Miranda on the other hand seems like this is exactly where she belongs.” Andy looked at the woman engaged in a conversation with a group of people.

“She does, doesn’t she. But I think, this is the first time I’ve seen her actually enjoy herself even in the slightest.” Nigel narrowed his eyes like he was looking to pinpoint precisely what had changed. “Her smile, it’s always captivating in these gatherings. But now… I actually think she is having _fun_.”

“You don’t think her smile is usually real?” Andy inquired, and thought back the contempt seething smile Miranda had given to Irv Ravitz.

“No. In reality, she doesn’t really care for these events, and for this particular one, even less. But she attends, because she has to.” Nigel said still staring at Miranda, obviously trying to figure her out, but apparently spotted someone else as he said, “Oh, there is someone you should meet, he’s a writer too.” Nigel extended his hand towards a man approaching them.

“Christian?” Andy said surprised as she turned her eyes to the man Nigel had invited to join them. Christian Thompson was a writer Andy had met through Michael quite soon after she had moved to London. He was also Andy’s last real dating attempt.

“If it isn’t the one that got away.” He hugged Andy and then pulled away still keeping his hands on Andy’s waist, “You are a vision.”

“I see your humor is still as ridiculous as your hair.” Andy rolled her eyes at the man and crossed her arms.

“I take it you two already know each other?” Nigel said raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Christian let go of Andy and they turned to face Nigel, Andy replied “We’ve met.”

But Christian went with, “We dated.”

Andy corrected him, “Sort of. We went out twice.” Andy narrowed her eyes at Christian and added, “Almost two years ago.”

“Still the wound is as fresh as if it had been yesterday.” Christian placed his hand on his heart dramatically.

“As I said. Ridiculous.” Andy said flatly.

“Aha.” Nigel looked at the two of them curiously.

“But Irv’s 60th? Would not have expected to see you here.” Christian said to Andy.

Andy explained her sort of unusual situation to Christian who seemed both surprised and captivated. In turn he had explained his presence at the party; he had gone to college with Irv’s son and their families went back years.

They continued to talk for a while until Nigel said, “It has been a delight Christian as always, but I believe I hear the dinner bell chiming.” Nigel said and turned his eyes to Andy, “Now, my dear, shall we go find our table?”

Christian took up Andy’s hand, “I hope we can continue this later.” and kissed it.

Andy did reply, “Maybe.” but she really had no intention to see him again, but just flat-out saying it felt inappropriate. He was fun and charming, but something was missing. The so-called spark maybe.

“So?” Nigel said with an expectant tone as they were walking to their table.

“What?”

“You and curly hair? You seemed to be on the same wavelength.” Nigel wiggled his eyebrows.

Andy snorted, “Seriously wiggling? I did not take you as such an eager gossipmonger.”

“Heavens no.” Nigel said with faux shock.

“Uh-huh.” Andy rolled her eyes. “But no, no waves or lengths for us.”

Nigel looked at Andy probably appraising whether Andy was telling the truth, but in the end seemed to accept her response.

... ...

Andy had been seated between Miranda and Nigel, facing a woman named Henrietta Clark. She was one of the managing editors at Runway. Andy had seen her in multiple times in Miranda’s office and in meetings, but they had never talked before.

“So, tell me about this writing project you’re doing.” Henrietta said leaning in anticipatedly.

Andy smiled at her, “What would you like to know?”

“Well I know you’re doing it for Michael Helm, wonderful man by the way, I have had the fortune of meeting him a few times, but what are you getting out of spending a month with our _lovely_ Miranda?”

Miranda turned her head towards Henrietta and narrowed her eyes. Andy had noticed during her time at Runway, that Henrietta was probably the only other person apart from Nigel, who could talk quite freely with Miranda or about Miranda even in her presence. “Yes, do tell.” Miranda smiled, and turned her eyes to Andy.

“Even you don’t know?” Henrietta said laughing.

“I have tried to find out, but so far I’ve been shot down.” Miranda arched an eyebrow without taking her eyes off Andy.

Andy laughed, a little nervously, but hoped no one picked up on it. “I’m not really sure what I can tell you. I might get fired if I tell too much.” She said and redirected the conversation, “But what I’ve learned so far, apart from my _project,_ is to walk in heels properly.” Andy chuckled.

Nigel laughed at her remark, “And it didn’t even take as long as I had feared!” Andy rolled her eyes at him.

Miranda turned away from Andy and sighed, “And it seems that, yet again, I’ve been shot down.”

Henrietta shook her head, “This won’t do, you’re too tight lipped for your own good. We need more wine.” Henrietta laughed, and a waiter appeared to fill their glasses.

... ...

It was after midnight when they were in the car heading for the townhouse. Andy was tired and slightly tipsy, Henrietta had _really_ tried her best to get Andy to open up.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Miranda asked after they had been in the car a while.

“Yes, I did.” Andy smiled tiredly, “I’m still sort of surprised you took me with you.” She let her head fall to the side, so she could see Miranda.

“Are you really?”

“You could have continued to shut me out, but… Suddenly you didn’t.”

“Would you like for me to start shutting you out again?” Miranda said with a hint of smirk.

“No, I don’t think so. You’ve shown me something too interesting.”

“So, are you saying you find me both confusing and _interesting_?”

“I’m still not telling.” Andy grinned.

 

**Day 13**

Sunday Miranda and Andy had breakfast together, but otherwise spent the day doing their own things. In the afternoon Andy was writing Michael an email to summarize her previous days.

 

To: m.helm

Subject: Re:Re: Dragon Lady

Michael,

I have to admit, you might have had a point in sending me here, despite of what I said in my first email. By then my understanding of her was based on her work persona, because that was the one I was allowed to see, and I do still stand by that judgement, to some degree. It is still part of being Miranda Priestly.  
But, now that I’ve interacted with her at her home and seen her interact with her peers, I’ve seen two completely new personas. Both her work and social personas are immaculate, at work she’s efficient, cold and calculating. In social gatherings she’s charming, warm and undoubtedly still calculating.  
Which makes me wonder about the person I’ve now seen. If she’s being nice, because she’s calculating. Or is she being nice, because she actually is nice. It would make absolute sense to keep up appearances, just because it might have effect on the book, but then again, I’m not sure if she really cares what people think about her.

Your assistant extraordinaire,

Andy

 

Andy closed her laptop and reflected what she had written. She had written ‘nice’, even though that was not the best word to describe the situation, but Andy could not tell him about their _flirtatious_ development. Even if she constantly wondered if it could also be part of a deception.

Andy leaned back in her chair and let her head hang. She heard someone running in the stairs and then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Andy said and tilted her hanging head towards the door.

The door opened, and Cassidy peaked her head in, “Andy! Come watch a movie with us.” The twins had come back from their father’s couple hours before.

“What are you going to watch?” Andy asked, not that it really mattered to her.

“Little Mermaid.” Cassidy stated.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Andy said slowly peeling herself up from the chair.

Cassidy led Andy by hand to the TV room. Caroline was seated on the floor, Cassidy let go of Andy’s hand and rushed to sit next to her sister, Miranda was sitting on the couch her legs curled next to her. Patricia laid in front of the fireplace.

“Pats!” Andy exclaimed and knelt on the floor to pet the dog.

“Pats?” Miranda said lifting her eyebrows half-surprise, half-amusement. “And are you seriously going sit with dog on the floor, even if there’s room on the couch next to _me_?”

Andy looked at Miranda, “No, I guess not.” Andy smirked. She had needed to concentrate on not allowing Miranda to get the upper hand during breakfast, and she wasn’t going to give it to her now. She just had to concentrate. Andy went to sit on the couch.

 _“Good girl.”_ Miranda whispered as the movie started. Andy just stared at the TV, this was going to be another tough one.

... ...

Miranda rested her elbow against the armrest and leaned her head against her hand. She glanced at Andréa. She could tell Andréa was trying hard to concentrate on everything else except Miranda’s presence. Since the thrill Miranda had felt on Friday, when she had made Andréa so flustered the girl had needed to use the look-at-the-time distraction, Miranda could not help herself. She suppressed a smile she felt tugging her lips.

It was not unusual for people to be flustered around her, but usually it had been provoked by fear. Andréa was not afraid of her. She had not been afraid of Miranda at any point, or if she had, Andréa had hidden it better than she could hide her embarrassment. It felt surprisingly good to know someone was getting flustered by her presence. A woman in her position with three divorces behind her and with two kids, was not really the first choice for many.

Not that anything could come out this. They had over 3,000 miles between them and… _some years._ If there wasn’t, last night would certainly have ended differently. Miranda grinned mischievously. Andréa shifted, and Miranda looked at her. Again, she could see that Andréa tried hard to keep her focus on the movie. Miranda thought how strange it was that she had grown to be so comfortable around someone she knew almost nothing about.

It could just be, because it had been a while since there had been another adult stay in her home, Miranda thought. It had been over a year since she kicked Stephen out. They had almost divorced nearly a year before that too, but in the end decided to keep trying. The actual end was reached when Miranda had found out Stephen had kept a mistress for the last six months before he had proposed divorce the first time. That insufferable little man. Miranda clenched her teeth.

Insufferable men led her to Michael and Miranda thought of Michael’s book and felt a tingling of irritation, which was nothing new, but the reason for the feeling was. Andréa was comfortable around Miranda, but that ridiculous book was still the first thing in Andréa’s mind, it also seemed to interfere every conversation they shared. Her dedication to her employer was admirable, but Miranda was annoyed that every time she felt Andréa’s eyes on her, she had to wonder if it was for this preposterous book report or if it was Andréa really looking at her.

Despite knowing that  _they_ should never be, she still selfishly wanted Andréa to look at _her._

... ...

“I wouldn’t have wanted to become a human. I would definitely rather had been a mermaid.” Cassidy declared as they were sitting around the dinner table.

“I’d be a human. Probably.” Caroline said. “What would you have done mom?” The twins looked expectantly at their mother.

Andy lifted her eyes and also looked at Miranda. She couldn’t believe she was talking about the Little Mermaid with Miranda Priestly.

“Hmm… I don’t think I would have been offered a choice between those two. I assume I would have been Ursula.” Miranda said casually.

A moment of silence and Andy erupted in laughter. Cassidy started to giggle, and Caroline looked a little worried.

“Would miss Sachs care to elaborate her reaction?” Miranda smirked at Andy. Caroline seemed to relax immediately as she saw her mother’s face.

“As much as I appreciate your self-irony, I couldn’t help thinking that if you were Ursula, that would make Emily and Hannah Flotsam and Jetsam. You know, the eels.” Andy giggled. The twins joined in her giggle and Miranda rolled her eyes at them.

“And Andy, what would you have done?” Caroline asked.

“Depends on one thing. As a mermaid, would you think I would have been able to pet Max the dog? If so, I wouldn’t have bothered becoming human.” Andy smiled at Caroline.

“You always want to just pet the dogs.” Cassidy snorted. “But you wouldn’t have wanted the Prince?” She looked at Andy perplexed.

“Of course, I just want to pet dogs. Dogs are the best thing in the world. And you ask me about the Prince even if you didn’t choose him?” She grinned at Cassidy.

“I’m eleven. I don’t need a prince.” Cassidy said, and Miranda nodded in approval and petted Cassidy’s head.

“I guess I would say… if the Prince wanted me, he should come and get me.” Andy chuckled, and the twins seemed to approve of her answer.

She glanced at Miranda who bit her lower lip as Andy looked at her. Andy had to swallow hard as she lowered her eyes.

She had to admit defeat yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ch5, and for all the lovely comments.  
> I feel a little less stressed out now about updating. Sort of. Almost.


	6. Separation anxieties

**Day 15**

On Tuesday morning Miranda and Andy were in the car on their way to the office, when Andy’s phone rang. She looked at it and groaned. Miranda looked at her inquisitively.

“It’s my mother.” Andy sighed.

“Andréa. You need to answer when your mother calls.” Miranda said somewhat sternly. Andy exhaled sharply and finally answered.

 

“Hi mom.”

_“Good morning dear. I haven’t heard anything from you, so I decided to ask if you had rearranged your flights yet?”_

“I did inform Michael and he doesn’t have a problem with it.” Andy hesitated, “Um… But I have not yet told Miranda.”

_“Well, I’m sure she should have no reason to object.”_

“Yeah, surely not.”

_“Now, I need to leave for work as I assume you need to as well. I will see you next week, have a lovely day.”_

“Bye mom.”

 

Andy hung up and put the phone back in to her handbag.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but have you told me _what_ yet?” Miranda asked looking mystified.

“It’s nothing major. I’ll just be leaving three days earlier than I originally intended.” Andy thought she noticed Miranda flinch. “I’m going to Ohio to see my family and leave for London from there.”

“I see.” Miranda said and turned her head away. She was silent for the rest of the car ride.

... ...

Miranda did not say a word to Andy at the office either, but appeared tenser the whole morning. People had been running in and out of Miranda’s office putting out fires Miranda seemed to be starting in a faster pace she had done before. She had threatened to fire three people before midday, which exceeded her three-threat total of the previous two weeks. Miranda also had thrown one layout proposition at the woman that had presented it, calling it moronic and Emily was white as a sheet resulting in Miranda telling her to ‘do something about your face, it clashes with your shirt.’

As Andy watched Emily leave the office, she thought Emily’s face was turning more in to a shade of blue like she had decided to cut the blood flow to make her face match with her shirt, Andy started to wonder if there was something she could do to alleviate the tension.  She had kept herself from talking to Miranda at the office, but now she was going to try something before she would need to give CPR or a blood transfusion to Emily.

“Um… Miranda.”

Miranda glared at her.

“Can I show you something? It won’t take long.” Andy asked cautiously. Andy had gone through her old files and had found the article she wrote for her Runway application.

Miranda sighed, “What is it, Andréa?”

“Come here.” Andy patted the couch and smiled reassuringly.

Miranda looked at her clearly weighing if this was going lead her to call Andy moronic, but she stood up and walked to sit next to Andy. Andy showed her the file.

“What is this?” Miranda looked puzzled.

Andy grinned. “Three years ago, you were looking for an assistant. This is the piece I was going to attach to my application, but before I had finished it, my ex-fiancé had landed his dream job. So, we ended up in Boston.” Andy explained to Miranda who looked at Andy obviously trying to tell if Andy was lying. “Imagine if we had met then, maybe I would be the Emily.” The idea still made Andy chuckle.

“No…” Miranda said calmly turning her gaze to Andy’s laptop, “You might have been the other _Emily_. Emily was already the first assistant back then.” She turned her eyes back to Andy and frowned her eyebrows a tad. Miranda looked at Andy silently for a moment and then just returned to her desk.

Andy looked at Miranda trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. After the next few people who visited the office weren’t threatened with losing their job, Andy relaxed a little.

... ...

Later Andy was still in Nigel’s office, after having eaten a late lunch with him. Nigel was by his desk working and Andy was going through clothes hanging on the clothing rack, when she suddenly said, “I wonder how I'm going to be able to go on without you just handing me the clothes I need to wear. Soon it’s back to jeans, hoodies and sneakers. Maybe the occasional flannel.” Andy said lifting the hem of one of the dresses.

Nigel looked at her enquiringly. “What brought this on?”

Andy sighed, and turned to face Nigel. “My mom called me this morning and I realized I’m past the halfway mark. Including today, I’m here for just ten more days.”

Nigel glanced at his calendar, “I thought you were staying until the end of the month?”

Andy went to sit down and then continued, “Family. I agreed to spend the last few days with them.”

“Aha, I see. That explains _it_.” Nigel raised his eyebrows as if he had realized something.

“Explains what?”

“Um… your frightful talk about the sneakers, of course.” Nigel said, making Andy feel like she had missed the actual punchline.

 

**Day 16**

On Wednesday morning the twins had asked if Andy would go to the park with them. Miranda and Andy had agreed that she would leave the office midday and spent the rest of the day with the twins and their nanny, Cara. Sure, this was not part of her assignment, but she felt that humoring the girls would not hurt, and it was a lovely day to be spending outside. Andy liked the summer in New York and wondered if she would ever experience winter in New York.

Cassidy had grabbed Andy’s hand when they left the townhouse and as they had walked hand in hand, Cassidy had told her about every school project she had done last year and every book she had read. She told Andy that she had been thinking maybe switching from piano to violin.

Andy had been impressed, she in return, had told Cassidy she could almost play the tambourine on a good day and if the song didn’t require tambourine. Cassidy had laughed. Caroline walked with Cara, she was mostly quiet. Andy had heard her chuckle a couple of times.

“Cara, Cara, Cara!” Cassidy rushed to her nanny once they had been in the park a while, “Take a picture of us, please?”

“What kind of a picture you want to take?” Andy asked Cassidy.

Cassidy pondered a while and then pointed a nearby bench. “Let’s sit there.”

“Me too?” Andy said and walked towards the bench with Caroline. Cassidy had already run to the bench. That kid’s energy was bottomless, Andy thought and rolled her eyes.

“Yes, you too.” Cassidy said smilingly.

They sat together on the bench, and Cassidy directed Andy to sit in the middle. As Cara was getting ready to take the picture, Caroline asked, “Could we send it to mom?”

Andy smiled at her, “Sure, Caroline.”

The girls finally approved one of the shots to be sent to their mother, making Andy chuckle when she realized how much alike Miranda and her daughters were with their strict standards.

 

To: m.priestly

Subject: Photoshoot at the park

Greetings from the park,

Caroline and Cassidy wanted you to get this. _Immediately_. Cassidy also wanted to let you know she was thinking of switching from piano to a violin. She also wanted to tell you that we are going to watch a movie when we go back home. Caroline hoped you were having a nice day at the office. Andy wants to let you know that she suspects Cassidy has a secret sugar stash. That kid’s energy levels are out of this world.  
  
Cassidy, Caroline and Andy

 

Andy sent the email to Miranda. After a while they headed back for the townhouse.

... ...

Later in the day Andy and the twins were playing card games in the living room. Most of the games Andy had never heard of and had started to suspect Caroline and Cassidy were making up rules as they went. After another lost round, Andy heard the front door open. The twins jumped up and ran to the foyer to greet their mother. Andy followed them and stopped at the doorway between the foyer and living room, and leaned against the frame. She smiled as the girls hugged their mother and started to tell her about their day.

“Good evening, Andréa.” Miranda smiled at Andy.

“Welcome back.” Andy replied.

“Mom, did you see the picture? Did you get it?” Caroline asked.

“Yes, I did. It was a lovely surprise.” Miranda smiled at Caroline who practically beamed, “Shall we go eat?”

On days Miranda had the girls, she often had a chef come over to prepare the dinner. This day was one of those days. As they sat around the dinner table the twins started telling Miranda what they had done in the park.

“It was so much fun.” Cassidy chuckled. “Andy, you have to go to the park with us again.”

Andy froze and then glanced at Miranda. “Well, darling. Unfortunately, Andréa will have gone back home by the time you return from your father’s.” Miranda smiled weakly at Cassidy.

“What?” Cassidy exclaimed looking surprised. Caroline sat quietly and stared at her mother.

Andy wasn’t sure how Miranda wanted to handle the situation, so she asked, “Miranda, can we talk. Alone?”

Miranda nodded, “Wait here girls, mommy and Andréa are going to go talk for a bit.”

They went in to the TV room and Miranda closed the doors behind them. They stood facing each other, Andy rubbed her hands nervously and started, “I’m sorry, Miranda. I hadn’t thought how this would be for the girls. I… I just was having so much fun spending time with them, that I didn’t realize… how they might feel once I disappeared.”

Miranda stared at her, “So are you going to disappear?”

“Huh? Well, I have… Or I live in London. I don’t know how…?” Andy stuttered.

“From my point of view, it’s quite simple.” Miranda said and crossed her arms. “You’re not going to vanish from _our_ lives.”

Andy nodded in agreement, waiting for Miranda to explain how that was going to happen, because apart from phone or video calls she had no idea.

“Firstly, we have a house in London and we spend a few weeks there every year. A visit should be quite easy for you to arrange.” Miranda started to explain, and Andy nodded.

“Secondly, this whole ludicrous idea was born in Michael’s head, so if he doesn’t offer you vacation days to come and visit them, I’m going to hold him personally accountable for breaking my girls hearts.” Andy nodded again.

“Lastly, I’m going ask their father if the girls could return on Thursday, so we can spend the last evening together. How does this sound?” Miranda ended firm but calm. Andy looked at her and wondered if she had been thinking about this before, or if her work had made her this effective of a crisis solver.

“Yes. I accept each clause.” Andy smiled.

“Good, because I’m close to asking my lawyer to draw a contract, but I presume you know me well enough by now, and such things are unnecessary.” Miranda stated. Andy chuckled, making Miranda raise an eyebrow, “You better not laugh, I am _quite_ serious.”

“Oh, I know.” Andy grinned.

Miranda looked her straight into her eyes for a while and then said, “Now girls, _I know_ you two well enough to know, that you’re behind the door. You can come in.” Miranda had barely finished her sentence as Cassidy had opened the door. She ran straight into Andy and squeezed her.

Caroline walked to Miranda’s side and hugged her. Miranda smiled reassuringly to Caroline and leaned in to whisper her something. Andy arched an eyebrow, Miranda lifted her index finger to her lips to signal that it was a secret.

... ...

Miranda was putting the twins to bed, and Andy was descending the stairs when the front door opened. Andy grinned as she saw Emily arrive. “Hi, Em.” Emily was quiet and put the Book on the side table. “Oh, Em. Why you hate me so much?” Emily narrowed her eyes at Andy and went to hang the dry cleaning.

Andy had descended the stairs, when she heard Miranda, “Andréa, is it Emily?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Would you mind bringing the Book to my study?” Miranda asked.

“Sure.” Andy replied. “As always, it’s been a truly inspiring conversation, Emily my dear, but I must dash now.” Andy said and grabbed the Book. Emily left without a word like she had done every time she had been at the townhouse.

Andy went back upstairs to Miranda’s study and handed her the Book. She stood still a while and said, “I’m sorry Miranda.” Miranda turned in her chair to look at Andy, “I should have understood earlier that this was a stupid idea to come and intervene with your lives. Michael should have understood that.”

“Andréa. Are you really regretting your time here?” Miranda asked softly.

Andy felt hesitant, “No… No, I’m not. I’ve been having too much fun to regret it, but if…”

“ _If_ you had not come and we had not met, I think, and I believe I can speak for the girls too when I say; we would certainly be worse off. Having you around has been… _fun_.” Miranda flashed her radiant smile at Andy. Andy had to fight her creeping blush, but wasn’t sure she was going to succeed.

“Um… Okay. Thanks. I’m gonna go now.” Andy said and turned around as fast as she good, Andy started to walk away from the room, but stopped long enough to say, “Um… Goodnight, Miranda.”

“Goodnight, Andréa.”

 

**Day 17**

The next day Andy was in Miranda’s office. Nigel and Henrietta were there too talking to Miranda about some big photoshoot coming up next week. Andy had not really paid any attention to their conversation, because she had been staring out of the window and flinched when Nigel touched her shoulder, “Six, you with us?”

Andy turned her eyes to Nigel, “I’m here.” Andy said smiling tiredly.

“Miranda.” Nigel said and turned to Miranda who was still talking to Henrietta. “I’m stealing Six for an hour.” He glanced back at Andy, “Maybe two.” He smirked.

“Fine.” Miranda said and turned her attention back to Henrietta.

“Come on Six. We’re getting you coffee.” Nigel said.

... ...

“So, everything going smoothly in the Priestly universe?” Henrietta asked Miranda, as soon as Nigel and Andy had left the room.

Miranda wasn’t sure this was a conversation she wanted to take part in. “Whatever could you be referring to?”

“Well, excluding Tuesday, you’ve been in a really good mood. Yesterday I saw you stare at your phone and you were practically beaming.”

Miranda sighed, “You are just as delusional as ever.”

“Hmm… Maybe. So, how are you feeling about having your stalker around only for a week?”

Miranda clenched her teeth subconsciously.

“Aha!” Henrietta said excitedly, “Nigel was right. There _is_ something afoot.”

“Henrietta dear, I am positive I have no idea what you are talking about.” Miranda said as neutrally as she could manage, “ _And_ I would appreciate if you would pass this sentiment to Nigel also. Maybe during one of these gossip sessions you seem to be having and of which I hope Runway is not paying you for.”

“Feisty, but lacking bite.” Henrietta laughed.

“Go. Away.” Miranda said sounding annoyed, Henrietta grinned, but left.

Miranda took her glasses off and put them on her desk. She thought back the previous two days and wanted to groan. When Andréa had told her she was leaving earlier, Miranda had wanted to tell her ‘No’, but held her tongue. It had been a foolish thought, it was just three more days. Besides that, she had no power over the girl, nothing to force her to stay.

If Andréa had truly come work for her three years prior, Miranda would have had. But if Andréa had worked for her, Miranda would not have probably never seen this part of her that made Miranda want to tell her not to leave.

The idea of having her around for a couple of weeks a year made the twins happy, and even if _they_ still would never be, Miranda was not prepared to let go of Andréa completely.

... ...

“So, why you look like you have not slept for days?” Nigel frowned and looked at Andy, once they had seated themselves to a table at the nearby café.  

“Huh? Do I really look that tired?”

“Yes and no. You were almost yawning throughout the meeting.” Nigel explained, “So I wondered if something had happened.”

Andy sighed. “No, not really. It’s just… last night.”

“Yes?”

“We had an… episode of sorts and I realized how absurd this whole situation was.” Andy sighed again.

“You and Miranda had a fight?” Nigel sounded surprised.

Andy laughed weakly, “If I had fought with Miranda, you think I’d still be here? In existence, I mean.” Andy tried to lighten the mood, and then continued, “No, the twins were surprised that I’m leaving so soon. But Miranda handled the situation.”

“So, you did not fight, and the situation is fixed, but...?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking it was my fault. I should have kept my distance from Caroline and Cassidy. I’m sure I could have just done this with just following Miranda at the office for a couple of days.” Andy looked down at her hands, “This seems a bit too cruel.”

“I doubt that, and as Miranda’s friend I have to say that you being here has clearly done good to her.” Nigel stated.

Andy looked at Nigel a little puzzled, "Really?"

“Yes, Miranda has been more relaxed, happier even. Well, apart from this Tuesday... But she actually enjoyed Irv’s 60th which I would have _never_ expected.” Nigel listed, “That Tuesday was a clear demonstration of your influence on her.”

“I’m not sure I understand your point.” Andy arched her eyebrow and looked at Nigel.

“She isn’t someone who trusts people easily or allows them close. You’ve gotten close, fast. On days you haven’t threatened to abandon her, she’s been happier I’ve seen her in a long while.” Nigel smiled.

“But I haven’t _threatened_ anything. It’s been clear the whole time I would be going home to London after this month.” Andy felt a slight pain in her heart, and even a little resentment towards Michael who indirectly had caused the pain, “But that being said, I am really going to _miss_ all of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, you are all awesome.  
> And thank you for all the comments, truly.


	7. A dinner and few realizations

**Day 18**

Andy, Miranda and the twins were in the foyer, the twins were leaving to go to their fathers for almost a week. Their father had agreed that the girls would come back next Thursday so they could see Andy before she was leaving. The girls hugged their mother and then in turns hugged Andy. They stepped outside, and the girls walked to the car.

“See you next week.” Andy smiled and waved at the girls when they were stepping in the car.

“Bye Andy, bye mom!” They said in unison. They closed the car door and it took off.

Andy and Miranda turned around and went back inside.

“So, as the chef isn’t here, should we cook or order in?” Miranda asked casually.

“Order… in? _You_ order in?” Andy’s eyes had widened as she stared at Miranda.

“Sometimes I wonder what kind of a person you take me for.” Miranda grinned as she crossed her arms, “The idea of me ordering food shouldn’t rattle anyone this much.”

Andy chuckled, “Well, you’ll have to buy Michael’s book to find out. Or I suppose he should send you one.”

“I can hardly wait.” Miranda rolled her eyes. “But now it seems we have to order in. I only have a limited time left to prove to you that I, in fact, am a human being.”

... ...

Miranda had chosen the restaurant, it was an upscale one Andy had never heard of, but the salad Miranda had recommended had probably been one of the best things Andy had ever eaten. They had finished their dinner, but were still sitting together in the dining room.

“So, I have to ask.” Andy said.

Miranda raised her eyebrow curiously and looked at Andy, “Yes?”

Andy crossed her hands on the table and leaned forward, “How did Michael manage this? How he got you to agree to this?”

Miranda's lips quirked, “Hmm… So, you don’t know?”

“No, Michael didn’t tell me.”

Miranda arched her eyebrow, “But you must be suspecting something?”

“Of course, but… It doesn’t seem likely.”

“Do tell.” Miranda rested her chin against her hand and smirked.

“The only think I could think was that he’s blackmailing you with something,” Miranda covered her mouth with the hand her chin had rested against, but Andy could see the laughter in Miranda’s eyes, “But it doesn’t seem like the Michael I know.” Andy said eyeing Miranda who could no longer hold back the chuckle. “So, I guess that’s a no.”

Miranda bit her lower lip and quirked her eyebrow, “No, no blackmail.” She then answered slightly shaking her head.

“You are not going to tell me, are you?” Andy asked narrowing her eyes and grinned.

“I think… Let’s just say, we met a long time ago and things happened. I owed him a favor, and this was his way of claiming said favor.” Miranda said mysteriously.

Andy wondered what kind of history Michael and Miranda had, Miranda was about ten years younger than Michael, and Andy could picture that Michael could have been a real lady killer in his time. He had been married to Ellen forever and she couldn’t believe he would have cheated on Ellen, but how could she be sure. The idea of Michael and Miranda made Andy feel a little uneasy which surprised her.

“Fine, be that way.” Andy rolled her eyes at Miranda and snorted. “Another question then.”

“Go on.” Miranda smirked and Andy wondered if she was going to get anything out this grinning woman facing her.

“On Wednesday, what did you whisper to Caroline after our discussion?” Andy said sounding slightly worried.

Miranda leaned back in her chair and smiled tentatively, “Caroline… is a sensitive child. She seems to worry about me more than she should. Especially at her age.”

“Worries about you?" Andy asked puzzled, but then recalled, "Right, when I laughed at you being Ursula, she looked a bit… shocked.”

Miranda’s eyebrows quirked up, “So, you noticed? But yes, she worries that you’re hurting my feelings.” Miranda smiled at Andy, “But I told her not to worry, I was…” Miranda stopped talking as they heard the front door open. “This has been lovely, Andréa. But I must get to work now.”

“You were… _what?_ ” Andy asked as Miranda stood up and smiled mischievously at Andy.

“Another time.” Miranda said and left the dining room. Andy hit her forehead against the table. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

_... ..._

Andy left the dining room after Miranda and went to the guest room. She flopped down on her bed and soon she heard the front door open again. She wondered for a while who it could be until she figured it out and jumped out of bed. Andy went to the top of the stairs and called out as loud as she could, without bothering Miranda who had gone to work in her study, “Ryan!”

“Um… Yeah?” She heard him answer.

“Wait, I’ll be down in a bit.” Ryan was the dogwalker. Andy decided after these couple of days she could use some fresh air and get a walking tour of Miranda’s neighborhood. “Do you mind if I come with you?” She asked as she appeared in the foyer.

“Um… Okay.” Ryan said.

 _He’s so chatty_ , she thought, but she wasn’t looking for anyone to talk with. She just wanted the fresh air, and Ryan, even though he was younger than Andy, was easy on the eyes, like annoyingly so, he was the sort of person who probably looked good even at dentist while having his teeth pulled out _._

They walked around for an hour, talked a bit. Andy found out Ryan wanted to be a stand-up comedian, and had almost snorted after he had said it, but scolded herself in her mind immediately. _Maybe he was funny. He’s so dumb it is kind of funny. Andy, no. Be nice._

He told her that he was working both as a dogwalker and as a barista at a nearby café. He didn’t volunteer much information, but Andy had interviewed non-talkative people before, so it was a good mental workout for her to try and get him open up.

They arrived at the townhouse and once she and Ryan were inside Miranda appeared at the top the the stairs. “I _see_.” She glowered at the of them, and Andy thought that if this was a movie, there would definitely had been a glacier forming around Miranda, the room felt like all the warmth had been sucked out. Miranda turned around and went back to the study. Andy felt a shiver go down her spine.

Andy said goodbye to Ryan and stood in the foyer staring at the top of the stairs. She should go see Miranda, maybe Miranda thought that Andy had crossed a line fraternizing with her employees? Her assistants were under strict conduct rules and those applied to Ryan too. Andy groaned. She realized she had to go and apologize, she didn’t want to have Ryan fired and she was there to observe, not to hang out with dogwalkers.

She approached Miranda’s study, the door was ajar, still she chose to knock. “Yes?” Miranda had somehow made that one word feel like a weapon without even raising her eyes from the Book.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…” Miranda clenched her teeth, and Andy was interrupted.

Miranda turned to face her, “It is not my concern with whom you choose to _socialize_ with, you’re both young attractive people, I understand the appeal.” Miranda said her eyes flaring so that it made it hard for Andy to breath. “ _But_ if I expect you to be at the house, I would assume it is not too difficult to inform if you’re going out.”

Andy felt confused, she stared at Miranda who was still glaring at her. “I-I… I’m not… interested in him.” She managed to say. “And in the future, I’ll know to tell you.”

“Fine.” Miranda stated bluntly and turned away.

Andy started to leave the room, but turned around, “I mean it Miranda. I’m not interested in _him_.” Miranda didn’t react, and Andy left the room.

Andy reached the guest room, stood in front of the bed and then faceplanted on the bed. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. The confusion hadn’t cleared, Miranda was obviously angry, but so far Andy had been quite sure she was just flirting with Andy to get her flustered. But just maybe Miranda wasn’t, the last lingering of doubt of this being part of a deception started to fade in Andy’s mind. _But I’m not gay._ Andy crossed her arms over her face. _Right?_

**Day 19**

Miranda sighed, and realized she had been doing that a lot lately. _Last night..._ She was not certain what had happened last night. _Who am I kidding, of course I know._ Miranda avoided the word looming in the back of her mind; jealous. She had been jealous, when she saw Andréa in the foyer with the dogwalker.

Miranda tapped her fingers against her desk and glanced at her phone, and contemplated how badly she wanted to fire the dogwalker. Ultimately, she decided against it, the boy had not annoyed her once since he had taken over as Patricia’s walker over six months ago, and this feeling of jealousy was not something Miranda wanted to be guided by.

Jealousy had definitely not been a part of Miranda’s original plan of handling Andréa, it had not been part of her renewed plan either. Who had she been kidding thinking she could just have fun teasing Andréa and enjoy her company while she was occasionally going to visit them. This feeling was not caused by being slightly enchanted by someone. As she thought of Andréa she touched her lips gently. Once she realized her unconscious hand movement she clenched her fist, _Good God, Miranda, get a hold of yourself._

Andrea was about twenty years younger, she lived in London and was leaving in under a week. Sure, a lot could happen before that, considering she had gone from being irritated to being jealous in under three weeks. They could probably start dating and break up by the time Andréa was leaving. Miranda rolled her eyes. The distance and the time they still had were mendable, but the age difference was something Miranda was not sure about.

Andréa had said ‘not interested in _him_ ’, the emphasis had been obvious, but could it possibly mean that there was a chance for Miranda to be the one Andréa really  _was_ interested in? _I don’t have time for this… to be pining like I’m a 14-year-old girl in the midst of their first love._

If Miranda was one to use profanities, she would have told herself ’Fuck this, I’m Miranda fucking Priestly,’ and gone after the thing she wanted. She did end up in the same conclusion, however without such distasteful language. Miranda decided that today, after the charity auction she had to attend, she was going to talk to Andréa. _This_ limbo _isn’t a state I am going to exist in._

Miranda was pulled back to reality when she heard Andréa’s voice, “Hey Em, you think we would already be _besties_ , if I had started working here three years ago?” Andréa had yet again been having lunch with Nigel.

“Go away.” Miranda heard her first assistant reply sharply.

“Oh, Em. You break my heart.” Andréa chuckled as she walked in to Miranda’s office and sat down on the couch.

Nigel had not been making this easier, Miranda had thought when Andréa had walked in. Since she had decided to have Nigel dress the girl, he had been obviously partial to Andréa, sending her home with clothes he obviously knew Miranda had liked. Today was no different, Miranda had to force her eyes off of Andréa and back to the proofs in front of her. _There will be time for that later,_ she told herself and fought back a grin.

... ...

It had been an interesting week Andy thought while sitting on the TV room couch. It had become her favorite room in the house, probably because she had spent the most time there together with the Priestly clan. In a week she would be gone and had no idea when she could see any of them again.

She sighed and Patricia who was laying in front of the couch, raised her head. “Pats, do you remember when we discussed you moving to London? It’s almost time for that.” She chuckled, and the dog looked at her curiously. “No, I couldn’t take you from them.” She sighed again.

No one was home, the twins had left the day before and Miranda was at some benefit. Andy hadn’t really listened to Miranda when she told where she was going, Miranda had looked too stunning for Andy’s mind to be able to process both the visual and spoken information given to her brain at the same time. Maybe it was good to have a little time to herself, she and Miranda would be spending every day together until the twins would arrive on Thursday. She still couldn’t figure out the woman. Andy was certain Miranda was flirting with her, of that there was no doubt.

Andy shook her head; no, how could it really be? _The_ Miranda Priestly interested in a woman twenty years younger than her, no way. Andy warned herself not to be expecting too much out of it. _What is that woman doing to me? I’ve never even considered being with… a woman._ She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it.

 _Wait up_. Andy said to herself, and parted from the pillow and rose up to sit on the couch. _Haven’t I though?_ She started to think each celebrity crush she had ever had, they were all women. She tried to think one man, but couldn’t. She thought back her interactions with Miranda, and could not really blame the blushing and the stuttering on _that_ dream anymore, not if she was being completely honest with herself.

 _Holy shit. I am gay._ Andy stared at TV as she slowly let herself realize what she just had understood. She had never really thought about it, or let herself think about it, her family was sort of conservative in some things and sexuality was one thing not really open for questioning. Andy had realized she had never been that into any guy, but had blamed that on the fact that most men were boring, or dumb, or too full of themselves, or whatever. The few guys she had dated, had been interesting in an intelligent way, but  _sexually,_ she had never been that drawn to any of them. 

“Pats. Patsy.” Andy dropped on her knees on the floor and reached her hand to touch the dog. “I think I’m gay.” Andy said to the dog who just glanced at Andy and then stretched herself. _Obviously not a surprise to Patsy it seems,_ Andy chuckled.

Andy wasn’t sure how she was going to survive the week, because of this epiphany she just had, would not make it easier to be around Miranda, just thinking about her made Andy nervous and a little excited. But she understood she had to make Miranda see she wasn’t opposed to the idea, if Andy was to just leave without this option being on the table, she would regret it. That much was obvious to her, even if this realization had been sort of sudden.

She was still in a deep state of comprehension, when her phone started to vibrate somewhere on the couch. _Shit. Where is it?_ After flipping a few pillows, she found it and was surprised it was Ellen who was calling her. _Why is Ellen calling me?_

 

“Ellen? Is everyth…”

 _“Andy! Oh, Andy. It’s Michael. He’s… he’s been admitted to the hospital.”_ Ellen was crying.

“What? When? _Why?!_ ” Andy shouted, feeling panic growing inside of her.

_“They think it’s cancer. Lungs. It’s… I…”_

 “No. No. No. Don’t. No Ellen. No.” Andy could not stop repeating the word ‘no’ in her mind either. Ellen cried. “I’m coming home. I’ll book the next flight. Ellen. I’m coming.”

_“Thank you, Andy, thank you.”_

 

Andy opened her laptop and found the next flight. 21:30 PM. She had an hour to get to the airport to be able to make the check-in. She shut the computer and rushed to the guest room. She called a taxi and threw her stuff into her luggage, hopefully most of it at least. This made every thought she had had during the last 15 minutes, take a step back. She could only feel the panic filling her insides, she had no choice; she had to get home. Taxi was here. Andy had to leave a message to Miranda, _why I don’t have her number?!_ Andy ripped piece of her notebook page and scribbled:

 

 **I’m sorry, I need to go home.**  
**An emergency.**  
**I’ll call when I can.**

**Andy**

 

And added her phone number after her name and left the note on the table in the foyer. She couldn’t make her hands write that Michael had cancer, it could not be true. Maybe Ellen had misunderstood something, _that must be it. It could not be,_ she felt a tear falling down her cheek. She exited the townhouse and hopped in the taxi and rushed to the airport.

... ...

After she had cleared the check-in, she dug her phone out again and texted Ellen telling her when her flight was landing. She sat down on to a bench and checked the time, fifteen minutes until boarding. She stared down at her phone, wondering if she should turn it off already. Andy looked around and tried to find something else to focus on other than thinking about Michael, but being in the airport made her think about him. After all she had met the man at the airport where he had interviewed her for the job that spring two years prior.

He told her it was a good chance to evaluate a person’s nature. People at the airport were usually groggy, frustrated, hungry or angry, so he wanted to see her new assistant at her worst. Andy chuckled at the memory but at the same time had to fight back the lump in her throat. Her thoughts were interrupted by the boarding call.

Andy stood up and started moving towards her gate, but before she had taken even more than three steps, her phone rang. Andy did not recognize the number, but knew immediately who it was. For a second Andy considered she would not answer, but before she left she wanted to hear Miranda’s voice.

 

_“Andréa!”_

“Hi Miranda, I can’t really talk now, I have…”

_“What is going on? What emergency?”_

“Michael. But I have to board the plane now. I’ll call when I’m back in London.” Andy wanted to end the call as fast as possible. She didn’t want to cry on the phone.

 _“Andréa.”_ Miranda’s voice was so soft Andy’s heart clenched.

Andy could feel the lump already in her throat, grow, and just said quickly, “I’ll call.”

 

Andy hung up, turned off her phone, and wiped off yet another tear rolling down her cheek. _This is not how this was supposed to go._ Andy swallowed and took a breath exhaling audibly and headed for her gate and then, _London_.


	8. Back home

**Day 20**

The flight had felt long, Andy had been barely able to sleep. She just kept thinking how this could not be real. None of it. Michael having cancer and she already on her way to London. Heading out of the terminal, Andy spotted a familiar face in the crowd, seeing Anna made her feel slightly better about being back home, “If it isn’t my favorite London-based-redhead!” Andy exclaimed as she grabbed Anna in a tight hug.

“Oh, so you’ve found other red-heads to compete for the number one spot?” Anna narrowed her eyes skeptically. “Hardly seems possible.” They both chuckled and then sighed. “Shall we go?” Anna asked. “We’ll go straight to the hospital.”

Andy swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.”

As Andy sat in Anna’s car she took in the sights. This city she had missed and the people here, it felt hollower than she had expected to feel once back in London. Her thoughts varied between Miranda, whom she really wanted to call, but it was still middle of the night in New York and Andy didn’t really know what to say to her. And Michael, “So how…”

Anna answered before Andy could finish, “We don’t really know. Without radiation and all that, maybe six months, maybe a year. With them…” Anna’s voice faltered, and Andy took Anna’s free hand and squeezed it supportively. “…maybe a few years more.” Anna sighed.

“Shit. I-I… I’m so sorry, Anna.”

“I know, luv.” Anna now squeezed Andy’s hand and smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

... ...

After spending a while in the hospital at Michael’s bedside there was really no way to deny the situation anymore, Michael had lung cancer. He had been admitted four days prior when his cough had, well stopped being a simple cough anymore. Andy still had tough time looking at Michael, even if he still looked like the same Michael with whom she had her last meal three weeks ago. He was as chatty and upbeat as ever, but laying in a hospital bed with monitors all around him put a damper on things.

It was strange, how could something like this occur so suddenly, in just a week he was going to start his first treatment cycle. The last and first person Andy had ever lost was her grandmother, she also had cancer. _Fuck cancer._ Andy thought to herself.

“Andy?” Michael looked at her inquiringly. “You with us?”

“I was just making a mental list of all cancers I could think of, and telling them to fuck off.” Andy replied. She felt angry and sad.

Michael snorted, “That seems like an excellent exercise.”

“I wonder. It doesn’t feel all that effective.” Andy said her tone flat.

Anna came back to the room and sat next to her mother.

“Andy, honey.” Ellen started talking. “You need to go get some rest, you’ve been awake far too long. Soon _you’ll_ need a hospital bed.” Andy looked at Ellen and could not argue, “Anna will take you.”

“Yeah.” Andy said sounding as flat as before.

“Come on, you’ll stay at my place.” Anna said, and Andy wasn’t going to resist. Spending the night alone did not feel like a fun idea, and Anna’s place was the closest.

... ...

As Anna and Andy prepared the couch in Anna’s living room for Andy to sleep in, Andy could not stop thinking about Michael, “This doesn’t feel right. He’s only 57 years old.” Andy said and flopped down on the couch.

“I’m 30 and I could die tomorrow.” Anna said surprisingly casually.

Andy eyed Anna. “Shut up. You’re not allowed to die before me.”

“ _Allowed?”_ Anna looked at Andy in with a mix of amusement and disbelief.

“Yes, I’m forbidding it.”

“Andy luv, you sound like a five-year-old.” Anna said and sat down next to Andy. Andy rested her head against Anna’s shoulder and Anna wrapped her arm around Andy. They sat in silence, until Anna started talking again, “Andy. I need to tell you something, _before_ dad tattles _._ ”

Andy lifted her head and turned her eyes towards Anna.

“I’m pregnant.” Anna said.

Andy’s eyes widened and for the first time in the last 24 hours her heart felt lighter, “Really?” Anna smiled, and Andy wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her. “Congratulations! I didn’t even know you and Kev had decided to go for it.”

Kevin was Anna’s husband and they had been married for four years, but Kevin was rarely around. He was a photographer, not really famous, but his career seemed to have been picking up more and more momentum and he had been traveling a lot. Currently he was still somewhere in Africa trying to get a flight home.

“Andy, are you crying?” Anna started laughing.

“I might be, but these tears feel good for a change.” Andy smiled and let go off Anna, “So when?”

“December 10th."

“A _Christmas_ miracle.” Andy said dramatically.

“Hopefully I will not have to spend Christmas at the maternity ward, but now.” Anna patted Andy’s knee, “Sleep. We both need it.”

Andy suppressed a yawn. “Agreed.”

Andy stared at the ceiling after getting herself under the blanket. It looked strange even though it wasn’t unfamiliar to her, but because it wasn’t the ceiling she had expected to see today. Less than 24 hours before she had been wondering how she would feel once she was back in London. And now she knew.

Andy had not had a chance to say goodbye to the twins, Nigel, Hannah _or Miranda._ Maybe this was for the best, like ripping a band-aid off. Only the little pain in her chest she felt every time her thoughts lingered even close to Miranda, made her realize that it was not that easy. Andy had yet to call her, but before she drifted off to sleep she decided to do it the next day.

 

**Day 21**

The next day Andy was in Michael’s hospital room, Ellen had gone visit home after spending the night at the hospital and Anna went to her office even if she had taken the week off. Andy and Michael had spent the morning talking about Michael’s book.

“… So, the book is almost ready. There are somethings that need more work, but all and all, I am quite happy with it. You need to add your input and we’re one step closer to publishing.” Michael told Andy.

“My input?” Andy looked at Michael confused. “I know this month was to give you more insight in to Miranda, but I can’t…” Andy wasn’t sure what to say. She felt conflicted. Firstly, she wasn’t that confident she could nonchalantly add anything to Michael’s book, she was just an assistant.

Secondly, she was afraid of how she was going to portray Miranda. During the weeks spend in New York, she had seen a side of Miranda others never see. Probably. She was still a little baffled by the woman. All she was certain, was that she was impressed by Miranda and that Andy wasn’t sure if she wanted to share what she had found.

Andy glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 2 PM. Miranda was most likely on her way to the Runway office. Andy decided she needed to call Miranda. She stood up, left the room and walked in to the hospital cafeteria. She dialed and felt a flutter in her stomach as she waited Miranda to answer.

 

 _“Good morning Andréa. Your flight must have had multiple layovers if you have just landed.”_ The sarcasm and annoyance in Miranda’s voice was obvious. Andy irked as she remembered she probably had promised to call as soon as possible.

“Sorry, Miranda. No, yesterday was just eventful and I couldn’t find the time to call.” Andy said, with her tone trying to calm down the most impatient woman ever.

 _“You couldn’t find the time. I see. Well I am_ glad _you could find time now.”_ The sarcasm was still present, but there was a slight shift in tone as Miranda moved to the next topic, _“So, what was the emergency? You only said it involved Michael before you departed.”_

 _Right._ Andy had not wanted to say it to Miranda before, “Michael… He has lung cancer.” The lump in her throat seem to grow each time she had to say it out loud.

_“Oh, Andréa. I’m sorry.”_

“Yeah, I’m too.” Andy sighed, “But he’s going to fight it.” Andy tried to sound positive.

 _“Well, that’s good. Have you… eaten or slept?”_ Andy could tell Miranda was out of her comfort zone, but her effort made Andy smile.

“Yes, Miranda. I spent the night at Anna’s and we and Ellen are going to have dinner in Michael’s room later today.”

_“Anna?”_

“She’s Michael and Ellen’s daughter.

 _“I see.”_ Miranda paused for a while and continued. _“Andréa, if you need anything, if I can help you in any way, please, tell me.”_

“Thank you.”

 

Soon after they ended the call and Andy wondered if she could ever imagine asking a favor from the woman she used to call the Dragon Lady. She rolled her eyes and grinned. The flutter was still present inside of her and she was still smiling widely when she stepped back in to Michael’s room. She stopped as Michael stared at her arching his eyebrow. “So, where did you wander off to? I’m pretty sure you left mid your own sentence.” He smirked.

“I had to make a phone call and when I glanced at the clock…” Michael was staring at her clearly finding it funny, “And I realized that was the best time to reach… the person in question.”

“The person… In question?” Michael couldn’t stop smirking. “Do tell? You met someone in New York?”

“What, why would you assume in New York?” Andy tried to sound as neutral as she could.

“Hmm… Elementary, my dear Watson. _Before_ your Big Apple-adventure, you never left mid your own sentences to call someone.” Michael laughed.

“I’m admitting nothing.” Andy said avoiding eye contact with Michael.

“Uh-huh… Your profuse blushing is evidence enough for me.” Michael grinned. “But in all seriousness, Andy. I’m glad. _Whoever_ the person in question is, I encourage this wholeheartedly. Sometimes I’ve worried, if working as much as we do, was making you miss the important things in life.” Michael said in a fatherly tone and smiled, Andy looked at him. Hehad said ‘whoever. _’_ _Does he know and what does he think he knows?_ “After all, you ended your engagement to come here and I’ve felt guilty about that sometimes.”

“No, don’t. Ever. Nate and I were never meant to be, we never wanted the same things from live.” Andy said, “If you hadn’t hired me, I would’ve given up on the things I _wanted_ and accepted Nate’s dreams as my own. I would never had found out who _I_ am and what _I_ want.”

“Well, if say so. But love is a _wonderous_ thing and one should not avoid it.” Michael said, and Andy wasn’t sure if he was still talking to Andy or himself.

“I called someone, who may or may not be in New York, but how you managed to get _love_ in to the equation?” Andy asked rolling her eyes, but thinking to herself if it could ever in a million years happen.

Michael looked at Andy again, “Shouldn’t love always be a part of the equation?”

“That sounds like the title of a self-help-book. I’m worried about your mental state.” Andy stated.

Michael grinned, “You probably should read one, your look on love is grim at best. I should include a clause in my testament, ‘Andréa L. Sachs is to receive her part of the commission only after finding her true love.’”

“Don’t. Don’t talk about your…”

“My testament. Andy, I do need one. I might be alive six months from now, I might be alive three years from now, but I need to be ready.”

“I know. But it’s still not…”

“And I promised my publisher the book will be at their desk by November, but these treatments I need to undergo, will be difficult. You will need to finish the book, so part of the commission belongs to you. I’m not going to postpone the release when I have such a capable assistant still working for me. But… this leads to the other matter we need to discuss.” Michael said, and Andy was pretty sure what he was going to say next, “After November, I will not need an assistant anymore. I’m going to focus on my health and my growing family, and probably stop writing all-together. At least for a while.”

“Yeah.” Andy smiled, “I sort of assumed as much.”

“I will give you the most flattering letter of recommendation ever given in the history of mankind.”

“How modest of you.” Andy nodded pouting her lips.

Michael winked, “Only the _best_ for the _best_ assistant I’ve ever had.”

Andy narrowed her eyes at Michael, “I’m the only assistant you’ve ever had.”

“No, you actually are not. During my lecture series in the 90’s I had this woman named Edith as my assistant. Marvelous woman.” Michael looked at the ceiling reminiscing. “Oh. She did make these heavenly scones... I take it back; only the _best_ for my _second-best_ assistant.” He looked at Andy and grinned.

“You never know. I could be a natural scone-baker.” Andy said smugly.

“Doubtful. Your chicken-soup-experiment almost destroyed us all.”

Andy snorted, “Shut up. It wasn’t that bad.”

Anna and Ellen walked into the room, and Anna said grinning, “Oh, it definitely was. You should come with a warning label ‘Kitchen hazard’.” Ellen just nodded.

“I always knew Anna and Michael were wicked, but…” Andy turned to look at Ellen, “Et tu, Ellen?” Andy shook her head.

“Sorry, honey. On this one, I’m with them.” Ellen patted Andy’s shoulder sympathetically.

“One day I will show you all.” Andy shook her fist in the air, and Anna handed her a take-away box, making Andy spout out quickly, “You are forgiven.”

Anna grinned, “You make me worry. Someone just needs to dangle a little food in front of you and they can lure you easily into an obviously suspicious van.”

“Don’t be absurd. Spring rolls, then maybe.” Andy laughed.

... ...

Miranda was in her office looking through yet another set of proofs, as she noticed Nigel and Henrietta come in, “What do you two want?” She asked sighing, as Henrietta closed the doors behind her. _Oh, no. This is going to be something personal._ Those two never closed the doors otherwise.

“What, we are your friends and we are worried about you.” Nigel said casually.

“Exactly, we heard your lovely companion has left the city abruptly.” Henrietta added.

Miranda took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Of course, you’ve heard.”

“So?” Nigel asked signaling with his hands to continue.

“What?” Miranda said flatly.

“What happened?!” Henrietta asked gasping like she was about to die without rumors she constantly needed to feed her soul.

“It’s personal.” Miranda said and regretted her words immediately as Nigel and Henrietta looked at each other their eyes wide, “You halfwits. It’s personal to _Andréa_. It has nothing to do with me.”

“But you do look worried.” Henrietta said, and Nigel nodded in agreement.

Miranda sighed. “I’m not going to get rid of you two, am I?”

“Not until we are sure you are okay.” Nigel said.

“I’m fine. Michael Helm isn’t. Andréa had to fly home, because he was hospitalized.” Miranda said and put her glasses back on.

“So, have you talked to Andy since she left?” Nigel asked inquisitively.

“Yes, she called this morning.” Miranda said trying to focus on the proofs, hoping it would make her friends disappear.

“When are you talking to her again?” Henrietta asked, apparently still in the room despite Miranda’s best efforts.

“I do not know.” Miranda replied, “Could you two go now? I need to get things done as I’m sure you need to as well.”

Her friends started to leave, “But you know Miranda, Andy might be considering, intelligent and even charming, but I’ve gathered that she’s a bit _insecure_ , when it comes to…” Nigel lowered his voice to a whisper as Henrietta opened the doors, _“…the matters of the heart.”_ He winked, and they left.

Miranda stared after them. She knew Andréa had had lunch with Nigel on few days, but what on Earth had they been talking about. Not that she was going to ask him, Miranda was not going to give him the satisfaction.

On Saturday when Miranda had arrived at the townhouse and read the note Andréa left on the table, she had felt a surge of panic, she had not felt in years. Not since the twin’s father had threatened to take them from her. Not that he really could, but for a moment she had panic grasp her insides.

Andréa was a little more difficult to handle than Miranda's ex-husband, but the sadness and anxiety she had felt made it clear to her, that even if _they_ could not currently be together, it would not be for forever. Miranda wanted Andréa in her life more than she had allowed herself to realize, now she just needed to make sure Andréa would not get too far out of her reach.

... ...

After they had finished eating, Anna and Andy decided to head back to Anna’s. Ellen was going to spend yet another night at the hospital.

Laying on the couch Andy reminisced the time she was fairly new to London. In the beginning she had thought the Helm-family was strange. No way, could they be so happy and honest and supportive and welcoming.

They were so vastly different from her family, she was waiting when their façade would fall. It never did. They were exactly what they had seemed to be. Soon Andy was a regular at their family dinners, she became closer to Anna than she was to her own biological sister. The past two years Michael, Ellen, Anna and Kevin had been the most prominent part of her life. Her family.

And now everything was going to change, she wasn’t sure what was going to happen, would she leave London? Where would she go? Back to US? France? Sweden? She felt lost.

Andy realized she hadn’t told her family she wasn’t able to make it on Friday. It would be about 6 PM in Cincinnati, she felt the floor around until her hand found the phone. She didn’t feel like talking to them, but she felt guilty for having to postpone their reunion indefinitely. 

 

“Hello, mom.” Andy said as she heard the line open.

 _“Andy dear, what is happening? You’re not going to cancel, are you? Andy?”_ Andy started to sob, which surprised even herself. _“Andy, what’s wrong, honey?”_

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but I can’t come. I’m back in London.”

_“What?”_

“I had to come back Saturday. Michael, my boss… He’s not well.”

_“Oh, I’m so sorry, honey.”_

“No, I’m sorry. I really… I miss you guys.” Andy did, even if she had been apprehensive about visiting them.

It was silent at the end of the line for a while.

 _“Richard, we are going to London.”_ Andy heard her mother said, and Andy then heard her dad’s voice, _“’What are you talking about Lillian?’ You heard me. Book us a flight.”_ Her mother ended adamant.

“Mom? You don’t…”

_“Oh, Andy don’t even try. We’ve never been there, and our baby needs us now. I’ll let you know when we are arriving. Try to sleep honey, we love you.”_

“Okay… I love you guys too.”

 

Andy ended the call and felt a little worried. A little happy, but maybe more worried. Anna came to the room, “Who are you talking to?”

“My… my parents are coming.”

“Oh.” Anna’s eyes widened in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer, sorry.  
> Been binge-watching Once Upon a Time.  
> It's melting my brains.


	9. A family affair

**Day 25**

Next Friday morning Andy was standing at the airport waiting to spot faces she hadn’t seen for over two years. She wasn’t sure how she was going to survive; her nerves were in tatters. Michael and Ellen had been surprisingly ecstatic about the idea of meeting her parents. She wasn’t sure if she should have worried more about their excitement.

Finally, she spotted her parents and soon after her mom had noticed her, the brunette started rushing towards her, “Andy! How I’ve missed you!” Her mother grabbed her in to a hug.

“I’ve missed you too. Hi dad.” She said to her dad when he reached them. Her mom let go and she side hugged her dad. “Shall we go?”

“Are we going to get a little black cab everyone rides in London?” Her mom sounded excited.

“Sorry, mom. Another time. Anna offered to drive us. She’s waiting outside.” Andy told her parents. Anna had offered to drive them just out of curiosity, and would not hear Andy pleading her not to.

They walked outside, and Anna was standing by her car, grinning. The whole Helm-family was enjoying this too much.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Sachs!” Anna greeted her parents with a handshake. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“None of that Mr. and Mrs. stuff, call me Lillian and this is Richard.” Andy’s mom smiled and pointed at her dad.

“Right. Well, Lillian, Richard, please step right in.” Anna opened the car door. Andy sighed.

... ...

To Andy’s chagrin Anna had decided to tell Andy’s mother that she was pregnant. This resulted in Lillian sighing and retelling multiple times how she wished Andy would finally find a nice man and give her more grandchildren.

Andy had squeezed Anna’s arm and clenched her teeth while fake smiling, telling Anna to mind the road. This just prompted Anna to tell Lillian how she had tried to set up Andy, but no one ever worked out. It was true in a way. Anna tried to set her up, Andy never agreed to go.

After they were out of the car Andy had mouthed Anna _I hate you,_ and Anna had just blown her a kiss and gotten back in to her car and driven off.

“What a lovely girl. You should really heed what she says.” Lillian told Andy after Anna had left.

“You think? She and her husband have been married for four years and _maybe_ spent nine months together under the same roof.”

“Heavens.” Lillian’s eyes widened for a second, “But at least _her mother_ is getting grandchildren.”

“You have grandkids.”

“Yes, and they are wonderful, but I want to see little Andys too.”

Andy wanted to say that ‘they might disappoint you too’, but went with, “I could get a goldfish and name it Little Andy.”

Lillian looked at Andy disapprovingly, but let the conversation go and followed Andy into the apartment, allowing Andy to sigh in relief.

... ...

They had been at Andy’s apartment for couple of hours and her mother had said about everything so far how it was ‘so British’. Andy had laughed at her mother's enthusiasm; her father had mostly been watching TV finding British TV shows intriguing. “So how are you holding up.” Her mother had suddenly said.

“I’m better, mom. I…” Andy’s phone started to vibrate, it was Miranda, they hadn’t talked since Monday, “I’m sorry, mom, I’ll be right back. I need to take this.” Andy said as she slipped shoes on and walked out from her apartment, she wanted to talk to Miranda freely, without worrying about her mother listening in.

 

“Hi, Miranda.” Andy said smiling.

 _“Hello, Andréa.”_ Hearing Miranda’s voice made Andy hold her breath, she wanted to hear her as clearly as she could. _“How are you doing?”_

“I’m better.” Andy said and then groaned, “Well apart from my parents being here.”

_“Your parents are in London?”_

“Yeah. They arrived earlier today.”

_“You really should not be talking to me then. You should be spending time with them. How long are they staying?”_

“For three nights and four days. But trust me, I much prefer talking to you.”

 _“Really, Andréa?”_ Andy could _hear_ the smirk on Miranda’s face.

“Um… Really. And I would much rather hear what your day is going to be like, than think of the days ahead of me.”

Miranda started telling Andy about a shoot she needed to oversee that day, because of the incompetence of various people working at Runway, Andy took in every word and realized how much she missed listening to Miranda talk during their shared dinners. Miranda ended describing her day to, “ _Fortunately Caroline and Cassidy are returning today.”_

“They didn’t return yesterday?” 

“ _No, after you were already gone, we had no reason to alter their schedule anymore.”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“For what Andréa? They understand why you had to leave. But they are expecting you to video chat with them as soon as possible.”_

“Right, okay, that can be arranged.” Andy felt surprisingly excited about confirming her next point of contact with the Priestlys, “How would Monday work? My parents leave in the evening so after that?”

_“I’m sure the girls will be glad.”_

“You’re not?” Andy said, because that was the question she wanted to ask, but it was far more straightforward than she had intended.

 _“I’m quite sure they will have too much to discuss with you to give their mother a turn.”_ Andy thought she heard Miranda sigh.

Andy grinned, maybe straightforward works, “Maybe we need to schedule our own calls.”

 _“Maybe we do.”_ Miranda said, and after a while continued, _“Regrettably, I’m almost at the office and me talking to you is obviously making Roy far too relaxed, and I can’t simply have all of my staff thinking it’s allowed.”_

“Heavens forbid. A relaxed Emily would be a sight to behold though. I wonder if she knows how to relax.” Andy snorted.

“ _Just for that I’m making Emily get my coffee.”_

Andy laughed, “Please, do not tell her it’s my fault. My budding friendship with her is already on a very unstable foundation.”

 _“And I surely would not want to_ destabilize _it. But now Andréa, I must go. Until Monday.”_

“Bye, Miranda.” Andy smiled, she couldn’t wait for Monday to come fast enough.

 

Back inside her parents were sitting on the couch watching a quiz show and answering the TV’s questions. Andy chuckled and went to sit next her mother. “Did you have a nice talk?” Her mother asked.

“Yes, I did.” Andy said trying to hide her grin, which did not go unnoticed by her mother, but Lillian said nothing.

**Day 27**

Andy had spent Saturday as a tour guide for her parents, they had eaten fish and chips and took a black cab, her mother had waited so long to ride. Her mom had bought so many souvenirs her father had to start telling her no. “There is no room in our bags for this.” Andy had grinned thinking how her mother was most likely going to force Chelsea and her family in to a family photo shoot wearing ‘I heart London’-shirts.

On Sunday they went to dinner at Michael and Ellen’s. Michael had had his first two treatments and was feeling still quite nauseous and tired, but had still insisted Andy should bring her parents to at least meet Ellen and Anna. He himself retired to his bedroom after briefly greeting Lillian and Richard. Andy had tried to decline, but apparently also Ellen wanted to meet Andy’s parents.

Andy leaned against the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room and looked at her mother bombard Anna and Kevin with questions or more like _guidelines_. Poor Kevin had also managed to finally get a flight home, only to be ambushed by the _grandmazilla,_ Lillian Sachs.

Andy’s mother was still a little horrified of how little time the married couple spent together and was mildly lecturing Kevin of the importance of ‘being there’. Anna eyed Andy clearly having had enough, Andy mouthed ‘I warned you’ and turned around to go talk to Ellen who was getting dinner ready.

Soon they gathered around the dinner table, and the conversation finally shifted from children and marriage to other things.

“Andy, you never told me you were such a geek!” Anna snickered.

“Hey, Star Trek can be really immersive if you give it a chance.” Andy said.

“I think we still have that costume, what was it, Captain something, when you went to that event.” Lillian pondered. "Con or something. What was it Richard?" Andy's father just shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, god. Please, I need to see that.” Anna erupted in laughter.

“Never going to happen.” Andy stated coldly.

They spent couple of hours after dinner still with the Helm’s and Andy realized that - despite how difficult her relationship with her parents sometimes felt - she really had missed them and was happy they had flown to see her. Andy was looking at her mother talk to Ellen and father with Kevin, when Anna sat next to her.

“You really weren’t kidding about your mother.”

Andy chuckled, “Rarely, my mother likes to fix people's lives. But I’m pretty sure she is talking to Ellen about switching you to me.”

“Sachs, Anna Sachs. I could live with that.” Anna pouted her lips and nodded.

“With the simple price of your firstborn been gifted to my mother. And your second. And third. You get the point.” Andy snorted.

Anna laughed, “This geekiness of yours is overflowing today.”

“Andy, shall we go?” Her parents had stood up and were slowly heading for the door.

“Yeah, let's go.” Andy smiled at her mother, and turned to whisper Anna, “ _Seems like your firstborn is safe._ ” Anna rolled her eyes.

 

**Day 28**

Monday Andy was at an early dinner with her parents, their flight would be leaving at 7 PM, so they had four hours until then. Their weekend together had been surprisingly fun, and entailed far less uncomfortable talks Andy had feared, but she was also a little relieved they were leaving. Four days of sharing her little one-bedroom apartment with her parents had been quite enough. And as it was Monday, she would finally get to talk to the twins and Miranda.

“Now, Andy dear.” Her mother started, and Andy irked assuming she knew what this was going to be about, “As your mother, I worry.”

“What you worry about, mom?” Andy asked, knowing the answer.

“Your love life.” Her mother said like Andy’s love life was an incurable decease. Andy hit her head against the table. “You’re 27. Most of your high school friends have families already, but you’re still _gallivanting_  around the world. Remember Natalie? She just had twin boys…” Her father was nodding along as her mother talked.

“Mom. Honestly, I love you to bits, but that isn’t something I…” Andy wondered her words for a moment, “Necessarily want.”

“I still do not understand why you had to leave Nate, he is a good man.” Her father said, and Andy groaned. “And now that your situation is changing maybe you should consider…”

“Dad. No. Please, this weekend was so much fun. Please, let’s not end this one on Nate.” Andy pegged her parents.

“Richard.” Her mother said sternly. “But Andy. Really, I don’t want you to be lonely. You deserve a man who is, well, willing to go _gallivanting_  with you, if that is what you truly want in life.”

“I am not lonely, mom. But, honestly, gallivanting?” Andy rolled her eyes.

“But there isn’t anyone currently?”

“No.” Andy stated.

“How about the person you went outside to speak to when we first got here?”

“It’s not… like that.”

“Uh-huh.” Lillian narrowed her eyes, she wasn’t buying it.

... ...

Later in the evening after Andy had escorted her parents to the airport Andy was laying on her stomach on the couch waiting for a certain video call. She felt like she could sleep a week, but just as she was going to rest her head, the call popped up.

On the screen she could see the two red-haired baby dragons and she grinned happily her tiredness fading away.

“Hi Andy!” Cassidy shouted, and Caroline said.

“Hi girls, how was your week?”

The girls told her what they had done at their dads and how his new girlfriend was boring and didn’t understand the Little Mermaid at all, they had asked the same question from her as they had from Andy and Miranda, and she had said it's just a children's story. They told how excited they were because school was going to start in a month, and they would get to see their friends again.

“Um… Do you want to talk mom?” Caroline asked after they had been talking for half an hour.

“I bet she would rather talk to Patricia.” Cassidy grinned.

“Oh! Where’s Pats? I miss her thiiiiiis much.” Andy spread her arms wider than would show on the screen. The twins giggled.

“I’m not sure whether I should be offended.” Andy heard Miranda say as she appeared behind the girls. Andy’s heart started beating faster, it felt like it had been ages since she had seen Miranda.

“Don’t be, you’re absolutely my favorite adult of your house.” Andy grinned.

“I see. Well, at least I have no competition.” Miranda stated, and Caroline pulled Cassidy out of the camera and let Miranda have it.

“So, how was your weekend with your parents?”

Andy flopped her head into her hands, “Don’t even ask. My mom practically told me to stop _gallivanting_ and start breeding.”

Miranda laughed, “Are you going to abide your mothers will?”

“In the end we appeared to reach a truce. I could continue gallivanting as long as I had a man by my side.” Andy said rolling her eyes.

Miranda looked at Andy quietly for a moment, “So are you going to start looking for one?”

Andy chuckled, “No. I’m pretty sure my mom hasn’t given up about this baby-thing, so there is no need for me to try and hold my end of the agreement.” Andy wasn’t sure if Miranda was serious, had she maybe been reading Miranda’s signals wrong.

“Good. Otherwise I would need to _‘come and get you’_ like you so eloquently put it, despite the next few weeks already been scheduled to the minute.” Miranda said casually, but with a hint of annoyance.

Andy went silent and held her breath. _No, I guess I hadn’t._ She hid most of her face behind her hands as it started to heat up, “Miranda! You…” Andy gasped.

“What? You wouldn’t want me to?” Miranda asked an impish smile tugging her lips.

Andy could feel her face continue to heat up and lowered her eyes, but mumbled, _“I would.”_

Miranda bit her lip and grinned, “Indeed.” But then she furrowed her brow slightly and asked, “But why you always hide your face? You’re not really playing fair.”

Andy peaked through her fingers, “Why you always say and do things that make me want to cover my face?”

“Because I like seeing you flustered.” Miranda stated.

Andy let her head fall out of the screen, “I’ve thought this many times, but you, Miranda Priestly, are going to be the death of me.”

Miranda laughed, “I should hope not, there are many things I still want to see you get flustered over.”

“Just about now I’d wave a white flag. If I had one.” Andy said without raising her head.

“Andréa. Let me see your face.” Miranda demanded even if it sounded more like a plead.

Andy lifted her face still covering most of it with her hands. “Why?”

“Because I want to see your face when I say goodnight to you. I know it’s almost 1 AM there and you need to rest.” Miranda added softly, “I will call you tomorrow, so, goodnight Andréa.”

“Goodnight.”

It had been 28 days since Andy had first met Miranda. Michael would be shocked of the outcome of the 28-day long trip he had sent her on. Neither had Andy slayed nor tamed the Dragon Lady, but instead had been rendered utterly defenseless against the woman. And she wasn’t entirely disappointed with the result. If at all.

Andy chuckled at herself and once again flopped her head into her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one.  
> But I'm feeling weird, so this is weird.  
> And I promise I will not keep Miranda and Andy separated. Forever.


	10. Crisis management on both sides of Atlantic

**Day 31**

It was still six weeks until London Fashion week, Miranda thought while in a weekly meeting with Runway’s department heads. Usually Paris would be the most important week of the year, except this time. This year they were going to announce in London that Nigel would be taking over as an Editor-in-Chief of the British Runway. But London felt more important this time for the simple reason, that Andréa was there. It hadn’t been even two weeks since Andréa had left, and she wanted to see her. Six weeks was a ridiculously long time.

Sure, they had talked every day that week, but the fact that Andréa was over 3,000 miles away was impossibly annoying. She thought angrily about people who could do weekend getaways. Like Andréa’s parents who just decided to fly to see her suddenly. Miranda never could, she was married to Runway. She loved the magazine, but for a brief moment, she wondered what would it be like if she had chosen a different career. Well, she might not have met Andréa making the whole point of having another career gratuitous.

After the meeting ended, Nigel walked up to Miranda, “May I ask what is going on in the head of our pristine Editor-in-Chief? You’ve been tapping your foot, clenching your teeth and most noticeably not paying any attention to the meeting.”

“Nothing.” Miranda said and was about to stand up, “Or…” She let herself fall back in the chair.

“Yes?” Nigel sounded almost surprised.

Miranda hesitated, “I... Well. You see…” She couldn’t find the words, which was strange, she could always find the words in every situation.

“Can I assume this fickle mood of yours has something to do with a certain brunette living in London?”

Miranda nodded.

“And based on the amplitude of angry expressions you have made, would make me thing that, something had gone wrong.”

Miranda shook her head.

“So, nothing is wrong, but you’re angry, making everyone fear for their lives at the office.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow, “Is it really that bad?”

“Look at Emily. She hasn’t been that pale for a while.” Nigel nodded towards Emily who was walking past the glass walled meeting room. “So, are you going to tell me what is wrong?”

“It’s not that there is anything wrong, it’s just complicated.” Miranda sighed.

“It’s complicated between you and Six… She has someone already in Lon…” Nigel stopped talking as Miranda glared at him. “Okay, I’m not as skilled reading your expressions as I probably should be by now. You have to use your words.”

After a moments silence, Miranda just said, “I think… I miss her.”

“Those are words.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes, feeling irritated, “Nigel.”

“I’m just surprised. Two weeks ago, you glared us down when we dared to insinuate that you might have feelings for Andy.”

“Are you _really_ surprised?”

“Not of your feelings, but you owning up to them is a surprise. A good one, but still a surprise.” Nigel stated, and asked, “Does Andy know?”

“Yes.”

“Does she _really_ know? One of the guys manning the front desk was flirting with her, and once I pointed it out to her she was honestly surprised. I think she’s a bit oblivious to such things.”

 _“Who?”_ Miranda said icily.

“Leave the poor kid alone, Miranda. He had no idea light flirting could end his career, and are you going to fire everyone who’s eyes might have lingered on Andy?”

“Are you trying to make your move to London easier by burning bridges with me?” Miranda’s tone was turning ominous.

Nigel turned around and opened the glass door, “You.” He said to a young woman walking by, “Bring Henrietta here. Now.” He let the door close and turned his eyes towards Miranda.

“Why on Earth would you ask Henrietta to come here?”

“Simple. You will not be able to see Six before London?” Miranda nodded, and Nigel continued, “So we are in crisis mode. If we let you go on a firing rampage, we might not have a magazine anymore, before these six weeks are up.”

Miranda sighed, “You are overreacting.”

Nigel furrowed his brow, “I wonder.”

 

**Day 34**

The almost mile-long walk from the underground station to Michael’s house Andy had done so many times before, felt a little different that day. Everything was almost like it had always been, except she knew that Michael would not be able to participate. He had been incredibly tired the whole week. 

Andy was only half a mile away from the house when Miranda had called her.

_“Are you walking somewhere?”_

“Yeah, I’m going to Michael and Ellen’s to have our traditional Sunday dinner with her and Anna. Oh, and Kev should probably be there today too.”

 _“And_ Kev _is?”_

“Kevin, Anna’s husband. Did I tell you they are having a baby?” Andy said excitedly.

 _“I see, when is the baby due?”_ Andy thought Miranda sounded relieved and it made Andy chuckle a bit.

“10th of December. It’s going to be our little Christmas-miracle.”

_“I am never going to understand this family dynamic you have going on with your employer’s family. I prefer clean boundaries; work is work, and family is family.”_

Andy snorted, “You don’t know what you’re missing. Em and Hannah might surprise you pleasantly. And besides, you were my work and how did that go.”

 _“Indeed. One could argue it’s just one of your personality traits.”_ Miranda sighed, _“But it makes me a bit worried to think about whom you might imprint on next.”_

“Maybe my imprinting days are done.”

 _“Oh, I’m going to ensure they are.”_ Miranda said determined, and Andy could not help laughing.

“Well…” Andy’s stopped talking when she saw a familiar red-head pacing in front of Ellen’s house. “Anna?”

_“What?”_

“Anna’s pacing outside of the house like it’s the end of the world. I need go find out what is going on, but Skype later?”

_“The girls have talked about nothing else this morning.”_

Andy ended the call and quickened her steps. “Anna? What are you doing?” Andy said as she saw a cigarette in Anna’s mouth, “You can’t seriously be smoking!”

“I’m not!” Anna said seething and took the cigarette from her lips.

“Then _what_ is that?”

Anna grunted, “It’s just that when I’m pissed off, I still get the urge to smoke. And… I come outside and imagine I am.” She grabbed Andy’s hand and shoved the cigarette in her hand, “See, it’s not _lit._ ”

Andy stared at the slightly crumbled cigarette in her hand, “Okay.” Andy lifted her eyes to Anna, and cleared her throat, “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no. Maybe later.” Anna was staring at Andy’s palm still open between them. “Are you going to keep holding it like it’s a tarantula?” Anna looked at Andy raising her eyebrow.

“I’m not sure.”

Ellen came out of the house, “Andy, you’re here. I thought Anna had started to shout at passers-by.” Anna scowled at her mother. “Come on in girls, dinner is almost ready.”

Anna opened the garbage bin for Andy, who then let the cigarette fall from her hand.

Anna grabbed Andy in a side hug and started walking her inside, “Andy, I promise you. I’m not smoking, I would never do that to my baby.”

“Good. Or I’m totally gonna next level invade your privacy.”

“I’m sure the baby is glad to have such a devoted guardian angel.”

“Oh, I will make sure he or she will know of my heroism.”

“He.”

“He? Just like that, shouldn’t there be a big reveal party with blue balloons popping out of boxes or something? How long you’ve known?”

“Four weeks, I think. And some people might throw parties, maybe. But all things considered.” Anna sighed, and Andy looked at her puzzled, “We’ll talk about it after dinner.”

“Four weeks? And you’re only telling me now?”

Anna shrugged, “I wasn’t sure if I was going to tell anyone. But now more running to the table and less running your mouth.”

... ...

After dinner Andy and Anna were sitting in Michael’s study, Andy was crouched on the same leather chair she almost always had chosen when she was talking to Michael. Anna was sitting in the other one, resting her feet against the edge of her father’s desk. Both stared at the bookcase that filled the whole wall behind Michael’s desk.

“Kev…” Anna started, Andy turned her gaze to Anna, “Is an idiot.” Anna stated. Andy held back a chuckle because Anna’s tone suggested there was a more serious reason for her statement. “An idiot. He’s an arse. He’s… going to Syria.”

“What? When?” Andy said her eyes widening.

“Now, he left like an hour before you came.” Anna said now staring at the ceiling.

“What the _hell_?”

“He feels like it’s the ‘natural next step.’” Anna air quoted, “He’s been at a lot of former conflict zone’s so far, documenting the rebuilds and life after disastrous events. And now he believes active conflict is the only way for him to _evolve_ as a photographer.” Anna clenched her teeth.

“Kev is an idiot.” Andy repeated Anna’s first sentiment.

“He is an utter idiot. If I wasn’t pregnant, I would raid dad’s liquor stash about now.”

“You want me to get drunk on your behalf, although my tolerance is weak compared to you.” Andy asked, and Anna chuckled, “But… When is he coming back? I mean, is he going let you go through this pregnancy alone?”

“He said he’ll be back within three months. So, it’s anyone’s guess.”

“So, he might only be back for the last month. How are you, that’s not… What the _hell_?”

“Luv, pregnancy doesn’t make me an invalid. We’ve always spent most of the year apart. And who need’s _the inseminator_ when I’ve got you. And half of mom.” Anna grinned, “But still. He better come back okay, or I’m going to be majorly pissed.” She sighed.

“But what if the baby decides to come earlier and he’s somewhere out of reach?”

“Hmm. Well if that happens, you have my permission to use the Vulcan death grip on him once he arrives.”

“ _Nerve pinch_. There is no Vulcan death grip.” Andy stated matter-of-factly. “And I’m not Vulcan, so I don’t know how to do it.”

Anna snorted, “You’re honestly such a geek.”

“Imagine all the things I will teach the little Spock growing inside of you.”

“Oh my god. That can’t be my baby’s first nickname.”

“I might need to get my mom to send my cosplay costume and have a matching one made for Spock.”

“I can’t believe his first restraining order will be against my best friend.” Anna shook her head and giggled.

“I’ve seen those little containers for baby’s first tooth and hair lock, but never seen one for the first rest…” Andy couldn’t finish her sentence as Anna had whacked her with a cushion.

“Oh, shut up already.” Anna laughed.

Andy took the cushion and returned it to Anna who tugged it next to her, “But in all seriousness, are you going to be okay without him? I mean, my sister during her first pregnancy spent most of the last trimester in bed, because she was hurting everywhere.”

“Don’t know until I am that far along. Kevin was here most of my morning sickness period, but was not that useful.” Anna snorted, “He gets queasy so easily. Even if it wasn’t too bad for me.”

“It seems my mom’s lecture didn’t help. Maybe I should make her call Kev. He might reconsider his departure.”

Anna laughed tilting her head back, “As fun as that sounds, I’m not sure he would change his mind. And I have you, you’ll stay with me if I need help.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I really can’t stay here. Even if dad has his own bathroom and stays in his room most of the time, but the chemo makes him sort of toxic for the baby. Better safe than sorry.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“So, move in with me?”

Andy rolled her eyes, “Only if and when you absolutely need me to. And no way am I ever rubbing your feet.”

Anna raised her hand to high five, and Andy grunted while reluctantly raising her hand, “Deal!” Anna exclaimed as she high-fived Andy.

... ...

Once Andy had gotten back to her apartment, she had Skyped with Caroline and Cassidy. The twins were excited about going to a weekend trip with their father and her new girlfriend – even if they would have rather left her home. Then Cassidy had said that she wondered, if the man their mother was currently on a date with, would become yet another stepdad. Andy had to swallow her surprise during their chat, but afterwards laid on the couch and started to think about it again.

 _Miranda can’t be dating someone._ Or could she, Andy felt a little anxious, and the thought she had had back in New York, about Miranda deceiving her, found its way back to her mind. After all, how there could even be a relationship between them, they were over 3,000 miles apart and Andy was in a sort of a freefall professionally.

Andy knew she would be in London at least until November, when the book was supposed to be handed to the publisher. She really needed to start hunting for her next job, preferably one in New York, but it might not be that easy. And after all, this thing, if it was a thing, with Miranda, _is it really something I should base my decision on?_

Then there was the question of Anna. Andy was hesitant to leave London before the baby had arrived, even if Kevin should be back early November at the latest. Anna was her best friend, or more like a sister, so she really could not imagine leaving without meeting Anna’s baby, _Spock,_ Andy snorted.

Two months ago, everything was still so _easy_. Work, Sunday dinners, hanging with Anna and her odd group of friends. Simple and clean. Now? Andy felt her chest tighten, spontaneity when moving to London had been fun. This sort of forced version made her feel sick.

Andy sighed and got up to make tea. As she was waiting for the water to boil her phone rang.

_“Andréa, I was not on a date.”_ Miranda said as soon as the line opened.

“Huh?”

_“Caroline told about their chat, and that Cassidy had said that I was on a date.”_

“Oh, yeah, well. It’s not like we’re dating, and I am still in London, so…”

 _“You really are a bit oblivious sometimes.”_ Miranda sighed.

“Ob-livious?”

_“Something Nigel said. And the man was someone I was interviewing to takeover Nigel's job once he leaves.”_

“Okay.”

_“I’m going to be as clear as I can be. I’m not interested in anyone else, expect you. I’m not going to date anyone else, Andréa. And I would quite like for you to do the same.”_

“…I, uh. Yeah.”

_“That’s your answer?”_

“No, I mean…” Andy cleared her throat, “Yeah, I suppose it is my answer.” Her head started to also clear up.

_“You have such a way with words.”_

“I do, don’t I. But you just make me too flustered to use them.”

 _“There you go.”_ Miranda laughed, _“Now that this unfortunate confusion is behind us, I would like to talk to you about London Fashion week.”_

“Naturally. I’m the go-to-gal to all things fashion.”

 _“Hush now. A_ s _you probably remember I’m going to be in London in six weeks and I would very much like to spend time with you. And there are things we need to discuss.”_

“Yeah… But as I recall, your initial schedule was full, well, apart from your nights.” Andy chuckled.

_“I am willing to give my nights to you.”_

Andy stopped breathing and shook her head, _this woman is impossible._

_“Andréa?”_

“I’m here. And I’m… Um… sure we’ll figure something out.”

Miranda laughed like she was aware she had made Andy lose her composure. At least Miranda was certain about something, even if Andy wasn’t of anything, it had not helped Andy to reach any decision, but at least made her yet again forget the doubt she had allowed herself to feel about Miranda.

Andy flopped down on her couch, “So, was he up to your standards?”

 _“Hardly. How ever irritating I occasionally find Nigel, it seems he isn’t even half as annoying as these people we’ve been quietly interviewing.”_ Miranda sighed.

“Anyone shown at least a little promise?”

_“Hmm. There is one woman I am considering, she used to work for Runway, but left a year ago. I might be able to lure her back.”_

“I have the utmost faith in your luring skills.”

_“You should, although, luring you in, sometimes made me question my skills.”_

“You probably need to tone it down a bit though, with this woman you want to hire. I’ve never been that great with sharing anything of mine.” Miranda didn’t say anything for a while, which made Andy chuckle, and wonder if she had made Miranda blush the first time.

Andy heard Miranda clear her throat, and then breath out, _“40 days.”_

“40 days.” Andy swallowed. _40 days_ was longer than they had known each other, and Andy realized that  _40 days_ had never felt longer. Suddenly _40 days_ felt like years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having all sorts of holiday feels,  
> so a quicker update is in order.


	11. A self-help book, a sonata and a confession

**Day 45**

Andy had fallen into a routine of nearly daily calls with Miranda. This particular Thursday when Miranda had Skyped her, she was still going through the additions and modifications Michaels’s publisher wanted to make. She had a meeting scheduled for tomorrow, which Andy wasn’t thrilled about.

Michael’s publisher was hell-bent on changing Michael’s book to be more appealing to the masses. By simply wanting to add more drama and ‘color’ as she had said in her email. The publisher obviously felt her chance had arisen, when Michael had to step down and the young and naïve Andy had taken more or less over writing the book, even if it was nearly complete already.

There was just one thing Michael’s publisher didn’t know, she had no idea it might be even harder to make Andy turn the book into a thicker collection of Page six-type journalism, Andy sighed.

“Why are you sighing so hard?” Miranda asked looking at Andy from the screen with a hint of concern in her gaze.

Andy smiled at her, “I have a meeting tomorrow. Which I’m not overly enthusiastic about.”

“With Michael?”

“No, with his publisher. After that I will go see Michael though. The only good thing about tomorrow is that I will be talking about you all day.” Andy grinned and glanced back to pages she had printed with the publisher’s suggestions. These ones were about Miranda’s early years, when she still lived in London. Andy looked up at Miranda, “Can you still do the Cockney accent?”

Miranda groaned, “Probably.”

“Could you try, for me?” Andy pouted.

“Unfortunately, there are things even my children can’t persuade me to do, and this is one of them.” Miranda shuddered at the thought. “I think it has been over fifteen years from my last slip-up.”

“Disappointing.” Andy chuckled, “Two years in London and I’ve grown rather fond of it.”

Miranda rolled her eyes cynically, “Understandably.” And then arched her eyebrow, “But why? I presume your publisher isn’t interested in the development of my accent.”

“No, she isn’t.” _Or she probably would be if she knew we were talking about it_ , Andy thought to herself, “I know what she’s after, but I also know Michael isn’t that keen on the idea. And I am leaning towards Michael’s sentiment, because supposedly it is my decision. As I’m in partial creative control, but…”

“But?”

_“You.”_

“Me?”

Andy inhaled, “I think I…” she exhaled, “need to tell Michael. About… You know.” Andy swallowed, “Our late-night Skyping, but that feels like a decision that isn’t solely up to me.”

The night before Andy had suddenly had a realization, that even if she wasn’t sure if she was ready to tell anyone, she would have to. If her and Miranda’s fledgling relationship was to somehow be exposed, which given time, would probably happen, it could compromise her integrity and Michael’s book.

Her integrity had already been at stake, once she had heard things from Nigel that nobody knew. Like the whole Irv Ravitz and Jacqueline Follet-thing, which was executed so skillfully under everyone’s nose, that no one – that wasn’t part of it – knew. It was journalistic gold, Andy knew that, but she could not force herself to tell Michael. Andy’s stomach clenched when she thought about the possibility of betraying Miranda, but it wasn’t any easier, when she realized she was partially lying by omission to Michael.

And every moment Andy spent looking or listening to Miranda made her more and more aware of the lingering risk to her integrity. There were parts in the book she really didn’t want to ever make Miranda see, but at the same time, it was the way Miranda existed to some people.

“Hmm. I do understand the need.” Miranda sighed, “Even if Michael Helm isn’t exactly the first person I would like to tell, but I suppose I am fine with it. How you think he will take it?”

“Considering the book… I don’t honestly know. Personally…” Andy stood up and walked to her bookcase to grab three books and returned to her seat, “He will be thrilled. He and Anna ordered me self-help books.” Andy rolled her eyes as she presented the books to Miranda.

“What?” Miranda laughed, “’ _Unblock your love life in 30 minutes a day’?”_

“And other classics like _‘Love is blind, but will find you’_ and _’Love in 10 simple steps’.”_  Andy set the books next to her, “They are ridiculous.” She sighed.

“We will probably need to discuss the reason they think you need these books…” Miranda smirked, “But you think he will be fine with you being with a woman and that woman being _me?_ ”

Andy shrugged her shoulders, “Not that it’s really up to him, but I don't think it matters. They know Anna’s bisexual, and the reason Michael wanted to write this book was because he thinks your achievements are impressive. I think he’s a fan.”

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose, then licked her teeth obviously annoyed, “I am trying _really hard_ not to be this person, but… _Anna is bisexual?”_

Andy felt a tiny chill go down her spine, before she started talking, “Yes. But Miranda, I’ve told you, she is married, pregnant and like a _sister_ to me.”

“I know, _I know,_ and I believe you Andréa, I do. I just already found the amount of time you spend with her a little... _I_ _rritating_  and now this." Miranda sighed, "This distance and the fact it’s still 29 days until I can see you is affecting me more than I would like.”

“You’re counting?”

“You’re not?” Miranda smiled and arched her eyebrow in disbelief, making Andy’s heart skip a beat.

Andy could not help to smile, “Oh, I am.”

 

**Day 46**

Andy arrived at the publisher’s office and was greeted by the woman’s assistant who smiled like her life depended on it. _No one can be naturally that happy,_ Andy had often thought when interacting with the petite blond sitting behind the desk, “Miss Dhar is waiting for you. Go ahead.” She pointed towards the door.

The publishing house Michael had used for the last five years was on the smaller side, it was a family company, led by Priya Dhar, her brother and father. Andy had never met the brother, but the father and daughter were quite different. Mister Dhar was a man in his sixties, friendly, always smiling and humming, which was oddly calming.

Priya on the other hand was more on the ruthless side, never _really_ smiled and apparently during her nearly forty years on this planet, had rarely been denied of anything. But even on her best day, or maybe worst, she could not hold a candle to Miranda.

Andy opened the door and the Indian woman jumped out of her chair, “Andy, I’ve been waiting for you.” She walked up to Andy to escort her in, “Do you want something to drink?” _Aha, kill them with kindness-approach in full swing._

“No, thank you.”

“Sit down, sit down.” She pointed at the two armchairs in front of a window and seated herself to the other as Andy sat down in one of them. “Now, tell me. Have you worked on any of my ideas?”

“I did.” Andy started to talk, and the woman looked at her excitedly, “But.” The crocodile smile on her face faltered, but she managed to force it back to her face, “I still agree with Michael on most of them.”

“ _Most_ of them?”

“Yes. The point you made about the years with French Runway, I believe could be worked into it.” The woman nodded slowly, clearly not that pleased by the fact that Andy had not started with most gossipy modifications she was after. “And I do agree with you on the epilogue, I think it flows better this way.”

“Uh-huh. So, nothing else?”

“No, I think this way it follows the idea Michael has.”

Priya stood up, “I see. I am a little _disappointed_ , that you two don’t seem to appreciate the market value this book possesses.”

“I don’t think market value is what Michael is after.”

Priya stopped at her desk and turned around, “But aren't you? After all, it is your decision now, and will effect the money you will also make with this book.”

“I don’t really see it that way. It’s still Michael’s book, and I’m not going to challenge his vision.” Andy said, and hoped the meeting would be over soon.

“But the fact is that people don’t care as much for these growth-stories as they do for who-slept-with-who-type of tell-all-books.” Priya folded her arms and looked at Andy. “Now it’s like a piano sonata that lasts for 40 minutes and people fall asleep to, when what people _really want_ is 3-minute pop songs, that are over like _that._ ” She snapped her fingers. “And don't require any thought. No one has any attention span anymore.”

“As fascinating as I find your lack of belief in humanity, I disagree. The world is far too hectic as it is. Art and literature should and could be the thing to calm us down. Everyone needs clarity sometimes, and you can’t get clarity if you’re constantly being bombarded with stimuli.”

Priya furrowed her brow, “Your optimism wrapped-in naivety is refreshing. Wrong. But refreshing.”

“Thank you.” Andy rolled her eyes.

Priya sighed, “As much as I would like to continue this philosophical exchange of ideas, I have somewhere I need to be. But I do hope you will talk to Michael about these changes."

“I will tell him what you said, but I doubt he will change his mind.”

... ...

Couple hours later Andy was at Michael’s bedside. Andy had not seen Michael as energetic since he started his treatments, but he was still a shadow compared to his former self.

“I don’t understand why you don’t self-publish, you definitely have the means. And first and foremost, it would mean, I wouldn’t need to interact with _her_.” Andy groaned.

“I take it your visit to the publisher was a fun one?” Michael chuckled.

“As thrilling as ever. We did almost end up in a philosophical debate about human nature though.”

Michael quirked his eyebrow, “Oh?”

“She called your book a 40-minute piano sonata.” Andy said bluntly.

“I think that’s a beautiful description, and truly worthy of Miranda. We should get that in the cover, instead of those usual superlatives everyone gives.”

Andy snorted, “She did mean it fully as an insult. She said it _should_ be a 3-minute pop song.”

“I can see how that would lead to a human nature-debate.”

Andy’s eyebrows quirked up, _“Right?”_

“So, what does she want?”

“She would like to do a couple of rewrites. The biggest being the chapter about the feud between Miranda and Anna Wintour. Because drama, gossip and publicity value.” Andy irked.

“She would, yes.” Michael nodded.

“And I was asked to ask if you still disagree.” Andy lifted her eyes from her notes.

“On an artistic level, yes. I understand the point about publicity, but I don’t like the idea of diminishing the book to pure gossip.”

“I can go through the interview you did with Anna, and the material we have collected, if I could find something to please your publisher. But I would still want to run it by you.”

“ _She_ has a name you know?” Michael said, and Andy arched an eyebrow inquisitively. _“Priya.”_

“ _I know_ her name, Michael.” Andy snorted, “There is just something demonic about her, and I fear that if I pronounce her name three times, she will appear in a puff of smoke. Probably black or purple smoke. Because she is evil.”

Michael laughed, “You spent three weeks with a woman nicknamed ‘Devil in Prada’, but you’re afraid of Priya?”

Andy rolled her eyes, “I never had to try to get Miranda’s approval for anything, so she rarely showed the devilish side to me. And I don’t think Priya likes me or even wants to.”

“Miranda didn’t like you at first. You just need to handle Priya the same way.”

Andy felt her face heat up, and cleared her throat, “About that…”

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise, probably because of the apparent redness on his assistant’s face.

“I… In order for… No. Good god.” Andy sighed, “Because this whole situation is a bit strange, I… I feel like I need to tell you something. It’s about my possible bias. Of sorts.”

Michael’s eyes had widened in anticipation, but the smirk on his face was the smirk of a man, who probably wasn’t going to be all that surprised, “Yes?”

“This is just for your ears only. Not a word to Anna.” Andy narrowed her eyes at him knowingly. The father-daughter duo shared everything with each other.

“Sure.”

“There…” Andy exhaled, “Might be something going on between me and… Miranda.”

Michael gasped and erupted in laughter, “I don’t know what to say. Except I had hunch. Oh, _and_ that I would not have believed self-help books could be this effective.”

“Yes. All praise the self-help books.” Andy snorted.

“So, Miranda was the person in question. I have to say I’m impressed.” Michael raised his eyebrows, “And knowing this, I must withdraw my recommendation. Don’t apply the same tactic to Priya.”

“There was no tactic. But that’s beside the point.” Andy waved her hand dismissively, and tried to move on, “You see how this might be a problem?”

“The biggest problem I see, is that Priya will never like you. Assuming your relationship comes public, and you have to admit that there is only a tiny chance it will not, Priya will hate you for not allowing to use it as a publicity stunt.” Michael smirked.

“Great. Now I’m afraid of her finding out.” Andy groaned, “But that isn’t really the reason I told you.”

“I know. Your bias. Believe me, Andy, there has not been one instance I would have questioned your integrity, if anything, I would like you to consider whether you’re actually trying to overcompensate the partiality you have towards Miranda.”

“How come?” Andy looked at Michael puzzled.

“In the first emails you send me from New York, you were critical of Miranda and her ways, but always ended up assuming better of her. The last ones were more detailed and there were more positive things you wrote about, but they always turned to neutral or even slightly negative in your conclusions.”

“I… I’m not sure. I suppose you might have point. But as they are used to form the epilogue, I find it a little harder to edit them now, when I don’t really recognize all the things I said about her anymore. Or I want to make everything lighter. I don’t trust my impartiality.”

“Hmm.” Michael scratched his chin, “I don’t know if that is a problem. The idea behind the epilogue will still stand even if you turn it into confession of your undying love for the Dragon Lady.” He grinned.

“Michael!” Andy gasped and for a second felt a slight tightening in her chest she had not felt in years.

“Like I previously told you; it’s your grasp of her. Sure, if you don’t want Priya to use you for her publicity stunts, you might want to stay away from it being so sappy and sweet it will give people cavities, but I assume you understand what I’m saying.” Michael stated.

“I do. But I don’t know if she cares how I first saw her. That is how I think she wants the world to perceive her.”

“That is undeniably true, but you’re not just an insignificant part of ‘the world’ anymore, are you? Are you absolutely sure she doesn’t care, what _you_ think of her?”

“Shit.”

“See, those self-help books were for naught.” Michael said smirking.

“I will rewrite it. Not into anything sappy and sweet, but I will try to correct my overcompensation.” Andy said and stood up to leave.

“And I recommend you listen to Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata while you write it.” Michael grinned and winked at Andy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sonata reference was just because Beethoven wrote it to a woman he was in love with.  
> It's actually really hard to write while listening to it, especially the last movement.
> 
> This is the first chapter I've written completely from the beginning without a draft, with just few notes of where it's leading,  
> so I'm a little scared of what I have done.  
> Still, I hope you like it.


	12. Doubt

**Day 51**

Almost a week after her meeting with Michael, Andy was laying on the floor of her apartment staring at the ceiling, her feet up on the couch. Those two words Michael had jokingly said had hit her like a brick wall, ‘undying love’. It was an odd notion, after all they had not known each other for two months, but Andy could not deny there was a certain flutter inside her every time she saw Miranda call her or even thought about her.

But it wasn’t just a flutter anymore, now Andy also felt slightly anxious. The longer she had spent thinking about Michael’s comment, the tighter her chest had got. The feeling wasn’t anything new to her, not really. Back in Boston, before she had decided to leave Nate, she had felt the same tightness in her chest.

Back then Andy had been fed up with not getting ahead with her career. She wrote the occasional article for couple local papers, which were never published, and worked part-time at publishing house. A month before Andy left Nate, she had been offered a spot as a junior editor at the same place, which had Andy thrilled, but Nate – to her surprise – not so much.

He had decided, that Andy should just keep part-timing, because ‘in a years’ time they would have their first kid’ and Andy should probably stay at home. That it was useless to start a career she would _never_ had. Nate’s job as a sous chef kept him busy, he worked most days and every weekend, leaving Andy a lot of time to lay on the floor, and wonder if that was something she wanted. It didn’t take long to realize, that it wasn’t and that the man that thought so little of her dreams, definitely wasn’t worth her time.

A week later a senior editor Andy had worked with had told her about Michael. That same day Andy called him, and they agreed to meet at an airport in New York, when he was leaving the city. Andy went to meet with Michael, and he decided then and there he was going to hire her. After getting back home, she told Nate she was leaving him and Boston, gave her two weeks notice and after that, left for London. Andy still remembered the relief she had felt onboard that airplane.

And now, the tightness was back. It wasn’t exactly the same, because there was the added fear of actually losing Miranda, a fear she had never had with Nate. Probably, because she had never _loved_ him, they just sort of ended up together. The realization that she had never been in love with him was quite recent, it dawned upon her the moment she started to suspect that just maybe she truly was in love with Miranda.

Being in love with Miranda had its own reasons for anxiety. First of all, she was Miranda Priestly, which was daunting. Why would she ever want to be with someone like Andy, someone who was so out of touch with the world Miranda was the sun of? Secondly; once again, Andy was unemployed, or would soon be. Sure, Miranda didn’t expect her to be a stay-at-home mom, but being associated with Miranda, came with its own burden. Once the world would know about them, no matter what Andy would do, her own work would possibly never have any merit. She would be assumed privileged by association.

These were the thoughts occupying her mind when Anna had messaged her, asking to join her for lunch. Andy agreed to as the most productive thing she had achieved that day was to write one paragraph about Anna Wintour for Michael’s book.

... ...

They decided to have lunch at one of their favorite restaurant's, which was only a mile away from the broadcasting house Anna worked at. Anna was a radio host and had her own morning show that ran on weekdays. They had spent the first half talking about a wealthy socialite Anna had interviewed that morning, until their talk had turned to that socialite’s love life.

“But I hear our little Andy has also drawn the attention of a certain celeb.” Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

Andy almost choked on her salad, “…What are you talking about?”

“Don’t even try. Dad spilled the beans. Or he didn’t mean to, but it was too late to stop once he had said that ‘Andy probably has her sights set on New York’.” Anna imitated her father’s low slightly raspy voice.

“Michael.” Andy grunted her employers name, but then changed her tune, “Normally I’d be more pissed at him, but honestly, I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“M’kay?” Anna tilted her head waiting for Andy to continue.

Andy sighed, “I need you as my sounding board.”

“Oh, god. You’re already panicking.” Anna sounded almost accusatory.

“What? I’m… not.”

“I know that look.” Anna narrowed her eyes, “Spit it out, so I can tell you how stupid you are. Come on.”

Andy raised her hand to halt the conversation, “Hold on. _Already_ panicking?”

“You _always_ do this. Find some ridiculous reason why things couldn’t possibly work, you’re your own worst enemy.”

“I do not. Last relationship I was in was with Nate, and you _know_ why that ended.”

“Yeah, I do, but not everyone is Nate, though. Like the lawyer?” Anna arched an eyebrow.

“We went out once. I don’t understand what significance he has in this?”

“And the reason you didn’t go out a second time was?” Both of Anna’s eyebrows had shot up and her head tilted forwards expectantly.

“He wanted to move to Japan.” Andy stated.

“He _hoped_ that he _might._ One. Day. It didn’t mean you would’ve been forced to instantly apply for a visa.” Anna sighed, “And the guy you met at Ham’s 30th?”

“He… Wanted four kids.”

“And curly hair?”

“Fine. I get your point. I maybe a little prone to… overthinking. But this is different.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It is. Because I _actually_ want to be with her, I really do. But…”

“Go on. But I warn you, luv. Say something stupid like Miranda wants to only eat sushi on Tuesdays, and I will smite you down with this menu.”

Andy sighed, “I’m _scared_. I realized it when I was talking to Michael and he made a joke about ‘undying love’, I suddenly understood that I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before.” Anna looked at Andy, and relaxed. Obviously smiting was off the table, “I don’t know if I’d use the word _love_ yet, but I also know I’m not far from it.”

Anna stroke her brow with her finger trying to piece together what Andy had said, “You’re scared, _because_ you might be in love?”

“She’s Miranda Priestly. I’m a soon-to-be-unemployed-aspiring-journalist with no idea what I’m going to be doing next.” Andy rested her elbows on the table and lowered her head between her hands. 

“You do realize, you have to talk to Miranda about this?”

“How can I? I know at least two of her marriages ended or started their downfall, when her husbands felt they had become just Mr. Priestly, someone existing to the world only when with Miranda. And they had some merit at least behind them and still they felt that. How could _I_ ever be worthy of her?"

“Andy…”

“And I almost let Nate do that to me. Like I was just a piece he needed in this puzzle of the perfect life he had pictured. And I ran. I ran away, rather than faced him.” Andy lifted her head and leaned back in her chair. "I run, Anna. That's what I do. I panic, and then I run."

Anna moved to sit next to her, and took Andy’s hands into hers, looking Andy in the eyes, “Andy, you’re still overthinking this. No one can know how it will be, but you can’t keep closing yourself off. If you don’t take a chance, if you don’t do what your heart is obviously trying to tell you, you’ll be hurt, and you will regret it, spending the rest of your life thinking ‘what if’.”

Andy nodded slowly, “I get that, but…”

“ _If_ you follow your heart, you might get hurt, but I believe that regret of things not done is much more harmful.” Anna added, and then grinned, “And if it for some reason wouldn’t work, I will let you live with us. For the rest of our lives, and I will never tell you to date anyone again.”

Andy let out a weary sigh, “I guess you’re right. But you could have just said that I might have to live with you. It was incentive enough.”

Anna snorted, “I don’t know why I try. You’re such an ass.”

“But thanks, Anna. What would I ever do without you?”

“Not a _damn_ thing.” Anna said matter-of-factly.

 

**Day 61**

It was only a little less than two weeks until Miranda would be in London, but the past week Andy had only twice briefly talked to Miranda. New York Fashion Week was starting in under a week and Miranda had barely had time to sleep, let alone time to spend speaking on the phone. The twins and Andy had Skyped more often, which was actually more relaxing than talking to Miranda.

Andy missed talking to her more often, but had thought that maybe it was the best to talk less until Miranda would be in London. Maybe then she could either talk about her insecurities to Miranda or finally just forget them.

Andy was talking to the twins about the time she had met Anna, as she had told them she was expecting her any minute. Suddenly she heard someone keying the lock, and grunting. “Hold on girls, I’ll be right back. I think I need to go open the door. It seems Anna doesn’t know how keys work anymore.” Andy snorted and stood up.

Just as she had almost reached the door, it swung open, and Anna marched in, “I can’t _believe_ you make a pregnant woman run errands for you, and _then_ don’t even answer the door.” She sighed, and then grinned playfully.

“Excuse me, but I’m pretty sure I did not ask you to do anything. You yourself decided on a movie night _and_ that it would be held here _and_ that you wanted Chinese from that place near _your_ apartment.” Andy rolled her eyes while taking the bag Anna was carrying, and turned to go back to the dining table, “But I’m still talking with the twins, so behave yourself.”

Andy sat down back to the table, and Cassidy looked excited, “Was it Anna? Can we meet her?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s…” Andy started to talk, when Anna had appeared behind Andy and leaned in so that her head was just above Andy’s shoulder, “Unavoidable.”

“Hey Caroline and Cassidy!” Anna waved at the screen, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Sit down.” Andy commanded and pulled out the chair next to her, moving her laptop slightly further so the twins could see them both on the screen, “Girls, do you mind if I start eating already?”

The twins told her to go ahead and Andy started pulling food containers out of the bag Anna had brought.

“We’ve heard about you too.” Cassidy was once again doing most of the talking.

“Something good I hope.” Anna narrowed her eyes at Andy. Andy shrugged while smiling at her spring rolls.

“Andy told us you’re having a baby.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Anna touched her growing belly. “But I’m not always sure if this bump is the baby or the food I seem to be inhaling.”

Andy chuckled. Caroline suddenly said, “I heard you should play music to the baby.”

“Ah, I’ve heard that too.” Anna smiled at Caroline, “But luckily I work on the radio, so he hears a lot of music all the time.”

“So, it’s a boy?” Cassidy asked, “Have you chosen a name yet?”

Andy held back a smile thinking how familiar this interrogation felt, it hadn’t been that long since she had been the one under the little red-heads scrutiny.

Anna shook her head, and smiled, “No, I haven’t. Any ideas?” Anna turned to Andy, “Could you get me water, luv?”

“Coming right up.” Andy said and went to her kitchenette.

By the time Andy got back to the laptop the twins had made a list of baby names that were a definite no. Most of them boys from their class they found annoying, “Ernest?” Andy arched an eyebrow, as she checked the list on the conversation. “You don’t think Ernest Dayton would work?”

“No.” The twins and Anna said in unison, making Andy chuckle.

“Oka-y, then. But is there really a kid named Ernest in your class?”

“Yeah. He teases Caroline _all_ the time.”

“Oh. That’s not nice.” Anna said pouting her lips.

Andy grinned, “Maybe he likes you.”

“Eww.” Was the response from the twins, making Andy laugh loudly.

... ...

Later that day Miranda arrived home, in her mind still going through seating charts, when her children ran to greet her in the foyer. The twins started their usual greeting ritual, of going through their day as soon as Miranda had closed the door after her.

“Guess what, mom, guess what?” Cassidy was grinning.

Miranda smiled at her, “Do tell?”

“We talked to Andy today. Oh, and we met Anna.” Cassidy said, and Miranda’s eyebrows shot up for a microsecond.

She smiled, and asked, “Oh? Was she nice?” In her mind rather immaturely hoping that the twins had not liked Anna.

Cassidy nodded excitedly, “She was really nice, and she looks a lot like Emily, but her hair is fluffier and longer.” _That would certainly explain Andréa’s persistence with Emily._

“And she told us some words we have never heard before and she says ‘luv’ a lot, even if that isn’t a real word.” Caroline chuckled.

“Andy, luv.” Cassidy giggled.

“But we told her to say it properly. And then she started to say ‘love’.” Caroline said, obviously pleased that she was able to correct someone’s grammar. Miranda smiled at her daughters imitating Anna, even if there was a small part of her wanting to call Andréa that minute and tell her that she was never, ever allowed to spend time with Anna again.

“When did you talk to them?”

“Maybe… Two hours ago?” Cassidy looked at Caroline, waiting for a confirmation, and then continued, “They were going to have a movie night at Andy’s.”

Miranda let slip an unintentional groan.

“Mom? Are you okay?” Caroline asked her.

“I’m fine, dear. Just a bit tired.” Miranda sighed, “Shall we go eat?”

... ... 

Later that evening, after the twins had already gone to bed, Miranda was still in her study. She was going through her schedule for Wednesday, the first day of Fashion Week. But in the back of her mind was another thought constantly trying to takeover. _There is something wrong with Andréa._ They had not had time to talk to each other that much for some time, because once Miranda had gotten out of the office, it was always well past midnight in London, but she had noticed Andréa was much _curter_ with her.

That was what Stephen had done once he had started his affair. Miranda had noticed the change in his behavior, but actively chose to ignore it, which was her mistake. Until that their marriage had been more or less effortless, Stephen fully enjoyed the perks of being married to her, and all the doors it opened. Then suddenly, during the last year of their five-year marriage, he had become discontent. He wanted more, ‘being Mr. Priestly’ as he had put it, had abruptly become demeaning.

Miranda’s second husband Edward, the twins father, grew slowly into finding their marriage and the balance of power demeaning. They got married a year before Miranda started at Runway, and Edward had a semi-successful company he had started a decade before. At first, he had been impressed by Miranda’s determination and found it exciting, until Miranda was the more successful of the two. They had been married seven years, when they decided to have children. Miranda felt secure enough with her career to have children and Edward probably assumed it would fix them. It didn’t, and after two years they got divorced.

Her first marriage was just a simple mistake. They married at nineteen and were divorced after a year. Paul seemed exciting, but in the end, was a little too full of himself, and not much else. Miranda considered her relationship with Lena more prominent than her marriage with Paul. Paul was barely an ink stain in her story, but the relationship with Lena lasted for three years. Sure, it was never public, it was the nineties and it was a hard time to be open about your sexuality. Especially if you wanted to be taken seriously. They worked together at the French Runway, and everything was idyllic, until Miranda was promoted, and Lena wasn’t. Lena found it hard to be supportive after assuming so long that she would be getting the promotion, and so their relationship had ran its course.

This slight change in Andréa’s behavior worried her. They had known each other only for two months, but already Miranda could feel there was something in this relationship she had never had before. The persistent feeling of jealousy was new and disturbing. That was caused by Stephen and his betrayl. Probably. Miranda had never been a jealous person, perhaps it was a bit complacent, but she had never needed to be. But Andréa? She spending so much time with someone else was _displeasing_ , to say the least.

This new-found jealousy wasn’t simply caused by the distance either. The first year of marriage with Edward, they were separated, as Miranda still lived in France and Edward was in New York, and it didn’t bother her one bit. They talked on the phone maybe once a week, and that was completely fine, but the fact that she had talked to Andréa only twice the last five days was driving her crazy.

And the reason for being jealous clearly wasn’t the fact that Andréa was a woman. Lena had been and still was a beautiful woman and had always been occasionally overly flirtatious with other people, but it had never bothered Miranda. But knowing Anna casually called Andréa ‘love’, deep down made her want to _destroy_ Anna. Of course, she could not. Or she could, but Andréa would not take it well.

Before Miranda and the twins had even had dinner that night, Miranda had messaged Andréa and as she was still midst of her evening with _Anna_ , they had agreed to Skype once Miranda would wake up. Miranda sighed, and closed her laptop. She decided it would be best to go to sleep, obviously she wasn’t getting anything done anymore, and sleeping would mean she could see Andréa faster and find out the reason for her curtness.

 

**Day 62**

Miranda had Skyped Andy that morning, or it was actually past midday in London already. In couple of hours Andy was heading to Michael and Ellen’s, as it was Sunday. They had been talking nearly five minutes, when Miranda’s voice took a more serious tone, “Andréa. What is wrong?”

“What? Nothing.” Andy answered surprised.

“Do not lie to me. Do you think I would be in this position if I could not read people? Especially if they are as easy to read as you.” Miranda stated rolling her eyes.

Andy smiled tentatively, “I’m fine, Miranda.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow, “So, what _precisely_ is wrong with you?”

“Huh? I just…” Andy furrowed her brow.

“Don’t even try. I asked a general question of what is wrong, and you said that _you_ are fine." Miranda’s tone was demanding, but the expression on her face was much softer with a hint of worry, "Now, tell me.” 

“Uh… I’m just a little stressed about the book. That’s all.” Andy didn’t want to lie to Miranda, so she went with a half-truth instead, after all she was stressed about the book too.

“Is that so?” Miranda narrowed her eyes doubtfully, but then relaxed her face, “Tell me.”

Andy was a little relieved, that they still weren’t in the same room. If this conversation was to happen 12 days later, she wasn’t sure if she could fool Miranda. Anna was completely right, Andy had to talk to Miranda about her feelings _._ But now that Miranda was getting ready for Fashion Week, was definitely not the right time. Andy just needed to give an acceptable explanation that wouldn’t make Miranda worry.

“I’m sure it will be fine. I’m going to talk about it to Michael today.” Andy tried to smile convincingly. “I thought you needed to rush to meet Nigel?”

“I do, but today is also the first time in a week I’ve been able to see your face and confirm my suspicions.”

“Confirm?” Andy chuckled, “Miranda, I’m fine.”

“I should hope so. _If_ Michael is the cause of your distraught, all the more reason to sue him.” Miranda seemed almost serious.

“So, you’re still going to go with the slander case?” Andy laughed.

Miranda sighed, “Once he added you in the picture, it has made me _less_ willing to drag him to court.”

Andy shrugged her shoulders, “Hey, a couple that sues each other, stays together, right?”

“That has rarely been my experience.” Miranda snorted.

Andy grinned, “Maybe I’m the exception to the rule.”

Miranda licked her lip bemused and tilted her head slightly, and finally said, “Indeed. You seem to be an exception to many of my… _rules_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this year, thank you for being so awesome so far!  
> I'm heading home for Christmas, so the next update will be sometime next year.


	13. Fashion Week

**Day 74**

Andy woke up _that_ Friday morning she had at first waited so excitedly, but now that that Friday was finally here, excitement wasn’t the only emotion inside of her. She felt her heartbeat quicken every time she thought of Miranda, but it was followed by a pang of those anxieties she had felt the last few weeks. Andy crawled out of bed and started her morning prep. As she got out of the bathroom, instead of having breakfast, she headed back to her bedroom and slipped back under the covers. Her bed felt more inviting than starting the day, and her brain was still too muddled to really cope with the fact that she would be seeing Miranda. Andy had barely closed her eyes when she heard the door open. It could only be Anna making true to her promise to ensure Andy would not chicken out.

“Rise and shine, luv!” Anna said perkily and grinned wickedly. Andy rolled her eyes and lifted her blanket over her head. “We need to get you ready!” Anna exclaimed.

“Shouldn’t you be talking for living at the moment and not just for my personal torment?” Andy groaned under the blanket she had covered herself entirely. “And it’s like nothing AM. I’m not going to see Miranda for hours.” She felt the bed move as Anna laid next to her.

“If you were actually my best friend, you’d listen to my show and know that I’m only doing four days a week now.”

“Since when?” Andy asked as she emerged from under the blanket.

“Since the beginning of this week. And you of all people _really should_ listen in.” Anna chuckled, and Andy glared at her. _That_ chuckle never meant anything good.

“What did you do?” Anna just winked at Andy, making Andy repeat herself more emphatically. “What did you _do?”_

Anna grinned, and obviously decided they weren’t going to continue that discussion, “There are million things we need to get done. Mani for sure, pedi, because… well, you never know, wax… Hair! Honestly luv, when did…”

Andy grabbed a pillow to muffle her screech, “Oh, my fucking god Anna.”

“That’s a bit too much. Fairy godmother will do.” Andy hiding under the pillow had no effect on Anna, who just continued talking, “Do I need to take you to Miranda’s, just to make sure you actually go?”

Andy lifted the pillow she had been screaming into, “Yeah, that’s a definite no.” Anna looked at Andy a little puzzled, and Andy added, “That seems like it wouldn’t go down too well.”

“What do you think I’d do, take you to her all-gift-wrapped-up and tell her you’re her problem now? Actually…”

“Oh my...,” Andy sighed. “And no. It’s not that I _thought –_ until now – you would do something, it’s that… I don’t think Miranda likes you very much.”

“Huh? Usually people start disliking me only after they’ve met me,” Andy could not help snorting at Anna’s casual statement. “Unless they’ve got taste, and Miranda doesn’t strike me as a taste _less_ one.”

“That is still a weird thing to be proud of, I hope you know that," Andy sighed. "But be that as it may, I think she’s a little… jealous.”

“Whoa, that’s… something.” Anna sounded as surprised as Andy had been the first time Miranda had voiced her concerns.

“Isn’t it?”

“Although. If the idiot of a man I married went to hang out on another woman’s bed at sunrise, I would kill him.” Anna nodded staring into nothingness like she had had a realization.

“I gather he is still going to stay there until November?”

“Yes, but that’s a headache for another day, you are the focus of today’s.”

“Lucky me,” Andy groaned. “I think I need coffee ASAP to survive this.” Andy slipped out of bed, and grabbed the first pair of pants she could find and pulled them up.

“But if she’s jealous I should come,” Anna said as she got up from the bed and followed Andy to the kitchenette. “To at least tell her that she should not worry, as I’m far too much woman for you to handle.”

Andy turned her head, and arched an eyebrow at Anna, “And _that there_ is exactly why I’m keeping you away from her for the rest of our lives.”

“Shows what you know. But you think she doesn’t want to meet me? If she really believes you find me so irresistible,” Anna flicked her hair. “I mean, I would want to meet the competition.”

“Yes. Obviously.” Andy said bluntly.

Anna laughed, “But _I_ want to meet her. I should at least have the right to give her ‘the speech’.”

“What are you blabbering on about?” Andy asked as she started preparing the coffee maker.

“You know, the best friend speech, ‘hurt her, and I will hurt you.’”

“Aww, but you do realize that we aren’t teenagers anymore?” Andy said, but realized Anna wasn’t standing behind her anymore.

“I have never had a chance to give it,” Anna called out, and added, “Left my phone in your bedroom.”

After few seconds the doorbell rang, and Andy left the kitchenette to answer the front door, wondering who on earth would be arriving at this hour, _because the only one usually doing that is already here,_ Andy snorted.

She opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise, “Mi-Miranda?!”

“Good morning, Andréa.”

At first a smile spread across Andy’s face, followed by a strong need to pin the woman against the wall and kiss her till the lights went out, until she suddenly realized that this was probably going to be a disaster. It wasn’t even eight in the morning, and Anna was in her bedroom, and Andy knew her best friend would walk out of there any second. Miranda had believed her that there was nothing going on between Anna and Andy, like there wasn’t, but this was going to look bad. Even someone as _oblivious_ as Andy understood that. _Fuck._

After a little hesitation Andy at least understood to say, “Come in,” and smile at Miranda. Instead of asking ‘why are you here’. All the while hoping her sudden panic hadn’t been too obvious.

As she closed the door, she heard Anna, “Who was at the…” Anna said as she stepped out of the bedroom, "Oh," she froze, but then resumed, “Hi. You must be Miranda.” Anna recovered from her surprise far quicker than Andy suspected she had been able.

Andy wanted to groan, how had her life suddenly become a poorly scripted soap opera?

“And you must be _Anna._ ” To people new to Miranda her voice sounded nearly friendly, but as Andy glanced at her face she instantly recognized the contempt fueled smile she had given Irv. Andy worried Miranda would turn around and just leave.

“I think I’m gonna get out of your hair now,” Anna said and moved past them to the front door, “And we’re not done, luv.”  Anna winked at her as she closed the door after her and Andy really hoped Miranda had not seen that. She turned her eyes to Miranda and her eyes were met with an intensive glare. Better that than Miranda leaving, Andy thought.

Miranda folded her arms, “Now, _darling_. You have exactly two minutes to explain this glimpse into the  _domestic bliss_ I just witnessed, before I lose my mind.”

 _‘Anna just came over, because she assumed I was having cold feet about seeing you today,’_ wasn’t something Andy could say, neither was ‘ _How funny you came, because we were just talking about you.’_

“Um… it’s her first Friday not doing her show, so I guess she was bored, she came over maybe thirty minutes ago.” Andy tried to shrug it off casually, while hating herself for it. She was yet again sort of lying to Miranda.

That answer had no effect on Miranda’s glare. “And I’m not to think anything of the fact that you clearly just jumped into that _ensemble,”_ Miranda gestured towards Andy, “to come and open the door.”

Andy looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a gray oversized t-shirt she had slept in and black jeans she had quickly found and pulled on, “Huh? No…  Or yeah, sure I was still in bed when Anna waltzed over, but I was making coffee just before you came.”

Miranda was clenching her teeth, “You often have these half-naked meetings in bed?”

“N-No. We do not…” Andy should have probably just said no, instead of adding, “And Anna was fully clothed.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Andy, “How reassuring. And what did she mean with the ‘not done’?”

“Um… She offered to take me to your house,” _among other things,_ “but I told her that isn’t necessary.”

Miranda scoffed, “It most certainly isn’t. I will send a car for you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Andréa.” Miranda’s tone was clear, this wasn’t up for debate.

“Um… now that you don’t look like you’re going to kill me anymore,” Andy cleared her throat. “I thought you were not going to have time for me until in the evening?”

“I wasn’t going to kill you,” Miranda stated, “I was going to send you back to New York. Immediately.”

“Uh-huh,” was the only word-like sound Andy managed to make her vocal cords produce.

It was the first moment since Miranda had appeared behind her door, that Andy had time to really take in the woman standing in front of her; the perfectly tailored black pantsuit, her white hair, every strand exactly where they were supposed to be and her make-up, which was flawless despite the fact they had not landed a little more than an hour before. Aaaand Andy thought of her current outfit, which was close enough to something she usually left the house in, and her hair in _messy_ bun. Miranda was so out of her league, it was ridiculous.

“I currently have only 9 minutes remaining before I need to leave,” Miranda looked at her watch and sighed.

Andy smiled, whether it was ridiculous or not, for whatever reason, Miranda wanted to spend at least a little time with her that morning, “So, you want a tour of my lavish mansion?”

Miranda rolled her eyes, but then nodded.

Andy showed Miranda her apartment, meaning her bedroom, kitchenette and the living room. After the tour Miranda said a little mystified, “You seem to have very little of anything… personal here.”

Andy hummed in agreement, “I moved here sort of a sudden. And I really didn’t want to spend anytime fighting with Nate about who owned which book, so I just left most of it behind,” she waved her hand dismissively. Nate had sent her something a couple months after her departure, but it wasn’t anything she no longer needed, so she had donated most of it. “It was fully furnished so I don’t actually own much of anything here.” Andy chuckled.

“I see.”

Andy noticed Miranda glancing at the dining table and the papers beside her laptop. Miranda’s eyebrow quirked up, and Andy blocked her movement towards the table by moving herself between Miranda and the table. She grinned at Miranda who was now only a foot away from her, “I can show you everything else in here, except that.” It was a pile of versions of the epilogue Andy had written and then rewritten almost a dozen times.

Miranda looked at her eyebrow still arched, “Those are pages from that book, aren’t they?”

“Yeah.”

“And as the book is about me, should I not have a prerogative to see it?”

Andy smirked, “You would think so, but no. Especially not these pages.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it’s not the final version and it’s _embarrassing.”_ Andy muttered the last word looking away from Miranda’s eyes, and felt her face heat up.

“Andréa,” Miranda said purring, making Andy want to whimper in defeat, “ _What_ is embarrassing?”

Andy reached her hand to the pile of papers and grabbed the whole pile, and moved away from Miranda. She looked at the papers in her hand and bit her lip, she flicked through the papers until she found the one she was looking for. Andy pulled it up, and laid the rest of the pile backside up on the table.

Andy folded the paper in half, and looked up at Miranda, “It’s the epilogue I’ve been writing about my experience with… or of you. This,” she held up the folded paper, “is one of the _definitely_ discarded versions. I was… it was a weird day.”

“Oh?” Miranda smiled impishly, and Andy remembered how dangerous this woman’s smile was for her constitution. Especially when experienced under the distance of three feet without being prepared for it.

“This one I discarded, as it was the most… well… a little too, “Andy cleared her throat, “personal. I will give it to you, but we will never speak of this and you will never read it in my presence. Because I’m mortified just thinking it exists.”

Andy handed the paper to Miranda who reached for it, “Your terms seem a little strict considering I have no idea what is written here.”

“But those are the terms, take it or leave it.” Andy grinned, and pulled the paper back a little.

Miranda sighed, “Fine,” and Andy let Miranda have it. Miranda folded the paper again, and put it in her clutch bag. Miranda looked at her clock again, and sighed turning her eyes to Andy, “But trust me when I say, if I had more time, I would have made you _read it_ to me.” The mischievous smirk on Miranda’s lips made Andy’s knees feel a little weak.

Miranda moving closer did not fortify said knees. Miranda placed one hand on Andy’s cheek, and leaned closer, her lips ghosting Andy’s until Andy had enough and moved to close the distance, but Miranda blocked her by moving her fingers on Andy’s lips. Miranda pulled back smiling, “I really must go now.”

Andy groaned against Miranda’s fingers, “Tease.”

“Hmm... We will test your theory later today,” Miranda smirked. “The car will be here at 9PM,” she said as she left.

Andy stood still a while after Miranda had gone, feeling a little dumbfounded by the woman. Then she remembered the paper she had given Miranda, _it would probably be really smooth, if I wasn’t this embarrassed._ Andy snorted, and felt her whole face heat up all the way up to her ears.

... ...

“I’d guess it was worth giving up your early arrivals to spend fifteen minutes with Andy?” Nigel asked after a while since Miranda had gotten back from Andréa’s.

They were heading for the British Runway offices to make sure the party Runway was arranging, to reveal Nigel's take-over, was being handled appropriately.

“Hmm… I suppose,” Miranda answered her eyes still fixed on the paper Andréa had given her.

The anger Miranda had felt when she saw Anna appear from Andréa’s bedroom had surprised her. Miranda did believe when Andréa had explained her relationship with _Anna_ , but for a little while she had felt a dread in the pit of her stomach, that Andréa was going to tell her she had just toyed with her for the book’s benefit. That she and _Anna_ were together.

As soon as Miranda had allowed herself to really look at Andréa, the expression on her face had soon made Miranda remember that the girl was incapable of hiding her emotions. The surprise, worry and happiness had all been obvious to anyone looking at her. Andréa was just as scared of Miranda leaving as Miranda was to leave.

 _And then there is this epilogue,_ Miranda looked at the page again. It was not written by someone just running a con. It was rather strange to be reading something like it. She had read articles and seen people express their opinions of her in various formats, but this was the first time she had read anything close to positive about herself, and believed it.

Positive wasn’t the right word for it though, _romantic_ would be better suited. The way Andréa described the first time they met, which Miranda remember a little differently, or the time they had first had dinner together made her want to be this version of herself. She wanted to be the Miranda Andréa saw, not to everyone, but to Andréa.

“Judging from your smile that is a paper either announcing Vogue is discontinued and Anna Wintour decided to become a pig farmer, or it’s something Andy gave you.”

“It is something,” Miranda said.

“ _She_ seems to be something,” Miranda could hear the smirk in Nigel’s voice.

Miranda hummed faintly, but in agreement, and could not help smiling.

... ...

The car had arrived at exactly 9PM, Andy had been at Miranda’s house half an hour later. Unlike Anna had suspected in the end Andy’s desire to be with Miranda had outweighed her need to shield herself. At Miranda’s doorstep she had found herself questioning everything, starting from the moon landing to the color of her underwear, but as Miranda had opened the door and smiled that smile that made Andy’s mind melt, she had no doubts, or more like she had no thoughts.

During the evening they came to a silent agreement that all the things they needed to talk about, could wait to another day. It was their first day together, and they still had four more, before Miranda would leave on Tuesday. Rather they had talked about the twins, New York Fashion Week, Miranda’s first day in London, Michael’s current situation and about the book which led to Miranda retrieve the page.

Andy chuckled when Miranda sat next to her holding it, “I should have known.”

“I want to hear you read it,” Miranda demanded.

“Oh, no. Not going to happen.”

“Andréa,” how Miranda could pronounce her name in a way that made her body react so strongly was a mystery to Andy.

“No,” Andy stated adamant, turning her gaze away from Miranda. Her ears were hot.

Miranda brushed Andy’s hair behind her ear gently, “You really think I’m _mesmerizing?_ ”

Andy turned her head and narrowed her eyes playfully at Miranda, “And here I thought you had not read it.”

“I never said I did not.” Miranda arched her eyebrow, and smirked, “It sets a surprisingly romantic tone for Michael’s book.”

“I promise you, the actual epilogue will be more professional. This one was written in a…” Andy swallowed as she saw a wolfish grin flicker on Miranda’s lips, “weak moment.”

“Oh? Tell me about this weak moment.” Miranda inched closer.

“You’re enjoying this far too much.”

“I told you, I like seeing you flustered.”

“I will not give you to that satisfaction.”

Miranda bit her lip, “We will see about that.”

“ _Oh, i_ _t's on_ ,” Andy whispered and kissed Miranda, and this time Miranda did not stop her.

Instead Andy’s need and fervor were met with a passion matching hers. 40 days of pent up tension would take some effort to dissolve. Their lips parted only for a second when Miranda moved to straddle Andy’s lap. Miranda placed her hands on either side of Andy’s face and kissed her eagerly, and Andy’s hands found their way to Miranda’s waist. Feeling Miranda in her lap, their mouths pressed together, and the occasional soft gasps from Miranda, made Andy just think _closer._ Miranda’s hands moved to remove Andy’s shirt, and Andy saw Miranda bit her lip approvingly. Andy decided black had been a solid choice.

As Andy’s hand had figured their way through unbuttoning Miranda’s shirt and her mouth slowly moving on from Miranda’s lips, Miranda gasped, “Andréa, wait.”

Andy groaned, “ _Really_? This will count as torture rather than teasing.”

Miranda laughed and stood up, “Come along, Andréa, when we still have some self-restraint left. I assure you my bed is far superior to this couch.”

Andy smirked, but reached for Miranda’s hand and allowed Miranda to lead her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.  
> Anna and Miranda were not suppose to meet. Yet. But then this idea started tickling my brain and I gave in. Because I'm weak. And horrible.
> 
> But this story has reached the half way mark. Probably. If I don't give in to every idea that pops into my head.


	14. Just another weekend in London

**Day 75**

It was early in the morning, but Andy had woken up and was looking at the sleeping woman next to her. The reality of it all was slowly sinking in, even if it had never made sense before. Waking up next to Miranda felt _right._ Andy thought back last night, and felt a smile tug her lips. The Miranda sleeping peacefully with a something resembling a halo around her, and the Miranda that had made an appearance last night seemed like two very different people.

Last night, as they had reached the bedroom it had become clear to Andy she was not going to be allowed to take the lead, Miranda had looked positively predatorial as she had pinned Andy against the bed. After Miranda had peeled Andy’s jeans off, Andy had tried to suggest she should not be the only one naked. That had led Miranda to press her finger on Andy’s lips to obviously stop her rambling, and lean into whisper in a sultry voice Andy had never heard before, “ _Later_. I’ve been dreaming of doing _this_ ,” rest of Miranda’s sentence was punctuated by the kisses trailed down Andy’s throat, “Far. Too. Long.” Miranda’s hand moved down Andy’s body, and Andy had realized she was so turned on, that just listening to Miranda talk in _that_ voice would had been enough.

Andy covered part of her face to suppress a chuckle, as she remembered that dream she had had back in New York. _My denial was impressive._ Andy felt a slight movement next to her and turned her eyes back to Miranda.

“What time is it?” Miranda asked as she opened her eyes and saw Andy observing her.

Andy smiled, “Almost 6AM.”

Miranda rose to sit up, “It is still two hours until Nigel and Emily will be here.”

“Hmm.” Andy agreed.

“We actually never talked about how do you want to proceed?” Miranda turned her gaze to Andy. “I will be fine with whatever you want to do,” Miranda ended and smiled.

“Well, Nigel knows,” Miranda nodded at Andy’s statement, “And I will never have another chance to witness Emily’s reaction,” Andy grinned and sat up.

“Missing that would surely be disappointing,” Miranda rolled her eyes.

“I might not be ready for the world,” Andy sighed, and Miranda looked at her assessing her expression, “But them actually knowing will make things a bit easier.”

Miranda reached for Andy’s hand and squeezed it lightly, “I am willing to wait and be your dirty little secret for a while,” Miranda smirked, making Andy snort, “but I want you to understand it is just for you. I would rather just let everyone know already.”

“You would?” Andy asked, and tried to fight the thrilling shivers caused by thinking of having a dirty little secret like Miranda.

“Yes. It will end up in every gossip site anyway, it would be easier to court you if it was out in the open.”

Andy laughed, “Court? Rather Victorian of you Lady Priestly.”

“I am quite sure Victorians would be rather shocked about more than few aspects concerning our relationship,” Miranda said casually.

“Undeniably. _No_ chaperon.” Andy shook her head in fake disappointment.

“Yes. That would certainly be the biggest issue.” Miranda snorted.

Andy grinned, but then relaxed her face, “And it’s not that I don’t want it to be known by everyone. But I also want to get a job, that isn’t handed to me, because of… _you_.”

“I do understand that, but that suspicion might still exist.” Miranda said, and Andy felt relieved, because Miranda seemed to get her reasoning.

“Yeah, I want to establish myself before, maybe after ten years…” Miranda glared at her _half_ -playfully, “I’m kidding. _Earliest_ after February.”

“Why February?”

“Because Michael’s book will come out then, and if his publisher knows about us, she will use us, and that isn’t going to happen.”

“That seems acceptable.” Miranda said, and started to get out of the bed.

“Do we have to get up?” Andy pouted.

Miranda turned to look at her, “You have a better idea?”

Andy’s eyes lit up. “I do. It’s something I once saw in a dream,” she said, earning an arched eyebrow from Miranda. “Come here, and I’ll show you,” Andy pulled Miranda back on the bed.

... ...

A little over an hour later Miranda was still getting ready, but Andy stood in the living room and tilted her head slightly, her eyes fixed on the chandelier. Miranda walked into the room and arched an eyebrow at Andy, “What are you…” Miranda followed Andy’s gaze.

“I wondered whether I should take my shirt down from there _before_ Nigel and Emily arrive or act like it belongs there,” Andy said.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “If I may offer my opinion to this conundrum.”

Andy nodded, “You may.”

“As much as I don’t care what people think of me, I’m not sure I want my assistant nor Nigel picturing the events leading to clothes being hung from chandeliers. And truthfully, your shirt does clash with the curtains.”

Andy turned her head to look at the curtains, “You might be right.”

“I usually am,” Miranda said matter-of-factly.

Andy chuckled, “Uh-huh. Maybe I’ll take it down then,” she said and left to find something that she could reach her shirt with, but backed to the room to say, “I made coffee.”

... ...

Fifteen minutes before 8AM Nigel and Emily arrived, and Emily’s reaction proved to be as satisfactory as Andy had imagined. They were still standing in the foyer when Andy appeared in front of them, Nigel had greeted her with a knowing smirk, but Emily’s eyes had widened, and she had gasped audibly, leaving her vulnerable to Miranda’s retort.

“Do close your mouth Emily. I have no need for a Venus flytrap.” Miranda said flatly.

“Y-yes, Miranda,” Emily stuttered, and Andy would have felt bad if she had not had to concentrate on _not_ laughing.

After discussing their minute-to-minute schedule for half an hour, they had left. Miranda had said she would be back by 9PM and would be cooking. It meant she would skip some dinner to be able to do it. Emily had looked positively horrified, and Nigel had walked her out patting her in the back supportively, while laughing. Andy stood alone in the kitchen and decided to head for Miranda’s library after grabbing her laptop.

The library was smaller than the one back in New York, but the décor was similar. Miranda seemed to like things in a certain way. Andy sat down and looked through her emails, most of them were still from Priya, even if there weren’t that many changes Michael or Andy had agreed to anymore. One email popped out, because the sender was someone she had not expected to hear from. _Scott Murphy._ He was the editor that told her about Michael.

Scott said in his email he had heard about Michael, and he had moved on from Boston and was now offering Andy a job in _Los Angeles? It does seem like an excellent opportunity,_ Andy thought. But Los Angeles was almost as far from New York as London, so it really wasn’t an option. Andy sighed. Her job history was a bit peculiar, so it wasn’t a surprise nothing was really biting in New York, but instead of LA she could always wait for her self-respect to just falter and ask Miranda to pull some strings. The idea made her sneer.

... ...

After getting back that night Miranda had first called the twins, but then had started cooking. Andy leaned against the kitchen island and observed Miranda.

“You really can’t cook?” Miranda asked and turned her head towards Andy.

“No. I really can’t,” Andy shook her head and smiled. “Mom is a great cook, but she also loved to spoil us, so she never wanted help. I think she felt guilty for working and for loving her work, but as both her sisters were stay-at-home moms, there was always this sort of assumption between her sisters that she wasn’t a good mom.”

Miranda nodded, “I can relate. Even if I rarely have felt guilty for loving my work.”

“Then college… and cooking wasn't really a priority. And then towards the end of my studies I met Nate, and he is a chef. So, as I had no interest and no need to learn, I never did,” Andy shrugged her shoulders.

“Try this,” Miranda offered Andy a taste. It was probably the best sauce she had ever tried, and it would put Nate to shame _instantly_.

Andy looked at Miranda bemused, “You are a little too perfect to be real.”

Miranda laughed, “I do not usually care for flatterers, but for you I’ll make an exception.”

“But I’m serious,” Andy said, “The way you walk, talk, sit, stand, remove your glasses, put them on, smile, arch that eyebrow that you’re just doing…” Andy’s rambling was stopped by Miranda’s lips pressing against hers.

As Miranda pulled back she said sounding amused, “Oh, do shut up.”

“Perfect,” Andy sighed. Miranda snorted and returned to the stove.

... ...

After eating they were still talking about their day at the dining table. It was as comfortable as it had been in the end in New York, except for the fact that Andy didn’t get as flustered by Miranda anymore.

“I got a job offer today.” Andy said, and Miranda looked at her curiously, but reading Andy’s face, it turned into a more cautious look, “For a magazine. In LA.”

“I did not know you had applied there.” Miranda said expressionless.

“I didn’t. The offer came from someone I used to work with in Boston. He’s Michael’s friend.”

Miranda leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, and ran her other hand up and down her upper arm. Andy wasn’t sure, but it seemed like Miranda was a little hesitant to speak, “I am aware I would have never allowed anyone to try to influence my decisions, but I would still rather have you working in New York.”

Andy’s bit back a grin, “Are you asking me not to accept it?”

“No, I’m just expressing my opinion to the matter.”

“Uh-huh,” Andy couldn’t help the grin anymore, “Maybe I will turn it down. If… you say _please_.”

Miranda’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, “What?”

“Say please.” Andy rested her arms against the table and leaned in.

Miranda arched her eyebrow, and then raised her wine glass to her lips.

“I will get a ‘please’ out of you _somehow_.” Andy stated.

Miranda placed the glass back on the table, and slowly raised her eyes back to Andy, “You are welcome to try, darling.” And there was that voice again, _this woman is truly impossible_.

Andy stood up, “I better get started, then.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow, “Indeed.”

... ...

 _Sometime_ later they were in bed, Miranda had turned to her side, her hand resting on Andy’s stomach, and her face so close to Andy she could feel Miranda breathe out. After a while just staying like that Miranda murmured, “ _Please,_ ” while pressing her lips against Andy’s shoulder.

Andy looked towards Miranda, even if it was too dark to really make out anything else except the outline of Miranda’s body, “I think you said it enough to veto at least seven of my future job offers just a little while ago.”

“Cheeky.” Miranda said softly.

“And I practically turned it down already,” Andy chuckled. “I’m growing more certain New York is my only choice.”

“As you should,” was the last thing Miranda said before she fell asleep.

Andy was awake a little while longer just listening to Miranda breathe, and wondered if she had ever done anything to make her deserve this.

**Day 76**

Sunday morning Miranda and Andy were in the kitchen, waiting for Nigel and Emily to arrive yet again.

“What are you going to do today?” Miranda asked.

Andy sighed, “The devil tormenting me returned from her vacation yesterday, so she wants to meet me today.”

Miranda looked at her waiting for elaboration.

“Michael’s publisher. _Priya_. Devil incarnated,” Andy continued.

Miranda smirked, “I don’t know if I should be worried about losing my favorite moniker.”

“Ice Queen.”

“What?” Miranda asked baffled.

Andy smiled, “That’s my favorite one for you.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow, “Because I’m cold and icy?”

Andy laughed, “No.  Because you’re elegant like an ice sculpture, breathtaking like the northern lights over a frozen lake on a frosty night, regal…”

“You are impossible,” Miranda laughed, and as her lips were inches away from Andy’s as the doorbell rang. Miranda closed her eyes and groaned, “Impeccable timing.”

Andy agreed, but said, “I’ll go let them in.”

... ...

Not twenty minutes later Andy was pouring herself coffee when she heard Nigel, “Six? I will have them send you something to wear tonight.”

Andy turned around her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Huh?”

“You are, of course, coming to the Runway party to bask in my glory,” he said laughing.

Andy looked at Miranda standing behind him. She just shrugged her shoulders.

“Naturally,” Andy then said to Nigel.

“Excellent! I will send a car for you, because you can’t really arrive with our friendly neighborhood dragon. Too many questions.” Nigel grinned probably aware of the glare Miranda was giving him.

“Right,” Andy just nodded.

... ...

“Bushbabies?” Miranda smirked, as she noticed Andy appraising her outfit for the night.

“No, this time I’m allowing my mind to do its thing.”

“And what is ‘ _its thing’_?”

“I’m afraid we are dressed far too well, for talk like that,” Andy grinned.

... ...

Andy had arrived at the party with Emily, and they were seated in the same table. It was unusual for Emily to be an actual guest, instead of being there as Miranda’s assistant. She seemed a little jumpy at first, like expecting to be summoned. Emily clearly also had trouble with figuring out a way to talk to Andy, obviously trying to avoid being as _bitchy_ as she had been before with Andy. After couple glasses of wine Emily seemed to relax. Even more after the big reveal and Nigel's nearly teary-eyed speech, once they could leave the table to mingle. Emily had even managed to keep up a few minutes of small-talk with Andy.

She had left Andy alone for a while and Andy watched from afar as a man, probably in his late 50’s approached Miranda. His self-confidence or arrogance was fascinating, Andy thought as he reached Miranda and greeted her by kissing her hand rather brashly. Andy bit back a grin, as she saw Miranda’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but just for a second. Andy couldn’t blame the man, he wasn’t surely the only one with such thoughts that night, as Miranda looked absolutely stunning in purple.

 _This one is rather bold,_ Andy thought as he saw the man place his hand on Miranda’s upper arm. Miranda placed her hand on top of the man’s and pushed it down, then she obviously excused herself and started moving towards Andy. Andy bit her lip as she saw Miranda roll her eyes and grin at her.

They had avoided each other the whole night, because Andy had met many of the people working for the British Runway while gathering the material for Michael’s book. They would certainly consider it strange for Miranda to be friendly to Andy, knowing Miranda had hated the idea of the book from beginning.

“You seem to be having fun,” Miranda said as she reached the table Andy had been leaning on.

“I am. He was… _forthcoming_.”

“He actually started with ‘It’s almost a crime, we have not met before," Miranda sounded bored.

Andy chuckled, “I’m a little surprised people here also resort to pickup lines.”

“You have no idea,” Miranda sighed.

“His choice of pick-up line is a bit dull, I could go give him pointers. Like I would’ve gone with the classic ‘what time you need to back in heaven?’. Oh, oh, or ‘you don’t need keys to drive me crazy.’”

“I need to find another way to shut you up besides kissing.”

Before Andy could say anything, Nigel joined them wearing a grin, “I’d say just go ahead and kiss her. The lascivious looks you’ve been giving each other all evening are about as discreet.”

Andy snorted, and Miranda denied ever having done anything of the sort.

... ...

An hour later Andy arrived at the house, Miranda had left fifteen minutes earlier. There were no lights downstairs, so Andy figured Miranda was already in the bedroom and headed there.

“That is kind of cruel,” Andy said as she saw Miranda almost out of her dress already, “I’ve been waiting all night to be able to undress you.” Andy stopped behind Miranda and pressed herself against Miranda’s back, and kissed her neck, her hands sliding up Miranda’s body searching for something to focus on.

“There will be more dresses in the future, and events I hope we will not leave in different cars," Miranda said.

“More _lascivious_ looks.” Andy laughed softly.

Miranda twirled around, and her lip quirked, “ _Perhaps_.”

 

**Day 77**

Monday morning Nigel and Emily had arrived and already left with Miranda, and Andy was sitting in the library again, drinking coffee. She had remembered Anna vaguely hinting something about her show and had tuned in to find out what her supposedly best friend was doing.

_“…And this is Anna Dayton, welcoming you all to spend the morning with me. Now’s the time for the segment I like to call ‘It won’t bite, Andy’, where to drive a point home to all of you afraid of taking that final step and letting yourself feel aaall the love…”_

Andy almost choked on her coffee as she heard Anna talk on the radio, _so this is what you were doing._

 _“…we’re gonna play some inspiring classic love songs, so here’s_ Foreigner _with_ I want to know what love is _.”_

Andy grabbed her phone and wrote Anna a message.

 

**Andy: You are an ass. And Foreigner?**

**Anna: Took you long enough**

**Anna: And Foreigner has an important message for you**

**Andy: Pretty sure I shouldn’t have bothered.**

**Anna: I was surprised you didn’t come to dinner yesterday, but I hope that is a good sign**

**Anna: You’re at Miranda’s still?**

**Andy: I am. Anything else is on a need to know basis.**

**Anna: I need to know...**

**Anna: I deserve to know!**

**Andy: I think the song is ending.**

**Anna: This conversation isn’t over**

 

 _“It seems this bit’s inspiration has finally tuned in at the right time, she sent me a lovely message. In honor of this occasion, let's play another classic. So here is_  Stevie Wonder _and_ I just called to say I love you.”

 _For fucks sake, Anna._ Andy flopped her face between her hands, but after a moment couldn’t help to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inner dialogue writing this chapter:  
> Inner1: Isn't this a bit too lazy way to handle all this?  
> Inner2: Shut up, you're lazy.  
> Inner1: That's kinda my point.  
> Then they both shut up, and I just wrote everything that made me giggle.


	15. Worries and promises

**Day 77**

Miranda got in one of the cars waiting in front of her house, and Nigel and Emily got in the other. Miranda welcomed the silence, as it gave her time to think without being assessed by Nigel. Leaving Andréa that morning had been unpleasant, although she knew they would see each other later that day. Unpleasantness was induced by the understanding that tomorrow morning she would be saying goodbye without knowing _when_ they would be even in the same country the next time.

Miranda was falling for someone she had known less than three months, and been separated from over half of that time. It was completely ridiculous and out of her usually well-thought-out character, but at the same time it made absolute sense.

There were still many uncertainties unresolved, by now the only certainty was that Andréa was coming to New York, at some point in the future. Miranda wasn’t sure how much Andréa had thought about what dating her meant, other than for Andréa’s career. There was some amount of baggage that came with Miranda.

Miranda took a deep breath, and decided that whatever the outcome of that conversation would be, they needed to have it. It would probably be something like three months before they could be together, so to survive the time and distance, they should lay the foundation for their possible future carefully.

... ...

It was well past 10PM and Andy was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard writing emails on her laptop when Miranda was finally back. Andy turned her eyes to look at the woman when she entered the bedroom. Andy smiled, and Miranda smiled back at her a bit tiredly.

“Rough day?” Andy asked.

Miranda sighed, “Just long.” She went to the bathroom and after maybe ten minutes came back to the room having removed her make-up. “Andréa,” she said softly.

Andy looked up from her laptop.

“I believe we need to talk,” Miranda said, and Andy swallowed as she felt a nervous pinch in her stomach.

Andy closed the laptop, and put it down on the nightstand. “Right,” she said as she was again leaning against the headboard.

It was the second time Andy had seen Miranda hesitate. She stood still and slowly raised her eyes to look at Andy, “As you might have noticed, I am not the _most_ patient woman ever to exist.” Andy tried not to smile. “ _However_ , I am aware of your commitments here, but I need a date. I do not handle uncertainty... well.”

Andy felt a relief flush over, “I don’t know if I can give you one. Anna’s,” Andy could see Miranda tense slightly at the mention of Anna, “baby’s due date is the 10th, so at the latest he should be here by Christmas.”

“It is three months until Christmas. It’s over a month longer than between now and the time you left New York.”

“I know.” Andy watched the slightly distraught expression on Miranda’s face, and got out of the bed.

Miranda ran a hand through her hair, “You are fine with that?”

“I’m not. But there are things I need to take care of, before I can leave London.”

Miranda sat down on the edge of the bed, “This is all rather new to me. This feeling is _new_ to me.” Miranda sighed. “I have always known what to do. Always somehow gotten my way. And suddenly there is you, and I have no idea what I am supposed to do.”

Andy sat down next to her and placed her hand on top of Miranda’s, “I’m right here, Miranda. I am coming towards you, just – under these circumstances – slowly.”

Miranda scoffed, “I assume I could take it as an exercise in patience, but my lack thereof isn’t my only issue anymore.” Miranda's eyes focused on Andy’s, “Andréa. I have never been a jealous person, as I have always considered it a rather distasteful trait.” Miranda said looking like the whole idea made her unwell. “And now I find myself engulfed by it far more often than I would like.”

Andy felt a warm tingling feeling in her chest, and wasn’t sure if being happy of Miranda’s growing jealousy made her a bad person. It probably did.

“I fundamentally do not care for _Anna,_ ” Miranda said.

“I have sort of gathered that much. And the way you say her name like a swear word isn’t that subtle.” Andy chuckled.

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Andy, and then sighed, “Our… _age_ difference is the most apparent reason I can think for this change in my personality.”

Andy’s eyebrows had risen in surprise, “I actually never really thought about that.”

“I am not certain if I find your obliviousness endearing or worrisome,” Miranda arched on eyebrow. “But it is something you should consider, because like I told Caroline before you had even left New York, I have _no_ intention of letting you go. Even if back then I didn’t understand how much I meant every word.”

“Hey,” Andy chuckled, and said, “I just don’t care about unimportant details. Like age,” which made Miranda roll her eyes.

“This is an unusual way to start a relationship.” Miranda smirked, “Because of that book, you most likely know more about my past than I can remember.”

Andy could only agree, this was in its own category of voyeurism.

“But the things I worry about in all of this are the fact that I _am_ older, I have also been married and have divorced three times, making me quite sure I do not want to try either again. Of course, Runway, which is a factor in two of my divorces.” Miranda paused for a while, before she continued, “And then there are the twins… You are young, and dating someone with children is… its own world.”

“Hmm. Marriage isn’t a problem, I’ve never really been the marrying kind anyway.”

“I do recall you telling me you were engaged before?”

“I was, yeah. But it was more, because I accepted the assumption that it is something you do, even if it was not something I wanted to do.” Andy stated.

“I see.”

“Runway... Well, I observed you at work for three weeks, so I have some understanding of how it is. And the twins. They are one of the few children I actually like, but I am not sure how they will feel about all of this.”

Miranda snorted, “They will probably be excited, the first night here when I called them, the first question was ‘How is Andy?’” Hearing Miranda call her Andy was surprisingly odd.

“And the age thing… Whether it be my obliviousness,” Andy grinned, “Or not, I promise it is not anything I worry about. Sure, some people will get a kick out of it, and my family… They will most likely be preoccupied by the gender thing to even realize.”

“Is telling your family something you do worry about?”

“No, not really. I know they will not take it well, but they have not really taken anything I’ve done well, in the past two, three years.”

“So, what is it that you worry about?”

“At this very moment, I have no worries,” Andy said smiling, and it was true, _but,_ “I… Uh…” She untangled her fingers from Miranda’s, “There has been things I have worried about.”

“I have noticed,” Miranda said reassuringly, and Andy looked at her finding her smile just as reassuring, “I believe I told you; you _are_ rather easy to read.”

Andy cleared her throat, “Uh… Well, most of the times it has really been about the book. Like, what will happen once it’s published, and how we will affect it or how it will affect us?”

“There will be a period of heightened media attention, which will pass like it always does,” Miranda stated calmly. “And if you two have not claimed something utterly ridiculous along the lines of ‘I need to drink the blood of innocent children to survive’, I will maintain my lack of interest towards it.”

Andy laughed, “No, I do not remember such paragraphs.”

“You might laugh, but it was a concern of some internet commentator, when I was pregnant with the twins,” Miranda sighed.

Andy shook her head at the idea, but then looked down at her hands again, “Then there is my looming unemployment, but we have talked about that.” Miranda hummed in acknowledgement.

_And then there is the reason Michael and Anna bought me self-help books, the reason Anna is playing not-so-subtle songs on her show, and the reason behind that look on Anna’s face when she thinks I’m making excuses for why things wouldn’t work out anyway._

Andy stood up and paced a few steps her hands on her hips, before she started talking again, “I… I don’t do relationships _well_.” Andy rubbed her brow and tried not to look at Miranda. “Or I avoid them. And I’m sometimes afraid I will get prematurely scared and push you away, just because I think I am in love with you, and I don’t know if I know how to be in love, without losing sight of myself. And I just… I don’t…” Andy stopped rambling, mostly because she was out of breath and, because she had glanced at Miranda, who looked slightly baffled.

They both remained silent and just looked at each other, until Andy grunted and broke up their eye contact by looking down her feet, “I mean, I…”

“Oh, no. You do not get to do that,” Miranda said.

Andy turned to look at the woman now standing up, “W-hat?”

“You do not get to take back your words.”

Andy tried to remember what she had said, until it dawned on her. She had said she was in love with Miranda, “I wasn’t…”

“I hope not,” Miranda said and walked to Andy, and kissed her. Alternating between soft and hungry, and as their lips parted she said, “Andréa, I love you. There is no way I would ever allow you to push me away, because I meant it; I have no intention of letting you go.”

“You promise? Even if I run?”

“I promise I will hunt you down.”

Andy rested her forehead against Miranda’s neck and laughed, “When you say it like that it’s hard not to believe you.”

“Indeed. Now we just need a plan to survive the next three months.”

“Agreed,” Andy said and lifted her head, so she could see Miranda, “But that can wait until tomorrow morning, for tonight I have a different idea.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Andy nodded slowly and kissed Miranda gently, it was slow, and lingering, almost tentative. Far from those passion fueled ones they had shared every other night until then. It was a kiss of suddenly being aware it was the last night together for undetermined time, so there was not going to be any rush.

Andy unbuttoned Miranda’s shirt and pushed it over Miranda’s shoulder, while Miranda opened her skirt and both pieces of clothing fell on the floor. Andy bit her lip taking in the woman standing in front of her, and then led Miranda to the bed. Miranda laid on her back, and Andy crawled on top of her, kissing her way up to Miranda’s lips. Miranda’s hands tugging up Andy’s shirt, Andy straightened her torso, and pulled the shirt over her head.

“Truly. No patience,” Andy said smirking, and Miranda glared at her playfully.

Miranda had propped herself up with her elbows, Andy still straddling her. Andy leaned into another tender kiss, and her fingers slid following the edge of Miranda’s bras to unhook them. Miranda fell slowly back to the bed, and Andy threw the bra to the general direction of Miranda’s already discarded clothes, and leaned to kiss Miranda, with more force as Miranda's hands moved to grasp her hips. Andy rocked her hips slowly, until she moved to kiss Miranda's jawline, then her throat trailing a path down, listening to the directions given by the variations of Miranda’s moans and gasps. The scent of Miranda’s skin was intoxicating, and Andy started to realize that three months really was a _ridiculously_ long time.

This realization made her slow down even more, she wanted to listen and remember Miranda’s voice; how she didn't fully manage to gasp 'Andréa', the sound of Miranda breathing, and her reactions. Like how goosebumps flashed on Miranda’s skin as Andy’s mouth ghosted her nipple, or how – once her mouth made contact – Miranda tilted her head back ever so slightly, the woman could maintain her elegance to an unbelievable extent. Andy wanted to remember Miranda’s flawless, beautifully pale skin and how it felt under her fingers, or against her lips. She wanted to remember how she felt being so close to the Miranda.

Andy pressed her lips just above the waistband of Miranda’s underwear, and then repeated the movement as Miranda gently arched her back, until she heard Miranda gasp a full, “ _Andréa._ ” Andy looked up Miranda’s body and saw Miranda look at her, eyes glistening, “I _need_ you.” Andy grinned, and slipped her fingers under the waistband pulling the underwear down.

Miranda was _ready_ , but that wasn't really surprising. She had been teasing the inpatient woman long enough, more surprising was that Miranda had not physically pushed her down. Nevertheless even if Andy wanted the night to last, she wasn’t on planning on denying Miranda any longer, _or much longer_ , she thought as she tasted Miranda. Miranda’s hips started moving more and her soft moans grew slightly louder, like she was responding to every move Andy’s tongue made. Another demanding ‘ _Andréa’_ was voiced, and Andy slid her fingers in. It didn’t take long until Miranda gasped and her back arched sharply, and Andy felt Miranda pulsating around her fingers.

Andy could not help smiling when she saw Miranda’s hands covering parts of her face, still breathing heavy. Andy moved to lay on her side next to Miranda, and said softly, “I love you _._ ”

Miranda lifted her hands off from her face, and turned her body towards Andy, blue eyes fixated on her, “You have no idea,” Miranda’s hand brushed slowly the side of Andy’s face, “how much I love you.” Miranda pressed her lips against Andy’s, pushing her gently on her back.

Andy chuckled, “Everything is a competition with you, isn’t it?”

“Only the important things are.”

**Day 78**

The next morning Andy was sitting on the edge of the bed her legs crossed, and watching Miranda get ready, when she remembered a question often nagging in the back of her head, “Are you ever going to tell me _why_ you owed Michael a favor?”

“I must say I am rather impressed he has not put it in the book,” Miranda said while she was putting on earrings. “Perhaps he isn’t as bad an attention seeker I had assumed.” Miranda sighed, “He…”

“He?”

“He… well, it was a little over 20 years ago. I was a junior editor at a small fashion magazine in Paris when I met him,” Miranda said, and stood up, “He was a friend of a friend and we happened to be at the same gathering.” and slid her heels on.

Andy leaned forward, feeling both intrigued that she was finally going to find out the truth, and afraid that the reason for Michael not putting it in the book meant it was something he could not reveal Ellen. If it had been a little over 20 years, Anna would have already been born, and that was just… no.

Miranda was observing herself in the mirror, “I was feeling a little frustrated about my prospects, and somehow started opening up to him.” Andy nodded, Michael was one of those people you easily poured your heart out to, without intending to do so. “And at some point, he suggested I should change my name.”

Miriam Princhek, the name Miranda was given at birth didn’t _really_ scream fashion editor, Andy thought. And then said, “I guess I can see why, but suggesting a name change normally doesn’t mean favors that can be called out twenty some years later.”

Miranda hummed in agreement, “No, it would not. But he didn’t just suggest it, a couple glasses of questionable drinks later, he came up with _Miranda Priestly_. I was sold immediately and promised him I would pay him back one day.”

Andy just looked at Miranda silently. There wasn’t really anything necessarily shocking about this revelation, but it was a little surprising Michael had chosen not to include it. It was something no one else except they knew, “You could still have declined.”

Miranda turned around one hand on her hip, and the other making dismissive gestures, “Possibly. But considering only a month later I was hired by French Runway, which has lead me to be at this position I am today. And then when he called me, making another _suggestion_ – as he put it – I felt like it was tempting faith if I were to decline.”

“You have a superstitious side.”

“Rarely,” Miranda arched an eyebrow, “But if I had declined, even if it had not meant my careers downfall, I would not have met you.” Miranda moved to stand in front of Andy, “And that would have been truly unfortunate.” Miranda lifted Andy’s chin up and kissed her. “Now, if your curiosity has been satisfied; breakfast?”

“Yes, and yes.”

... ...

“Speaking of Michael,” Miranda said once they were in the kitchen, “Technically you owe me twelve days.”

“Uh-huh?” Andy looked at her puzzled, and started making coffee.

Miranda opened the fridge and pulled out ingredients. “He promised me a month. You arrived on the 5th,” she closed the fridge with her hip, her arms filled, “and left on the 23rd.”

Andy laughed, “As I recall, extorted was the preferred term back then,” and turned on the coffeemaker.

“Pure semantics,” Miranda said, and turned around to face Andy, “Which _technically_ means I still owe Michael a favor, which I would rather not do.”

Andy rolled her eyes, “Is that so? Well… I don’t know about twelve days, but at least some days, early November, once Kevin is back?” Andy leaned against the kitchen island, and grinned, “ _Technically_ though, I will not be working for Michael anymore, so I don’t know if it will work to balance the score.”

Miranda had turned back to the stove, heating a pan, and calmly stated, “I am willing to overlook such discrepancies.”  

Andy snorted, “Uh-huh. How _magnanimous_.”

“Isn’t it?” Miranda laughed.

Andy rolled her eyes, “I could come to Paris for the weekend.” Paris Fashion Weekend was just a week away. “Though it will be a bit more difficult to not be seen, and you will be even busier… but November is six weeks away and I’m just not sure…”

“I want you to come, but yes. It will be more difficult. The paparazzi are quite relentless in Paris, so we have to be a bit more careful, but it is not like we have gone on leisurely strolls here either.”

“I have a hard time imagining you ever being on a leisurely stroll,” Andy grinned.

“It isn’t without precedent, but I suppose it has been a while.”

“I’m adding that to my future to-do list.”

Miranda shook her head, smiling despite herself, “Whatever you want, darling.”

... ...

Andy looked at the bags in the foyer, and furrowed her brow. Miranda was heading straight to the airport after their last show that day, and Andy was leaving the house to go home with a different car at the same time. The idea of going home was making her more uncomfortable than it probably had ever before.

“It isn’t even two weeks,” she mumbled to her herself. _And then another five weeks, and then I just have to hope Anna’s baby is reasonable, though knowing her mother, he probably will not be._

Miranda walked into the foyer, “Did you say something?”

“Nothing, just mumbling. Are you ready?” Andy said, and turned to face Miranda.

“Not in the slightest,” Miranda sighed.

Andy reached for Miranda’s hand, “I promise these three months will be over soon.”

Miranda arched her eyebrow mischievously, “And _then_ I can keep you?”

Andy smiled, “Then _I_ will keep you.”

“I do hope you understand what you are promising?” Miranda asked a smile tugging her lip.

“I have no idea,” Andy laughed, “But I’m excited to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter taught me two things:  
> 1\. If I ever write another fic, I will need a beta.  
> 2\. This is the chapter that has the most rewrites so far, so I'm still hoping one day I know how to make it exactly what I want.  
> But if I don't update it like this I will surely fall into hibernation.  
> *Groan* Fine. Here it is.


	16. Family isn't always blood and other wisdoms

**Day 83**

“So, tell me _everything_!” Anna looked a little too excited to allow Andy to relax.

“Yes, do tell us,” Michael chimed in, wearing the same expression as his daughter.

Michael had been feeling increasingly better since the radiation part of his treatment was over, and this was the first Sunday he was eating Sunday dinner at the table since Andy had been back from New York. Part of his childlike excitement was back, which would be wonderful, if it wasn’t pointed towards Andy and her relationship with Miranda.

 “Why are you… you? I could have assumed Anna had been dropped on her head as a baby, but the more I spend time with you the more I feel like it must be a fault in your shared genes.” Andy said rubbing her eyes.

“Come on now, Andy. I think that as an avid supporter of your love affair with Miranda, I am entitled to some updates.” Anna smirked.

Michael added, “Same.”

Andy narrowed her eyes at Michael, “Did you just say… whatever,” and then turned to Anna, “And, yeah. About that. ‘Endless love’? I feel like you’re getting lazy.” 

“You can critique the segment I dedicated to you out of my love for your love of Miranda later. Now stop dodging and give us the deets.” Anna demanded.

“It’s all great, the greatest love story ever told. So much love. And I’m going to Paris for next weekend, because this distance is driving us crazy,” Andy said waving her hand dismissively, and added, “Can we now please just eat?”

Anna pouted her lips and got up from her chair and walked over to hug Andy.

Andy furrowed her brow in confusion, “What?”

“Despite the cynical sarcasm, I know there is a part of you that believes what you just said, and I’m a little way too hormonal today to handle all this, so, I need to hug the tears of joy away or cry them. It’s your choice.” Anna continued to squeeze Andy, “It seems I can’t stop them.” Anna slowly let go of Andy and wiped her tears. Michael chuckled.

“Dessert is served,” Ellen said as she stepped into the dining room carrying a massive chocolate cake, “What is wrong, honey?” She said as she saw Anna’s face.

“Hormones.” Andy said while Anna said, “ _Love_.”

“Right. Well, I hope cake works for both.” Ellen arched her eyebrow inquisitively.

“It usually does,” Anna said while Andy just nodded. 

... ...

“I’ve been thinking about telling my parents.” Andy said later to Anna when they were sitting in Michael and Ellen’s living room watching TV.

“Oh? When are you going to?” Anna turned to face Andy.

“Soon,” Andy sighed. “There is the possibility we could be outed, and that would turn into a whole different mess, but it’s more about not wanting to lie to them, or to mom.”

“I sort of get that.” Anna nodded.

“And if I tell them now, I’m safe here. Nearly 4000 miles and months before I’ll be closer to them,” Andy grinned.

Anna snorted, “I guess so,” and then her tone got more serious, “You think they will have hard time handling it?”

“Oh, I do, yeah. And on some level, I don’t care what they think, but also…” Andy rubbed her forehead looking for words.

“They are your parents and losing them completely isn’t something you want.” Anna completed Andy’s sentence.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“I can’t really give you pointers. My coming out was me bringing my first girlfriend home and just introducing her to mom and dad. They blinked a few extra times and that really was it.” Anna said tapping her lips with her finger.

Andy didn’t have hard time imagining it had been exactly like that.  When Andy had told Michael, he had just been happy for her, with a hint of that annoying overexcitement the Helms seemed to exude at any given opportunity. Michael had not cared even if the whole thing could have implications to his book, no hesitation, just happiness. 

“Spending time with your whole family has lulled me into a false sense of security and acceptance,” Andy snorted, “By no means is the world as simple as it sometimes feels like with you.”

Anna laughed, “It doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be. If you feel like you need to tell your parents, then you need to. If they take it badly, you know you have a family here that loves you no matter what – and by how things are looking – one in New York.” Anna took up Andy’s hand and squeezed it.

“I know.” Andy looked softly at Anna who was again tearing up, and smiled, “Hormones?”

“Might be. Or I might have developed the gift of talking myself into tears,” Anna chuckled and turned herself, leaning her back against Andy, “Spock is clearly overjoyed from all that chocolate cake. Feel this.” Anna pulled Andy’s hand on her stomach.

Andy’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she felt the movement, “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“No, luckily. Though it might, if he continues to kick like it’s a penalty shootout when he’s bigger,” Anna laughed and stroked her belly, “But back to our original topic; I don’t know your parents that well, but from the things I do know, I’d say, maybe remind them that being gay doesn’t mean grandchildren are impossible.” 

“Saying that would make it feel even more like I’m gifting them my firstborn if I’m allowed to live my life the way I want.” Andy rolled her eyes.

“Have you talked about that with Miranda? I mean having kids.”

“Wow. No. No we have not.”

“Do you want kids?” Anna asked.

“I… I don’t know. I’ve never felt ready for that.”

“Well, soon enough you might be calling yourself a stepmom.”

Andy coughed, “Y-yeah. But those two are smart, occasionally too smart, eleven-year-olds, not infants that need me to be on top of things to ensure they don’t die.”

“You think I’m on top of things?”

Andy shook her head and grinned, “Not in the least, but what you lack there, you make up in self-confidence.”

Anna snorted, “Thanks. But maybe first you’ll tell your parents how gay you are for Miranda, and then think about babies.” Andy flicked the back of Anna’s head with her finger, making Anna screech, “Hey!”

 

**Day 85**

With the decision made and even after talking about it with Miranda, Andy didn’t quite manage to call her parents that Sunday. It was kind of late after she and Miranda ended their call, so Andy figured it best to postpone it to the next day. 

On Monday, she stared at her mother’s name and the big green button on her phone screen, but all the green just made her remember she was out of green tea, so she left to buy it. Once she got back, she realized she hadn’t cleaned her kitchenette in a while, so she emptied every cupboard and did a thorough cleaning, which took her all evening.

Finally, on Tuesday night, she sat down on the couch, feeling like she had procrastinated enough. As she dialed, her stomach felt like it was eating itself. One of Andy’s cousins on her father’s side had come out a decade before, and he had not been mentioned since then at any of the family gatherings. So, the worst scenario was that she would slowly be erased from the family tree. 

That thought didn’t really help.

 

 _“Andy! I’m so glad you called,”_  her mother answered cheerfully.

“Hi Mom, how are you?”

A simple question, which lead to a twenty-minute conversation about a health scare of their neighbor, Alyssa’s school project about planets, Andy’s father’s new car, which Lillian wasn’t completely loving and something about a juice cleanse her mother was trying out with her coworker. After practically not really listening most of what her mother had said, Andy interrupted her feeling her courage falter.

“Mom. I need to tell you something.”

_“Yes, dear?”_

“I love you guys.” Andy had to focus to stop her voice from shaking.

“Is that what you wanted to tell?” Her mother chuckled.  _“We love you too.”_

“No, it isn’t. Shit.” 

_“Language, dear. What is wrong? You’re starting to worry me.”_

“Nothing’s wrong,” Andy said quickly. “Mom… I’m gay,” she nearly swallowed the last word.

_“Sorry, dear. I’m not sure if I heard you correctly. You’re?”_

“Gay.”

 _“I am still not certain I understand. Is this some sort of internet joke about being happy?”_  Her mother’s denial made it clear to Andy how she had managed to fool herself so long, it was a gift of the Sachs women. 

Andy rubbed her forehead, “No, Mom. I’m gay as in I like women.”

Her mother went quiet.

Andy swallowed, “…Mom?”

_“No, no, no. Just because you haven’t found a man after Nate, doesn’t turn you gay, honey.”_

“I agree that it doesn’t, but I was gay before Nate, I just hadn’t accepted it.”

 _“Did someone do something to you? I read this article that…”_  Her mother sounded angry, but like she wasn’t sure who to point that anger at. 

“Mom, good god, no. Nobody, nothing.”

_“Then why? Did I do something wrong?”_

“No, there is nothing wrong with anything.” 

 _“Of course, there is!”_  Her mother’s voice broke, and Andy heard her sob.

“Mom?”

Andy could hear her father had come to the room, and her mother explain what she had just been told. Richard took the phone,  _“What is your mother talking about?”_ His voice was stern, it reminded Andy of the time she got her first detention.

“I just…” Andy was cut off.

_“Yes, just because something is fashionable, doesn’t mean you have to do it, Andrea.”_

“Wh...”

_“Now, I am going to try calm your mother down. All of the stupid ideas you’ve ever had, this one…”_

“Dad.”

_“I knew we should have not let you go to London. I told your mother it was a bad idea. You’re too impressionable.”_

“For…”

_“This discussion is over. We’ll talk once you realize how selfish you are being.”_

 

Richard hung up, and Andy sat quietly on her couch clenching her jaw. She could feel a tear roll down her cheek, but the most prominent feeling was anger. Andy’s parents had reacted almost like she had assumed but remembering how little her father thought of her hurt. But most of all it infuriated her. 

Hearing her mother cry made her question if she was being selfish. Maybe it had been selfish to tell them while she wasn’t facing them, when they could not yell at her. When she couldn’t hug her mother, while she cried.

Andy grunted, and laid down on the couch and didn’t move until two hours later, when her phone rang. It was her sister. Chelsea calling could only mean that she had been informed of Andy’s deviancy. Andy’s chest tightened, she wasn’t sure if she could handle another devastated family member in one day. 

Andy let out a shaky breath and lifted the phone to her ear.

 

“Hi, Elsa.”

_“Evening, Andy. Hope you weren’t sleeping already.”_

“No… Still awake.”

_“Good… I suppose you know why I am calling.”_

Andy swallowed, “Y-yeah.”

 _“Mom called me,”_ Chelsea sighed. Andy wasn’t sure if she was reading exhaustion or disappointment in her sister’s voice.  _“Apparently the world is ending.”_  Her sister chuckled faintly, and now Andy could clearly pick up on the sarcasm. 

Andy relaxed a little, her sister was probably not going to cry and accuse Andy of being impressionable or selfish. “Yeah.” 

_“Mom blames herself. She blamed me for not being present, not showing you example.”_

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think she would take it out on you.”

_“Don’t worry about it, she just blabbers when she is overwhelmed. She also blames your high school art teacher, ‘because there were always rumors.’”_

“Ms. Lee?”

_“Yeah, that one. Something about painting shells and pearls.”_

“Mom thinks I’m gay because Ms. Lee made us paint seashells?”

 _“That was one theory. But Andy, you know that Mom will calm down. It really is just the shock talking.”_  

“I don’t know. It’s been over two years since Nate and they still bring up their disappointment with me ending it.”

_“I don’t think it is disappointment. Or at least not purely so. I think she is just worried about your happiness, and her definition of happiness is being married to a man and having children. She just doesn’t understand.”_

Andy contemplated whether Chelsea could be right. What she was saying made sense, but it didn’t really feel like her parents were that interested in her happiness, as much as they were interested in Andy doing things in a certain way. The “normal” way. “But Dad.”

_“Yeah. I know. He seems to think you are a victim of the liberal media.”_

“He did say I shouldn’t do something just because it’s fashionable.”

 _“I’m positive Mom will calm down. But Dad… Honestly, he is stubborn and stuck to his ways.”_  Chelsea said, and her tired tone made Andy chuckle slightly. _“But is there a reason you decided to tell them now?”_

“Um… Well, I’m probably going to be moving to New York before the end of the year.”

_“You’re moving to New York just because you’re gay, or are you leaving something out?”_

“I… no. There is someone.”

_“Okay?”_

“Miranda.”

_“The editor you stalked?”_

“I didn’t stalk her. Or I did. Irrelevant. But yeah.”

 _“She’s older than you. Like considerably.”_  It wasn’t a question, as much as a statement.

“She is older than me.”  _Considerably-part is questionable_ , Andy thought.

Andy could hear her sister sigh hard,  _“You’re really not making this easy on Mom and Dad.”_

“It’s not like I did any of this to anger or please them.” Andy clenched her teeth. 

 _“Of course, you didn’t. Just. It is a lot to take in. I don’t know,”_ Chelsea sighed again, _“I guess the main thing is still; Are you happy?”_

“I think I am.”

_“You think?”_

“I am… Happy. I’ve just never felt like this before.” 

_“I’m happy for you. The only thing that remains then is telling the rest of this to our parents.”_

“I know. How… how should I tell them, and should I tell them? I really am not sure anymore.”

 _“I don’t know.”_  They both sighed,  _“I suppose I should go there when you want to try telling them again. Maybe that will take the edge off.”_

“They might be pissed when they realize you knew.”

_“They might. But there are times I need to be your big sister and take on the world with you. Or our parents.”_

Andy could feel herself tearing up, “Thanks, Elsa.”

_“Of course, Andy. Now you need to get some sleep. Talk to you soon.”_

 

It took Andy’s coming out to have an actual conversation with her sister and for Andy to understand that her sister probably did not consider them as distant as Andy always had. Chelsea had moved out of their parents’ house to a different state, when Andy was eleven and then married a couple of years later. Perhaps they were as close as any siblings could be in similar circumstances. 

One thing was clear to Andy as she was finally in bed. Having her sister’s support wasn’t something she had expected, but it was something she very much needed.

 

**Day 87**

“Andy!” The twins greeted her enthusiastically as the call connected. They had not Skyped for a while, but couple hours before Caroline and Cassidy had sent Andy a message asking if they could talk that day. 

“Hi, Caroline, Cassidy. How are you doing?”

“Good! Mom told us you’re going to come visit in November.”

“Straight to the point I see,” Andy laughed. “But yeah, that is the plan.”

“Will you be here for Thanksgiving?” Caroline asked.

“Sorry, but I probably will need to be back in London by then.”

“Anna’s baby.” Cassidy said, and nodded knowingly.

“That’s the one.” Andy said smiling, and focused her eyes on Caroline, who looked like she was deep in thought, “Caroline? What is in your mind?”

“If you’re coming in November, you will not be here for Mom’s birthday,” Caroline said without lifting her head.

Andy looked at the girl and considered what Miranda had told Andy. That Caroline was worried Andy would some way hurt Miranda.

“That is true,” Andy said slowly and nodded, “Tell me what you usually do on your mom’s birthday.”

“Um… When Stephen was still here, he would take Mom to dinner and give her something Mom pretended to like.” Caroline explained, and Andy was impressed by the little girl’s cynicism. 

“But last year, because he wasn’t here anymore, we baked Mom a cake,” Cassidy said smugly.

 “I see. Your mom must have been impressed,” Andy laughed. “Are you going to bake her something this year?”

“Maybe, if Cara helps us again. But what are you going to give Mom?” 

“You think I need to give her something?” Of course, Andy knew she had to, but in the eyes of the twins she still supposedly was just a woman that stayed at their house for work. 

The twins stared at her mouths agape, “Yes?” Caroline said, but she might as well have said ‘Are you an idiot?’ with that tone she used. _Truly her mother’s daughter_ , Andy thought and tried her best not to grin. 

“I think Mom likes you more than she usually likes others.” Cassidy stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh, yeah?” Andy grinned despite herself. “I guess I better think of something then.”

The twins seemed to be pleased that Andy was understanding her responsibility and moved on to other things. Andy smiled as she listened them talking and thought that – to her chagrin – she once again had to admit Anna was right. Even with her parents currently not talking to her, she had other people that wanted her in their life. Other people she wanted in hers. 

Now Andy just needed to figure out what exactly she was going to get Miranda as present. Luckily, she had a month to do that, and more importantly; Andy had the next three days in Paris with Miranda.  


	17. Just another weekend in Paris

**Day 88**

On Friday afternoon Andy was at St. Pancras International and was soon stepping into the train that would take her to Paris. She was walking and scrolling her phone, when someone was suddenly blocking her way. She lifted her eyes from her phone and was surprised to see Christian Thompson standing in front of her.

He smiled widely, “I was not expecting to bump into you here, but I’m glad I did.”

“How fortunate for you,” Andy said casually.

“Indisputably; are you going to Paris too?” The smile on his face was relentless.

Andy rolled her eyes, “No. I just really love this station.”

“You mind if I sit with you?” He was still smiling, and Andy started to wonder if it was some sort of a seizure he was having.

Andy arched an eyebrow, “I guess not. What are you going to do in Paris?”

“I’m educating myself to the world of fashion.” Christian said as they walked.

“Is that so,” Andy said absentmindedly rereading a message Emily had sent her. They were to meet at a square called the Place de la Concorde an hour after she should be in Paris. Andy had checked that even if she walked she would be there in time.

... ...

“So,” Christian started as they seated themselves, “I heard about Michael, of course. How is he doing?”

Andy looked out of the window at the people still getting in, “He is better. Relatively. Treatments have been rough, but between them he seems almost as energetic as he always is.”

“Good for him. Is he still writing?”

Andy turned her eyes to the man, “No… And he might not ever be.”

“Too bad,” Christian shook his head, “But where that leaves you?”.

Andy shrugged, “Unemployed after October, but I’m optimistic.”

“Still aiming for highbrow journalism?” Andy remembered they had talked about her dream of writing for the _New York Times_ or _Washington Post_ when they had tried dating. She had to give points to Christian that he remembered a detail like that despite the sarcastic delivery.

Andy snorted. “Maybe one day, but today anything related to journalism would be acceptable. Except if it is ghostwriting the _memoirs_ of a seventeen-year-old social media wonder,” Andy sighed.

That had been the reason for the suspicious gleaming look in Priya’s eyes that morning when Andy had arrived at her office. Priya’s next million-dollar idea. Andy had declined, but to the woman it only meant the idea was merely on hold. Like with all of her ideas, it would require Andy to turn her down at least three times for it to really be over.

“It could be lucrative. Those teens have a huge market, and you could become the go-to-girl of social media memoirs,” Christian grinned.

Andy laughed, “Yeah, never say never and all that.”

To Andy’s surprise spending the train ride with Christian wasn’t as annoying as she had feared. They spent it talking like they were actually old friends, and about twenty minutes before arriving in Paris their topics circled back to Andy’s work situation. “But October is going to be all about finishing Michael’s book,” Andy said.

“Ah, the book. I take it your spy mission in New York was a successful one?”

“I suppose it was,” Andy said as nonchalantly as she could.

“That’s all I’m getting?” He smirked, “Every person on this planet is curious what the woman is like, and you’re giving me nothing.”

“Isn’t gossip like this a little beneath an esteemed journalist like yourself?” Andy said and rolled her eyes.

“Possibly. But when I saw you in New York, I really wasn’t sure if you would survive the bitch queen from hell,” Christian laughed, which made Andy clench her teeth.

She couldn’t help the glare that took over her face, “ _Don’t_ tell me you actually are the idiotic misogynist you sound right now,” Andy jeered. “A successful, powerful woman labeled as a bitch? _Show_ me one woman with the same merits that isn’t called a bitch, and I’ll point you to the fields of gold fucking unicorns roam.”

“Hey, hey.” He put his arms up in surrender, “Was not expecting this to turn into a lecture.”

“Then stop spouting stupid shit like that,” Andy scoffed.

“I promise I’ll do better in the future,” Christian said and smiled that smile Andy assumed he had practiced in front of a mirror. He was exactly that vain.

“ _Fantastic_.” Andy said, her voice dripping sarcasm. She was thankful their train was finally in Paris.

Christian luckily had enough sense to not keep talking, and they excited the train quietly. Outside the station they said their quick goodbyes, and as Andy walked to the square she was meeting Emily, she started to wonder if she had been too angry with Christian. Andy thought back to Christian’s remark and got angry again. _No_ , she had not gotten angry enough. She should have whacked the man senseless.

... ...

After getting the key cards from Emily Andy had found her way to the hotel, and to her surprise it had been quite easy to sneak into Miranda’s hotel room without being noticed. As she stepped into the room, she was greeted by a very familiar scent, which Andy recognized as Miranda’s perfume. She smiled as she realized it made her heart skip a beat.

Andy dropped her bag on the couch, sat down, and glanced at her clock. It would be at least two hours before Miranda’s day would be over. It was very much the same as it had been during London Fashion week. Of course, Andy would have rather spent the whole time in Paris with Miranda, but back in New York, Andy had already seen what it was to be a part of Miranda’s world. She worked long days, and had events after events she was required to take part in. Andy yawned and decided she would take a shower while waiting.

When Miranda finally arrived, Andy was curled up in an armchair fast asleep. She woke up when Miranda’s hand ran through her hair. Andy opened her eyes and saw Miranda sitting on the armrest of her chair. “Hello, darling,” Miranda said softly.

Andy smiled and asked Miranda how her day had been. Miranda sighed and started telling her how disappointed she was in the safe choices every designer seemed to be making. How Paris needed younger designers to push the older fashion empires, because it was all getting so very tepid. Andy just listened without really getting any of it. Dior was the only name she recognized, which made Miranda roll her eyes.

A while later Miranda moved on from her day, and asked, “So, have you talked to your parents?”

“No,” Andy sighed, “Though I haven’t tried to call, but neither have they.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? It isn’t like they even know about you yet,” Andy said.

Miranda brushed a lock of hair behind Andy’s ear, “I am sorry that your parents are such idiots…” Andy laughed at her statement, and Miranda smiled arching her eyebrow. “And I am sorry I wasn’t by your side when you told them.”

“Miranda,” Andy said softly. “It was my choice to do it alone. And it isn’t like I had no idea how it might go.”

“Even if you expect something, it does not make their reaction acceptable. Anger, disappointment, sadness are all understandable reactions. I choose to be angry. I am angry at them for hurting you.”

A smile tugged Andy’s lips, “I’m fine, but thank you.”

Miranda looked at Andy skeptically, like she was trying to find out if Andy was lying, “You are a peculiar one,” Miranda said in the end.

Andy huffed out a laughing “What?”

“Usually I can tell immediately what is going on in your mind, but now?” Miranda furrowed her brow faintly, “I have no idea whether you are lying or not.”

Andy laughed wholeheartedly, “Honestly,” she said after regaining some of her composure, “I might have been sad or angry, but now I’m just happy. _And_ excited.” Andy grinned and moved her hand up Miranda’s thigh. “How could I not be, a secret rendezvous with my lover in Paris. It’s all so _clandestine_ ,” Andy chuckled.

Miranda looked down her lap at the hand still slowly moving up, and then lifted her eyes to meet Andy’s, “I fear you might be finding this dirty-little-secret thing a bit too thrilling.”

Andy got up on her knees, so her face was on the same level with Miranda’s, “Oh, believe me, I will be exactly as thrilled once the world knows I’m doing you,” Andy said and made Miranda chuckle. “Wait. Did I just hear the Dragon Lady _giggle?_ ”

Miranda looked at Andy, and with a dead-serious poker face said, “I have _never_ in my _life_ giggled.”

Andy bit her lip, “Oh, yeah? I’m certain you just did.”

Miranda grabbed the front of Andy’s shirt, “Shut up.” Andy didn’t have time to come up with a witty retort as Miranda yanked her into an intense kiss. A kiss that left Andy whimper, when Miranda suddenly pulled away, stood up and informed Andy she still needed to call the twins. Andy fell against the armrest in defeat.

 

**Day 89**

The next morning as Andy stepped out of the elevator in to the hotel lobby, she was surprised to find Miranda still there. She was engaged in a conversation with some woman. Or perhaps not engaged, that would give an impression Miranda took actively part in it. It was more the other woman overenthusiastically talking and waving her hands and Miranda giving her best curtesy smile, and the occasional nod. After Andy’s eyes moved on from Miranda, she realized that she knew that accent, knew all those over-the-top manners. It was Jacqueline Follet, the former Editor-in-Chief of the French Runway and the current creative director of James Holt International.

“Andréa!” Andy flinched as the French woman called out to her, she had been spotted. Andy smiled and nodded, but Jacqueline wasn’t satisfied, and swiftly walked over to Andy. She air kissed Andy and then wrapped her arm around hers and started guiding Andy towards Miranda. “You must come meet Miranda!” Jacqueline said excitedly. Andy had no question why she was so excited. When Andy had interviewed Jacqueline, she had been visibly delighted at the thought of causing Miranda a headache. Clearly, there was no love lost between the two. “Ah, Miranda, have you met Andréa? She is, how you say it? Merve… _marvelous_! We had such a lovely time together.”

“We have indeed met,” Miranda said maintaining an impressively indifferent expression.

Andy on the other hand had more difficulty with acting so casually. “Good morning, Miranda,” Andy greeted the woman she until just a couple hours prior was sharing a bed with.

“Have you? How delightful,” Jacqueline said.

“Indeed,” Miranda sighed.

“I… Uh. Spent some time in New York,” Andy explained and laughed nervously as she realized Miranda’s expression was now less indifferent and more something resembling anger as she looked at Jacqueline still clinging on Andy’s arm.

“Oh, Andréa?” Jacqueline turned her eyes to Andy, “I have an idea. You must come to James’s show with me.”

“Uh… no, Jacqueline...”

“I am afraid Andréa will be otherwise occupied tomorrow,” Miranda announced, and Andy had just enough sense not to ask what Miranda was talking about, “She will be acting as my assistant, as Michael has deemed that somehow beneficial.”

Miranda’s annoyance sounded convincing enough, because Jacqueline seemed to find it all too amusing. “He is a man of many quirks, yes,” she said and laughed a laugh just as fake as Miranda’s social smile. “We will see tomorrow then, I hope you will find James’s new collection as _magnifique_ as we do,” the French woman said and without a goodbye hurried off.

“Well, then,” Miranda said, and turned around to leave, “Until tomorrow, Andréa,” she said over her shoulder.

Andy just snorted and followed her with her gaze.

... ...

“You do realize Emily is going to murder me,” Andy said as Miranda returned to their hotel room late that evening.

“Good evening to you too,” Miranda laughed. “And why on Earth would she do such a thing?”

Andy rolled her eyes, “Why on Earth, indeed.” _Paris Fashion Week is just Emily’s lifeline._

“Did you really expect that I was just going to stand and watch you being fondled by that horrendous woman? It was either this, or I could have told her to take her hands of my girlfriend,” Miranda said straight-faced while unbuttoning her jacket.

Andy chortled, “She wasn’t fondling me, she’s just one of those people with nonexistent personal space.”

Miranda threw her jacket on the couch, and turned to face Andy, “Pray tell, just _how_ well exactly you know Jacqueline?”

“I met her a couple,” Andy said, but seeing the piercing blue eyes staring intently decided to be as precise as she could be, “or, well, seven times early this year when I interviewed her.”

“What she possibly could have had to say to require _seven_ meetings?”

“Jacqueline is an interesting one,” Miranda’s eyes narrowed, and Andy cleared her throat, “I mean she is sort of all over the place, a lot of the time I would ask a question, she would tell me ‘later’ and drag me to meetings and fittings with her. And once to a spa.” Andy shook her head remembering how difficult it had been to get something worthwhile out of the woman.

Miranda rubbed her temples, “Maybe you should tell me about the people you have interviewed for that book. Perhaps you have also bonded over tennis with Anna Wintour?”

“No, Michael met with her, and I don’t think tennis was involved.” Miranda’s glare intensified. _Okay, not ready for joking_. “I’ve met some of the people working at British and French Runways. And Jacqueline as she was the figure head of the French Runway so long.”

Miranda was silent for a while, and then asked absent-mindedly, “Did you meet with Lena? Lena Janvier.”

“I did, she’s the art director at French Runway?” Miranda nodded. “It was a short meeting, if I remember correctly she told me she wasn’t interested in gossiping.”

“I see,” Miranda looked relieved.

“ _Why_?” Andy narrowed her eyes, and then widened them as she realized, “It’s _her_ isn’t it?”

Miranda had told her that she had been in a relationship with a woman, but Andy had not wanted to know the details. She had thought it insignificant, but now she wasn’t sure anymore if ignorance would still have been bliss. Andy had seen people flirt with Miranda, which she had no problem with, but somehow putting a face to someone Miranda had dated. And such a beautiful face no doubt.

Andy was lost in thought, and mumbled, “She is hot.”

“What?” Miranda’s brow furrowed.

Andy focused her eyes on Miranda, “Lena. She’s hot.”

Miranda eyed Andy suspiciously, “I suppose she is.”

“That isn’t probably the thing you should say to your girlfriend, who suddenly finds herself feeling slightly insecure,” Andy stated, and Miranda relaxed, like she had realized Andy wasn’t complimenting Lena.

“Would you have believed me if I had denied it?” Miranda asked.

“No. But those are the sort of white lies people usually give in situations like this.”

“Perhaps they are. But whether Lena is hot,” Andy irked involuntarily, “ _Or_ looks like the creature from the black lagoon, is irrelevant. There is a reason why we are no longer together, and that reason is still as valid as it was then,” Miranda ended.

“Uh-huh,” Andy crossed her arms over her chest.

Miranda laughed, and stepped closer her hands reaching for Andy’s and uncrossing her arms. She held Andy’s hands tightly, her eyes fixated on Andy’s, “I have dated other people, I have been married and I have loved before,” Andy was about to protest that, once again, these were things better left unsaid, but Miranda cut her off by pressing her finger on Andy’s lips. “But, Andréa, _never_ have I loved anyone like I love you. _Never_ have I needed anyone like I need you.” Miranda’s hand moved to cup Andy’s cheek and then she kissed her. Softly at first, and then slowly intensifying until they reached a point where Andy started to doubt her legs could no longer support her.

“ _Mir…anda,”_ Andy managed to moan.

“Yes?” Miranda whispered with a husky voice.

“You win,” Andy said.

Miranda kissed her throat, and paused to ask, “What did I win?”

“I don’t remember. My brain is totally useless now. You just win.”

Miranda tilted her head back laughing, and then gave Andy a look so smoldering Andy had to swallow hard. Twice.

The next couple of minutes went in a haze as they liberated each other of every piece of clothing they had on, and Andy’s next clear thought was once she found herself in bed under the elegant figure that was Miranda. Andy felt her weight on top of her and Miranda’s leg pressed between hers. A slightly cold hand touched her hips and slid up to cup her breast. Andy let out a weak whimper into Miranda’s mouth when she felt Miranda pinch her nipple.

Miranda started talking, and _oh god_ did that woman know how to deliver each word in way that made Andy’s whole body react. “You have no idea what you do to me,” Miranda said as she lifted herself slightly and moved down Andy’s figure. Andy moaned as Miranda’s teeth brushed her nipple. “After that party in New York… I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you.” Miranda’s fingers slid between Andy’s legs, teasingly circling, ignoring Andy’s intensifying moans. “But I was wrong. Every time we are together I find myself wanting you even more.” Andy panted heavily, as she felt Miranda’s fingers going in. “So, Andréa. _My_ Andréa,” Miranda whispered in a sultry voice, and her fingers curled inside of Andy. “You have absolutely no idea what you do to me.” Andy was _so_ done.

 

**Day 90**

The next morning Andy was in the car with Miranda heading to their first show of the day. Andy was fidgeting in her seat, while going through a list Emily had given her of the events on Miranda’s schedule that day.

“Relax, Andréa. There is very little you actually need to do.”

“I’m sure you tell that to everyone of your assistants.”

“Of course,” Miranda said and did the most sarcastic eyeroll Andy had ever witnessed. “Are you ready?” Miranda asked as the car stopped.

Andy took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Miranda smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I hope you remember that, because that will be the last nice thing I will be able to say to you today,” Miranda said, put her sunglasses on and got out of the car.

... ...

Later in the day Andy had gotten the hang of her new assistant job, which really only meant alerting the car and sitting quietly. If there were actual Runway-related fires to be extinguished, those were still Emily’s job. Andy imagined Emily seething in her hotel room and shivered.

They arrived at their third show of the day, which was the James Holt one and once they were inside Andy was greeted by a heavily accented “Andréa!”

“Hi, Jacqueline,” Andy said between air kisses.

“I am so glad you could make it,” Jacqueline said, “How is your day as the assistant of Miranda?”

“Andréa,” A commanding voice emanated from the front row, where Miranda had already been seated.

“I’m sorry Jacqueline, but I must take my seat,” Andy offered a seemingly apologetic smile to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline chuckled, “Of course, _chérie_. Enjoy the show.”

Andy seated herself to her reserved seat behind Miranda, and Miranda turned her head towards Nigel who was sitting next to her, but Miranda’s whisper was clearly meant for Andy, “ _Chérie?_ ”

Andy could see the raised eyebrow signaling Miranda’s growing irritation. “ _But no fondling_ ,” Andy whispered while leaning forward. That earned her a sardonic huff from Miranda.

Andy leaned back in her chair, and her eyes roamed around the room. Anna Wintour and her Vogue crew were seated next to Runway’s crew. There were only two people between Anna and Miranda, and Andy suspected it was done for photographs. The two formerly feuding fashion icons in the same picture made for easy headlines and guaranteed publicity for the designer. Jacqueline was clever, Andy could not deny that.

Jacqueline herself was sitting on the opposite side of the runway. She looked excited, and for a good reason. It was the first show in Paris Fashion Week since starting James Holt International almost three years ago. Next to Jacqueline were people Andy recognized from French Runway, people like _Lena._

It wasn’t jealousy Andy was feeling as she observed the dark-haired woman. It was her insecurities flaring up. Lena was everything Andy wasn’t; elegant, confident and accomplished. She understood Miranda’s world in a way Andy would never understand.

After the show was over Andy found herself in her personal nightmare, standing behind Miranda watching Lena flirt in French with Miranda and acting like Andy was the most annoying person in the world. Andy thought that perhaps letting everyone know about them would be less detrimental to Michael’s book as this scene was for her mental state.

Suddenly Lena’s eyes turned to Andy and she said in English, “You’re no assistant. You’re that nosy writer-girl.”

“Yes, I am,” Andy admitted, wondering if she should have objected the word ‘nosy’ but knew that Miranda’s assistants would never do that.

Lena said something in French to Miranda and laughed. Andy could tell it was a sneering laugh, even if she had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Andy felt herself getting angry, despite knowing there was no reason to. It had been clear how Miranda would have to handle the situation, but on some level, Andy hoped Miranda would tell Lena to stop being an ass. Andy needed air, she also needed to scream. Perhaps punch something.

Nigel walked back to them and Andy grabbed his arm tightly and whispered to him that she needed to get out. Immediately. Nigel wrapped his arm around Andy and walked her outside. Andy realized they were at the same square she had met Emily on Friday. Nigel and Andy walked towards the fountain and stopped in front of it.

“What is going on? You looked like you were going to pass out,” Nigel asked looking worried.

“I just needed air,” Andy smiled weakly, and leaned against the fountain, “I’m already feeling better.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

Andy laughed, “No. Just being belittled by the one you love for the entire day… It’s surprisingly exhausting. Even if none of it is real.”

“I can imagine,” Nigel said, “Ah, but I think atonement is on her way,” he added and nodded towards the person approaching them.

“Andréa,” Miranda said sternly once she was only few feet away from Andy.

“And that’s my cue,” Nigel smirked and left.

“What do you think you are doing?” Miranda folded her arms and her whole posture signaled she was angry, but her tone was concerned, “You cannot leave me like that, not again.”

“I just needed to get out and… not… again?”

“You disappeared from New York, if such insignificant incidents have escaped your memory,” Miranda hissed venomously.

“Miranda.”

“Don’t ‘Miranda’ me.”

“ _Miranda,_ ” Andy said tenderly. “I was getting angry and stupid, so I had to get out. You acting like you hate me was just getting to a point it was all too much. And Lena…”

“You have no idea how much _I_ hate all of this. I want to introduce you to these people without having to fake a scorn.” Miranda unfolded her arms and clenched her fists, “It breaks my heart every time I have to make contemptuous comment about you.”

“It does?”

“Of course, it does, Andréa!” Miranda looked deflated, “Do you still not understand how much I love you? Or do you simply refuse to understand? Do you not see how much I want to be with you, how much I want to kiss you right now? If you only would _let_ me.”

Andy stared at the woman and remembered how she had taken her breath away the very first day they had met. The woman that had flirted her way into Andy’s dreams, and then into her heart. The woman that was jealous of the oddest people. The woman that constantly told Andy she loved her, and that she would wait until Andy was ready, despite never waiting for anything. The woman who was usually so private, wanted to kiss Andy at a very public square, just couple hundred yards of a herd of paparazzi still looming in front of the building they had just left.

And then it dawned on Andy; her own hesitation was the reason they both were hurting. Michael hadn’t cared from the beginning how it would affect the book. It was just Andy, who had convinced herself this was how it needed to be. For the first time she admitted to herself that it was her last safety net still firmly in place, because she still had reservations buried deep in her mind. Andy realized how distraught Miranda looked, but maintained her distance and the remnants of her composure, because that was how Andy had decided it had to be.

“I truly am an idiot,” Andy said and moved closer to Miranda, “And I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for that. But I’m ready for this. _For us_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far, but I enjoyed writing it just a little too much to stop.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading it too!


	18. The aftermath

**Day 90**

Andy was sitting quietly in the town car thinking of what had just occurred maybe five minutes prior.

She had kissed Miranda. She had kissed her in front one of the fountains on Plaza de la Concordia. In front of paparazzi that had apparently followed Miranda when she had come looking for Andy. To Andy’s defense, she had completely forgotten their presence until a few seconds into the kiss when the sound of camera shutters reached her consciousness. Andy held her breath and swallowed.

Yes, she had told Miranda she was ready and yes, Miranda had told her she wanted to kiss her then and there, but… Perhaps their emotions were just running high and it was hindering their ability to make reasonable decisions. Not that she on her part regretted anything, but it was unheard of for Miranda to display any affection towards anyone in public unless it was a carefully orchestrated demonstration to silence rumors about trouble in her private life. And even then, it was usually just a smile or brush of hands, something subtle.

Miranda being eerily quiet as she sat next to Andy worried her. Maybe Miranda was even angry for Andy leaving so recklessly and causing a whole scene. Andy sighed, but then felt Miranda reach for her hand.

“Andréa?” Miranda nearly whispered.

“Yes?” Andy said, but the word got stuck in her throat.

Miranda’s eyes found Andy’s, “Are you alright?”

Andy was a little surprised by the question, but despite everything said, “Yes, of course I am.”

Miranda turned her eyes and stared at the partition wall separating them from the driver. “I can… I can call Leslie, if you wish. I believe she will manage to prevent the pictures spreading.”

Andy observed the woman who seemed calm, almost stoic.

“I fear the situation perhaps forced your hand. I had no intention to make you feel like it was an ultimatum,” Miranda spoke with a voice matching her body language.

Andy felt a rush of relief wash over her, and she smilingly said, “Miranda.” Miranda looked at her and for a second clearly was startled to find Andy smiling, “I can’t deny it wasn’t a little impulsive and at all what I had planned for the timing. But you know what they say about best laid plans.”

Miranda’s eyebrow arched slowly, “No regrets?”

Andy shook her head gently, “No.”

Miranda considered Andy for a moment and then a smile took over her lips. “Good,” she said and moved to kiss Andy, but stopped just before their lips touched, “I do need to call Leslie still.”

Andy smirked rolling her eyes, “Should I be worried your publicist is the one in your mind when we kiss?”

Miranda huffed in amusement, “She should have a tiny advantage on the media storm we may have caused. And as good as she is at her job, I do not think she has a prefabricated statement for this particular situation.”

“Well, as long as it doesn’t become a habit,” Andy grinned.

“Never,” Miranda said, “But first. I think we need to inform my children.” Realizing the twins were still out of the loop gave Andy pause. Learning from a phone call that their mother was involved with a woman was not something one was told every day, but Miranda did not seem that fazed as she added, “Although I feel it will be more of a confirmation than anything new to them.”

“You think they already suspect something?”

“I have had a feeling Caroline does and undoubtedly, she has expressed her suspicions to Cassidy.”

... ...

After they had arrived at the hotel Miranda had indeed called the twins, and after spending few minutes explaining them the situation and giving answers to their questions, Miranda handed the phone to Andy. “They have questions for you,” Miranda laughed, which made Andy furrow her brows together in suspicion.

 

Andy took the phone and lifted it to her ear, “Hello, girls.”

 _“Andy!”_ Came a response and Andy assumed it was most likely Cassidy. _“You are dating our mom?”_

Straight to the point as usual, Andy thought. “Uh, yeah, that seems to be the case.”

 _“It isn’t a fake relationship like in that movie?”_ Cassidy asked.

Andy snorted, “What? No.”

Andy heard Cassidy groan in response, _“Okay.”_

Andy cleared her throat, “You don’t like the idea?”

 _“I do, I think it’s fun. It’s just that… It means Caroline was right and now she gets to choose every movie we watch for a month,”_ Cassidy sighed.

Andy pressed her lips together trying to hold back a chuckle, “I’m sorry, Cassidy.”

Andy heard Miranda laugh. Obviously, she had been informed of Cassidy’s disappointment already.

“Where is Caroline?”

 _“I’m here,”_ Caroline said, and Cassidy added, _“You’re on speaker!”_

“So, did you have more questions for me?”

“ _Mom answered most of them already. Oh, but… Are you going to move in with us?”_ Caroline asked. _“If you are you can have my room,”_ Cassidy added. _“Cassidy… She is going to stay in Mom’s room,”_ Caroline reprimanded her sister.

“Hold on, girls. Just hold on a second,” Andy chuckled. “We have not discussed that yet, but I’m sure whatever happens will not involve me occupying your room, Cassidy.”

 _“You see?”_ Caroline asked from her sister.

“If that is all, your mother and I need to start getting ready for the evening. And if you have any more questions, you can always call me.”

 _“That’s all!”_ A familiar expression was given in unison, which made Andy laugh again.

 

 

They said their goodbyes, and Andy handed Miranda the phone, who did the same. “Are you going to move in with us?” Miranda then asked Andy, who was already heading towards the bedroom. It made Andy spun around surprised.

“Huh? I don’t know.”

“Do you want to live with us?” Miranda’s eyes were firmly fixated in Andy’s.

“I do, but don’t you think it would be a bit too soon?”

“Perhaps, but considering you moved in the day I met you, you suddenly getting your own apartment would really be a step back,” Miranda stated.

“That is… true. I guess. But do you want me to live with you?”

Miranda looked at Andy like it was foolish and utterly redundant question, “We have spent most of our relationship separated by the Atlantic Ocean. I believe separate addresses are a completely unnecessary hindrance once you are in New York. So, yes. I do want you to live with us.”

 _It does make sense_ , Andy thought to herself. Somehow Miranda always seemed to make sense, and had she herself decided just an hour ago to throw caution to the wind? Choosing to ignore the inkling of hesitation she felt, Andy said, “I suppose I’m moving in,” while she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Miranda.

“Indeed,” Miranda said as Andy’s lips ghosted her earlobe, “But I really do need to call Leslie now.”

Andy laughed, “You do that. I’m going to take a shower, come join me once you’ve finished with Leslie. If I’m still in there.” Andy started backing towards the bedroom.

Miranda tilted her head and arched her eyebrow. “Maybe Leslie can wait a while.”

 

**Day 94**

Thursday morning was the first day Miranda was back in New York, the fashion week season was finally over, and life was returning to normal. Or to whatever normal was when you came out later in life and everyone assumed you were having a midlife crisis among other things.

So far normal seemed to include every wannabe reporter trying to contact Miranda in various ways and an escalation in the ridiculousness of headlines that followed, even if Miranda was not giving them responses. That particular day, some of the headlines centered around on two different assumptions; either Miranda was paying Andréa or Andréa was a gold-digger.

 

 _“I don’t care. As long as you don’t think I’m one,”_ Andréa laughed when Miranda read her the latest theories.

“The thought never crossed my mind,” Miranda said staring at the article. “You are taking all the exposure rather well.”

 _“It’s not like anyone knows who I am, so there is no press haunting me,”_ Andréa said, which was true.

The statement they gave out was just a simple acknowledgement of the situation; Miranda was in a relationship with a woman and they were happy. It was short, but there was really anything else anyone needed to know, and so far, no one that knew Andréa had not leaked her identity.

_“Expect Priya. I’m going to meet with her now… Miranda...”_

“Yes, darling?”

_“I might soon need help making a body disappear.”_

Miranda snorted, “Whatever you need.”

_“You really do spoil me.”_

“I try.”

_“Oh, god. I’m here.”_

“Good luck, and Andréa, please do try not to kill her. I have more efficient ways of getting rid of people, if necessary.”

_“I promise to try my best, but only because you were the one to ask.”_

Miranda rolled her eyes after the call ended. That book. At first Miranda had simply hated the idea of it. At one point she found herself feeling something resembling jealousy, when she was not sure if Andréa could see nothing else, but that book. Lately Miranda was not sure how she felt about it. It was part of the reason Andréa still was not in New York, but _Anna_ and her baby were still the main culprit, so she was not really annoyed by the book as much.

Now she was perhaps… _thankful_ for the book. It was an odd feeling, but that was how she could best identify it. Andréa knew of every scandal and every lawsuit Miranda had been a part of during her time in the public eye. Andréa had talked to many of the people who could not stand her, but still none of them had scared Andréa away. Miranda leaned back in her chair, _maybe I should even send Michael a thank you note._

Miranda was brought back to reality when she heard Emily say, “Mr. Ravitz you can’t just…” Emily walked into the inner office, “Miranda. Mr. Ravitz is here.”

Miranda sighed, “Let him in.” Of course, _Irving_ would appear to ruin her good mood. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“You are making quite a splash,” Irving stated and sat down.

Miranda just hummed and turned her eyes to her computer, she really was not interested in the headache the man’s presence was.

“I need you to do something,” he said, and Miranda realized that was probably his way of asking for a favor.

Miranda eyed the man who wasn’t meeting her gaze but instead kept on picking imaginary lint off his pants.

“You know of the lifestyle magazine we launched last summer,” Irving said lifting his eyes, Miranda nodded gently. “It’s readership isn’t exactly on the level we would want it to be.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes as she observed him, and then realized, “Ah, that is the one your son’s wife is the Editor-in-Chief of.”

Irving’s tightening expression told Miranda he was not enjoying the asking even as little as Miranda was interested in hearing him out, “Yes.”

“Just tell me what you want so I can refuse already. I do have more important things that require my attention.”

“I want you to agree to an interview,” Irving finally spouted out.

“No,” Miranda said without any hesitation.

“I’ll give you a five percent increase to next year’s budget.”

“ _Irving._ I suggest you use that money and hire someone capable of actually running that magazine, if you do not wish to become the _next_ poster boy for nepotism and why it is such a bad idea.”

“I urge you to reconsider.” His teeth were tightly clenched together.

“Or what, Irving? Does your daughter-in-law want to take over Runway?”

The man was shaking in anger, but there was a defeat shimmering in his eyes. Seeing that Miranda knew that he wasn’t after her job or even entertaining the idea. His own reputation was on the line.

“My personal life is no more for sale that it has previously been. If that is all, you know where the door is,” Miranda said and returned to her computer.

Irv got up and started leaving, “You really do know how to make friends.”

Miranda lifted her head and removed her eyeglasses, dangling them in her hand, “I do not need friends, my dear Irving. I know how to run my magazine and you know that I do. So, take my advice and hire someone actually qualified.”

He left, and Miranda put back her glasses. She realized that only few weeks ago she would have destroyed him if given such an opportunity. Now Miranda had been practically kind. _Andréa is making me soft,_ Miranda sighed smiling and once again tried to return to her work.

 

**Day 98**

Next Monday Andy was again at Priya’s office. She was seated by the window observing the woman go on and on about how she now thought the marketing should be handled. When she started muttering something about a book tour, Andy finally interrupted her, “Wait. You said what now?”

Priya looked at her baffled by the interruption, “A full-on book tour. Mostly in the States, maybe one or two television or radio appearances here too…”

“No, no, _no_. Absolutely not,” Andy said adamant.

Priya rubbed her brow like she was getting a headache.

“The fact that I’m in a relationship with the subject of _Michael’s_ book has not in any way changed what the book is about, or how much I have been involved in writing it.” Andy stood up. “I _agreed_ to signing the epilogue as myself, because there was very little chance my involvement in this would not be found out. But that really is it, Priya.”

“You have to admit things have changed.”

“No, they haven’t. I’m here listening to you talk about marketing, because that is part of my job as Michael’s assistant. It is also my job to report to him, _because_ this is Michael’s book.”

“Andy.”

“Michael’s.”

Priya sucked her teeth.

“If that is all, I have a book to finish, which will be delivered to you next Monday,” Andy said and started to gather her things.

“You are throwing away a golden opportunity,” Priya finally said.

“It is not my opportunity to do anything with,” Andy looked at her phone and her brow furrowed, Anna had called her five times, and now she was calling again. Andy's heart jumped into her throat.

 

 

Andy fumbled with the phone, almost dropping it on the floor, “Anna?!”

_“Hi Andy, I’m fine now. Relax.”_

“O-kay,” Andy said, but was failing to actually relax. It wasn’t about Michael, but something was wrong or had been wrong with Anna.

 _“But I kind of need you to come and get me home. They are not letting me leave alone.”_ Anna sounded annoyed.

“They, Anna?”

_“The people at the hospital.”_

Andy’s eyes widened, and she gasped, “The hospital?! What is going on? Why are you in there?”

 _“I had some contractions and may have overreacted,”_ Anna said nonchalantly.

“How is it overreacting if you are not allowed to leave alone?!”

_“Andy.”_

“Yeah, okay, yeah. Okay. I’m coming. Just wait for me.”

 _“I am not literally allowed to do anything else,”_ her annoyance was obviously back.

“It is a relief to know you are still fully capable of sarcasm. See you soon.”

 

 

Andy put her phone in the bag and spent a minute gathering herself, until she realized she was still in Priya’s office and that the woman was staring at her.

“Uh, sorry. My friend is just very pregnant and...” Andy realized she didn’t know if Priya knew who Anna was.

“I can give you a ride to the hospital. You are my last meeting for today,” Priya offered.

Andy narrowed her eyes, “You could?”

Priya rolled her eyes, “Shocking isn’t it? Not a word about the book, I promise. Shall we?” Priya grabbed her bag and jacket and looked at Andy expectantly. 

Andy wondered if this was just one of those don’t look in to the gift horse’s mouth kind of situations and said, “Yeah… Thanks.” Currently she was also far more concerned about Anna and the baby, to have time to worry about Priya’s motives.

As Andy followed Priya out, she did decide that if Priya’s car turned out to be anything resembling the one Cruella de Vil drove in _101 Dalmatians_ , she was going to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This took an absurd amount of time to update.  
> I have had a rather lovely existential crisis with this one, but  
> I'm choosing to ignore it to the best of my ability.
> 
> ALSO: Thank you and sorry to everyone who have had to listen to me complain.  
> And I apologize now in advance, as it will probably happen again.


	19. Gossip and conclusions

**Day 99**

Andy had just woken up and was sitting on the edge of Anna’s couch she had slept the previous night. She could hear constant mumbling come from Anna’s bedroom and was quite sure Anna had been up for a while already. Usually at this time she would have been at work for three hours already, but that would not be happening for some time.

Yesterday when Andy had arrived at the hospital, she was told that it wasn’t just simple Braxton Hicks contractions Anna had had. In reality, she had been feeling nauseous and tired the past week and had continued to ignore her symptoms until yesterday. She had almost fainted at work and had to accept that it was time to go to a hospital. There her doctor had started immediately suspecting Anna had pre-eclampsia and couple hours later they had confirmed their initial diagnosis.

That meant Anna was now on mandatory bed rest until she was to give birth. Anna was vexed to say the least, but there really wasn’t much she could do. If she was to neglect the doctors’ orders, she could cause serious harm to herself and the baby.

Andy had agreed she would stay with Anna until Kevin was back. How she would tell this to Miranda, she had no idea. Miranda would understand, _probably_ , but she would not like it.

“Andy! I think you need to see this. Andy!” Anna called out to her.

Andy jumped up and sprinted to Anna’s bedroom, “What?! Are you okay?! Do… I, we go… should we… the hospital?”

Anna waved her hand, “No, calm down. I’m fine... but look at this.” Anna handed her the tablet she had been reading. “They called from my station to ask if I wanted to comment on ‘the ridiculous rumor’ going around.”

“What the…” Andy said as she stared at a pair of pictures taken in front of the hospital. One of her standing beside Anna who was looking at her phone, and the second one where Anna was leaning against Andy’s shoulder and Andy had her hand wrapped around Anna to support her.

Andy continued to read the accompanying article, all the while gasping with growing intensity. “Local radio host Anna Dayton pictured leaving the… with a woman _sources_ identify as none other than Miranda Priestly’s new lover… Dayton, who is expecting her first child, has not been seen with her husband for months… are the two women seeking solace in each other’s arms…” Andy sat slowly down still reading on. It continued to retell of a rather public relationship Anna had had years ago, with a socialite brunette the article tried to paint as Andy’s lookalike. “ _Priya._ That fucking snake.”

“You can’t be sure it was really her.”

“Like hell I can’t.” Andy gritted her teeth.

“Andy. It’s not like anyone will believe it. Or anyone that matters anyway.”

Andy handed the tablet back to Anna and took a deep breath. It did nothing to calm her down. “Yes. This will definitely be completely, totally, magnificently fine with Miranda.”

“She will see past the possible scheming of Priya,” Anna spoke calmly.

“Possible scheming my ass,” Andy groaned. “And if you remember, Miranda is also sort of not okay with you. And now I have to break these news to her while I also tell her I’ll be staying with you,” Andy fell on her back on the bed and crossed her arms over her eyes. “I must destroy Priya, before Miranda wakes up.”

“And how exactly are you going to destroy her?”

“No idea. Exorcism?”

Anna snorted, “Awesome plan.”

“Yeah, yeah. I still got a few hours to come up with a better one, before Miranda is actually up.”

“Andy.” Anna’s tone was more serious.

“Yeah?”

“One trashy newspaper coming up with an absurd story isn’t going to mean anything. Miranda knows how these things happen. Probably only one out of ten stories written about her have any base on truth.”

“I know, I know,” Andy sighed and then after a while turned on her side, resting her head against her palm. “I… We agreed that I will move in. With her. With them.”

“Oh?” Anna’s eyebrows lifted in genuine surprise. “Congratulations?” She added appraising Andy carefully.

Andy laughed, “Don’t worry. I wasn’t coerced. I wanted to move in. I want to move in.”

Anna’s eyebrows knitted together, “But?”

“I just… I mean… Should I really move in? Or even… move. I feel like the universe is sending me a message. With all of this. Michael getting sick, and now you getting sick... And Priya just… existing. My parents losing their minds. Maybe I’m not supposed to leave London. These years here have probably been the happiest in my life.” Andy let her head fall on the bed.

“Hogwash,” Anna stated. “Universe is telling you diddly-squat. These things would have happened with or without you.”

Andy sighed, “ _Rationally_ I know that.”

“So, the real question still is, do you want to move in with her?”

Andy rolled on her back and pondered Anna’s question. In her heart she knew that she did want to move in with Miranda, but in the back of her mind… “I do. But…”

“But you’re not sure if you’re ‘worthy’?” Anna air quoted emphatically.

“Actually, it isn’t about that anymore. Believe it or not, I’ve slowly accepted the things wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you, luv.”

Andy laughed at her friend’s supportiveness, “Fine, not wrong per se, but I do lack certain things.” _Like a job,_ Andy added in her mind as she sat up. “But it’s more about the fact that it feels like she’s giving me everything, and I still have nothing to give.”

“What else is she asking, but for you? Do you expect her to give you something else except herself?” Anna asked.

“No. Of course I don’t.”

“So, what exactly it is you’re supposed to give?”

Andy sighed, “I… Uh… I don’t know. But it’s kind of soon, isn’t it?”

Anna shrugged, “Kev and I _married_ four months after we first met, so, who’s to know what is too soon. You never know what works even if you wait twenty years.”

“I guess you do have a point. I just really want to be sure, you know? Because I really want this to work, and if I just hang around in her house without doing anything, it will definitely not work,” Andy said and slid off the bed.

“You could always become one of _the Real Housewives_ if nothing else works out,” Anna grinned.

“Another great backup plan for my list of possible job ideas,” Andy snorted. “But now I’m going to make us breakfast and then… Then I’m going to shout at Priya.”

... ...

Few hours later Andy was sitting at the kitchen table rubbing her temples when Anna walked into the room. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” Andy said and turned to look at the woman.

“I’m pregnant, I spend about 18 hours a day just peeing. And it’s not like I’m not allowed to _move_. A little,” Anna stated and sat down. “How did the call go?”

“She doesn’t admit it,” Andy sighed.

“You believe her?” Anna asked.

“No. Or I don’t know. Priya said implying anything the article tried to, wouldn’t be beneficial for her purposes. And that if she would have done it, she would definitely have given my name to them.”

“I suppose that would be true, it would make selling it as a love story of the century a bit harder. Andy just rolled her eyes sarcastically at Anna. “What are you going to do with her?”

“Nothing. I’m handing the final version next week and that is it for me. I can’t prove she has crossed a line, but she at least seemed to get that there is no way she is getting me to participate in anything after this,” Andy said.

“I guess that could count as a victory of sorts. Did you call Dad about this already?”

Andy hummed, “Yeah, I did. Before I called Priya. He wasn’t as sure as I was but did agree that I needed to talk about it with her.”

“Oh, and I told my station to just say you are my friend, if there was a need to comment. And to ignore the Miranda connection.”

“Thanks,” Andy straightened her back and took a deep breath. “Now I just need to call her.”

“You do that. I’ll go find something to binge-watch as I suddenly have too much time to spend. Good luck, luv,” Anna said and left the room leaving Andy to call Miranda.

_“Good afternoon, Andréa,”_ A voice greeted Andy as the call connected.

“Good morning,” Andy replied smiling at the honeyed voice of Miranda, but then remembering her news said, “Uh… Are you still at home?”

_“Yes, I am. I have yet to wake the twins up.”_

“Good. Or I mean… There is something I need to tell you,” Andy said and thought to herself that perhaps this was not the best way to start, but it had already come out.

Miranda was completely silent, and Andy was positive it had not been the best way.

“It’s nothing serious. Um… There are couple pictures of Anna and I on a gossip site here and the article attached is as ridiculous as expected,” Andy tried to say as casually as she could.

 _“I see,”_ Miranda said slowly like she was weighing Andy’s words.

“I was picking Anna up from the hospital yesterday and someone took pictures. They linked me to you and hinted Anna’s marriage is on the rocks and that maybe Anna and I had something going on.”

Miranda was again silent, but then asked, _“Is there something wrong with Anna?”_

“Uh… yeah. They found out that she has pre-eclampsia and she has to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy,” Andy said and then cleared her throat to add, “Which brings me to the next thing I need to tell you.”

_“Enlighten me.”_

“I’m going to stay with her until Kevin comes back.”

Miranda laughed mockingly, “ _No, no way. Never.”_

“Miranda.”

_“No. She definitely has the means to hire someone to stay with her.”_

“That is…” Andy let out a frustrated sigh, she had a feeling Miranda was determined not to understand. “Yes, I suppose she could. But Anna is my friend and I do want to be there for her.”

_“She also has a husband who is supposed to be there for her. You are not the one married to her.”_

“Of course, I’m not. But Kevin isn’t here, and Anna’s parents can’t…” Before she could finish, Andy was interrupted.

 _“No,”_ Miranda scoffed and hung up.

 

Andy put her phone on the table and was about to faceplant it, when her phone started ringing again and stopped her midway.

 

Without looking she answered it, “Miranda?”

A man laughed, _“Ah, no. But I guess it really was you in that picture with her.”_

Andy sighed, “Christian. What do you want?”

 _“Hey, watch the tone,”_ he chuckled. _“I’m making you a peace offer. And honestly, if you would’ve given me a head’s up, I would have never said those things.”_

Andy tapped her forehead with her fingers, “I’m quite sure your stupidity would have irritated me even if the situation was different.”

Christian laughed again. _“Be that as it may, but I have a job for you. Or, it actually is just an interview, but I think that is just a formality,”_ he said merrily.

“Huh? Are you serious? And… why?”

_“Because I think you would be a perfect fit for it. Simple.”_

“Let’s say I’m at least intrigued. What is the job?”

_“It will be a news website and the offices are in New York, which I think will work perfectly for you under circumstances.”_

Andy chose to ignore his obvious innuendo, “Will be?”

 _“The launch is in February. And you would be interviewing for a position in their politics department, as a reporter. Highbrow enough for you?”_ He laughed at his own wittiness.

“What’s the catch? Is this a clickbait thing, like ‘Find out which Founding Father you are’?”

Christian laughed heartily, _“No. I promise it is honest journalistic stuff.”_

“Uh-huh. So, how do you mix in all of this?” Andy said skeptically.

 _“I know the Editor-in-Chief, she and I met a few years ago,”_ he said nonchalantly, but Andy shook her head almost sure that she was one of Christian’s conquests _. “And I was offered a spot as senior reporter in culture.”_

“No more freelancing for you?”

_“I turned it down, but I think this would be a great opportunity for you.”_

Andy agreed, but she really did not want to admit it to Christian. Even less she wanted to be indebted to him but turning it down just because of her pettiness would be foolish. “Yeah, okay. I’m still intrigued.”

_“Awesome! I’ll send you the contact details.”_

“I suppose I should say ‘thank you.’”

 _“That wasn’t exactly a thank you, but I’ll take it,”_ he laughed.

 

The call ended and soon after Christian sent her the promised details. Andy huffed amused thinking this long-awaited turn of events. Anna was probably right when she said universe wasn’t sending her any messages.

Or if it was, it was at least as confused as Andy was.

... ...

Miranda was riding the elevator up to the Runway floor, drumming her foot. Her morning had not been pleasant. She had tried to hide her irritation with Andréa’s situation from her children but was not completely sure she had succeeded.

The paparazzi were hounding her for confirmation that the girl pictured in London was really the one Miranda had been seen in Paris. Miranda had ignored them, it wasn’t really her style to give comments to people yelling at her. Being bombarded with questions outside of her house and the Elias-Clarke building did nothing to improve her mood.

It made her constantly remember that Andréa would be moving to live with _Anna_ for nearly a month, when that certainly was not supposed to be the move Andréa was making next. It wasn’t that Miranda didn’t understand why Andréa chose to help her friend, of course she did, because that was who she seemed to be. It just really should not be her responsibility, _Anna_ did have a husband. Miranda’s foot stopped drumming, _Of course, the husband._

Finally, the elevator reached the right floor and once the doors opened, Miranda saw Emily waiting for her, carrying a mountain of folders. As soon as Miranda had stepped out from the elevator, Emily handed her the first folder, Miranda proceeded to flip it open.

“I confirmed your appointment…”

“I need you to find me an article Andréa appeared this morning. And then find out who _Anna_ ’s husband works for,” Miranda said as she continued to walk towards her office.

“Wintour’s...?” Emily asked cautiously knowing how little Miranda cared to explain herself.

“Of course, not. Andréa’s… _friend_ ,” Miranda scoffed. How it was indeed, that it was always _an Anna_ causing her the biggest headaches.

“Yes, Miranda,” Emily said, and Miranda handed her back the folder.

In the outer office Miranda tossed her jacket and bag on the other Emily’ _s_ desk and walked into the inner office. She went to sit down, and the other Emily came in and handed her coffee. Miranda waved the girl to leave, she spun around and went to hang Miranda’s coat.

Soon after the real Emily appeared, “I sent you the link to that article.”

“And the employer?” Miranda asked without looking up, choosing instead to open the link Emily had sent her.

“I’m still working on it,” Emily said.

“Then, pray tell, why are you still here?” Miranda said, and Emily left her office.

Miranda eyed the photos. It was a rather clumsy attempt to make it seem like Andréa and _Anna_ were together, but rarely these stories were crafted any better. There wasn’t anything in the situation to suggest anything close to what was written about them. Andréa looked worried and _Anna_ tired. On the second picture there was maybe a bit more touching that Miranda would have cared to see, but otherwise there was nothing.

It took twenty minutes for Emily to get back to her with a name, “It wasn’t as straightforward, because he isn’t doing this for his actual employer, but as an assignment for another magazine…”

Miranda extended her hand towards Emily, “I’m sure there is someone out there who wishes to listen you explain your incompetence,” Miranda said, and Emily handed her a post-it note. “But I assure you, I am not one of them. That’s all.”

Miranda looked over the note Emily had delivered and tapped her fingers against the desk as she consider it a moment. She didn’t know the individual, but the magazine she knew, and she knew its CEO. Miranda scrolled through her contacts list and stopped at a name.

It was time for Kevin to get home.


	20. Well, look who's here

**Day 105**

On Monday, almost a week later after Andy had moved to Anna’s they were hanging in Anna and Kevin’s bedroom, binge-watching _Star Trek Voyager_. Miranda had calmed down a little and they had had a couple of short phone calls since their argument on Tuesday.

“So, when am I going to see Jeri Ryan?” Anna asked staring at the screen skeptically.

“Season four,” Andy answered grinning.

“What?! And we’re only on like… season two?” Anna screeched.

Andy bit back a laugh, “Season two, episode two.”

“Oh my god, so she won’t come on until my baby is _seven,_ ” Anna grunted.

“Patience is a virtue, my friend.”

“Give me Jeri Ryan now or I _will_ smother you in your sleep!”

“No,” Andy said sternly and ducked the pillow flying towards her. “That is not how this works,”

“I’m pregnant, you shouldn’t agitate me. Instead, you should soothe me. With Jeri.”

“No,” Andy snorted.

“We want Jeri, don’t we?” Anna asked her belly.

Andy rolled her eyes, but just as she was about to give a response, the doorbell rang, “I’ll go get that. But I will also take the remote with me.”

Anna narrowed her eyes at Andy, “You monster.” As Andy left the room she heard Anna add, “You torturer! You, you tyrant!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Andy said and opened the door. It took her couple seconds to recognize the man standing in front of her, because she was not expecting to see him for three weeks, “Kev?!”

“Hi, Andy. I’m back!” He said smiling.

... ...

After Kevin had greeted Anna and the belly and taken a long shower, they gathered in the kitchen catching up. Only when Anna had told Kevin of Andy’s new girlfriend, Kevin had managed to put two and two together.

“She did _what_?” Andy asked completely shocked after Kevin had explained her the circumstances of his earlier arrival.

“That what I was told. Tom didn’t directly tell me, but one of the reporters that work for him had heard the order had come from _Runway_ ,” Kevin explained further. “So, he really didn’t have a choice, when his CEO told him to get me out of Syria.”

Andy sucked her teeth and tapped her fingers against the table.

“I mean, I can’t say it for absolutely certain, but that is what the rumor is. Officially of course they didn’t any longer need me there,” Kevin said trying to make Andy calm down.

“I can’t believe she would do this,” Andy clenched her teeth.

“Well, I really can’t say for sure.”

“Oh, no it’s not that, because I have a disturbing feeling that the rumor is true. Even if I really would like to believe otherwise,” Andy sighed.

“Andy, you need to take a step back. We do not know for sure yet,” Anna looked at Andy.

“I just have this nauseating feeling in my stomach,” Andy said.

Anna reached over the table to squeeze Andy’s hand, “I’m sure she isn’t doing this to be wicked.”

“You’re not at all annoyed?” Andy asked and lifted her eyes to Anna. “Or you?” Andy turned to look at Kevin.

Anna shrugged, “It’s a bit too much, but I can’t really say I’m mad. If I had the sort of influence Miranda has I’m not sure I wouldn’t have at least considered making him come home.”

“It is a bit of an odd situation, and yeah, I was annoyed at first.” Kevin looked at Anna, and smiled, “But being forced back to my wife isn’t really a punishment, is it?”

“You’re far too lax,” Andy said, as she was not fine with the situation in the least. She could not for the life of her understand Miranda’s justification for this.

“Maybe,” Kevin laughed. “Couple days back when I was first told about this, I was royally pissed, but by the time I heard about the _Runway_ connection I had calmed down. Although I didn’t understand why a fashion magazine was so interested in a war photographer. Now it does make more sense.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re back safe. But that being said, I’ll leave the two of you to reconnect.” Andy said and stood up. “Oh, but no skipping seasons two and three!”

“Will see,” Anna said smirking. “But, luv. Kevin and I are okay. You just concentrate on you.”

... ...

An hour later Andy was at her own apartment. She initially had decided to withhold calling Miranda until she too would be at home but found that the wait was making her even more annoyed. Half an hour of fidgeting later she gave in and called Miranda.

Few minutes into the call and it became obvious it had indeed been Miranda and that she had no problem with what she had done.

“Miranda you can’t do that!” Andy yelled.

 _“And why not?”_ Miranda asked, but sounded more like she had said ‘of course I can.’

“Because it isn’t any of your business,” Andy answered, her emotions shifting from baffled to irritated and back. “It’s… it’s insane!”

Andy heard Miranda clear her throat and then ask Emily to close her office doors, before returning to Andy. _“Aren’t you very much caught in the middle of this arrangement?”_

“If that is the way you want to phrase it.”

 _“And aren’t you very much my business?”_ Miranda sounded like she was arguing a case before the supreme court.

“I suppose, but...”

_“And Anna isn’t happy her husband is back safe and sound?”_

“Of course!”

_“So, do please explain to me what exactly your problem is with what I did?”_

“We can all agree that Kev is an idiot for choosing to go to Syria while Anna’s pregnant, but being an idiot is his basic human right.” Andy heard Miranda huff, “And everything you said is correct and perfectly logical, but there is an _inherent_ fault in your logic.”

_“Oh, pray tell.”_

“I may be your business, but you do not own me,” Andy growled. “Anna and Kevin and the whole mess that is London is a part of my life and it will always be. It may be inconvenient, and I do hate how difficult everything is, I really do, but still… Even if you can do something, does not mean you should do that. Not without asking!”

_“So, you wish Kevin had not come back so you could have continued your little family experiment?”_

“No, for heaven’s sake, Miranda. No!” Andy groaned, “You’re just…”

_“I am just?”_

“A little overbearing. I mean, is this what you’re going to do every time in the future? If I have to travel? Pull strings to keep me in New York?”

 _“These two things have no correlation whatsoever,”_ Miranda scoffed.

“You really don’t see it, do you? And this thing you have for Anna is just completely ridiculous!”

 _“Insane, overbearing and ridiculous,”_ Miranda listed.

“At this very moment, without a question,” Andy answered clenching her teeth.

_“How fortunate for you to have found out before it was too late.”_

“You…” Andy suppressed her need to shout.

_“I can barely wait to hear what you wish to add to that.”_

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry I called you those things, but you really are all those things. At this very moment you are all of those things.” Andy was angry, almost to the point of wanting to cry. “I don’t know why you can’t see that I want to spend my life with you, I want to live with you even if it scares me senseless. I want all of your craziness. _But_. You can’t go over my head like that even if you can. That is not okay with me.”

_“So, crazy.”_

“Oh my god, that is what you heard out of that… No, just no. I can’t do this. Bye, Miranda.” Andy hung up and threw the phone on her couch.

 

It started ringing again, but instead of answering, she marched to her kitchenette, leaving the phone to ring alone.

The phone rang twice more, but Andy didn’t move. She stared out of the small window, waiting for water to boil. Miranda had not listened to a word she had said, so continuing their conversation now wouldn’t benefit anyone.

 _I suppose it would make sense for it to go like this,_ Andy shook her head. The book was finished, Kevin, due to circumstances, was back home, Andy had a possible job in New York and had given notice to her landlord. So, it made perfect sense for something to go wrong when she could finally go to New York for a while.

Andy made her tea and went to sit on the couch, she picked up her phone and saw Miranda had tried to call three times, and that she had sent Andy messages. Andy opened her messages and started reading through Miranda’s text monologue.

 

**Miranda: You cannot say that and then ignore me.**

**Miranda: You need to pick up your phone.**

**Miranda: I will be there at 6:30 tomorrow morning.**

_“What?”_ Andy said and stared at the message, before shaking it off and calling Miranda again.

 

“There is absolutely no need for you to fly here,” Andy said as soon as the call connected and jumped up.

 _“You tell me that you cannot do this and then refuse to talk. Given that I do not believe I have a choice,”_ Miranda still sounded irritated, but Andy could pick on the hint of stress in her voice.

“I’m not refusing,” Andy stated and paced in front of the couch. “I just can’t see the point to continue talking, when you obviously aren’t listening!”

 _“I assure you, I was listening,”_ Miranda was definitely annoyed.

Andy shook her head. “Yeah, okay, you were, but you really didn’t hear anything. Let’s just not do this today, okay? It’s not going anywhere.”

_“What are you actually trying to say?”_

Andy sighed hard, “Just… Give me a few days. I think we both need a few days.”

_“For what? And what will happen after that?”_

“Then we’ll talk. Properly. Face to face. I will fly there, it’s easier for me as my schedule is now wide open.”

 _“Andréa, if you’re trying to tell me… If you’re trying to say this might mean the end, I…”_ Miranda said and sounded almost anxious.

“No. I don’t think I am,” Andy said.

_“You don’t think?”_

“No,” Andy said hoping that she really meant it. “I love you, you idiot. I love you like an idiot, but just… Please, just give me a few days.”

_“Until when, Andréa?”_

Andy rolled her eyes, uncertainty really wasn’t Miranda’s thing, but perhaps given the circumstances it was understandable, “Thursday. I’ll be there Thursday evening.”

_“Fine, but if not, I will be there Friday morning.”_

“I will be there, I’m not running away.”

_“I hope not. Good night, Andréa.”_

“Yeah. Night, Miranda.”

 

**Day 107**

“Miranda, dear,” Henrietta said as she walked into Miranda’s office and the closed the doors after her.

“Not now, Henrietta.” Miranda glared at her.

“Oh, definitely _now_. You’re scaring everyone, well… shitless.”

“Eloquent”, Miranda scoffed and turned her eyes back to the issue of _Vogue_ she had been skimming through.

“Honestly, I can’t find a better word for what is happening,” Henrietta smirked. “What on earth is going on?”

“Nothing,” Mirada flicked the next page of the magazine open, nearly ripping it off.

“I’m not buying it.” Henrietta slammed her hands on Miranda’s desk, “Your hate-reading of _Vogue_ is just a little too… hateful.”

Miranda lifted her eyes back to the woman disturbing her, and said with her most ominous tone, “Henrietta.”

“Wine.”

“What?” Miranda’s brow furrowed.

“And food. And Nigel.”

“No.”

“Get your ass up, Nigel and I are taking you out. The twins aren’t with you now, right?”

“I do not have…” Miranda continued to try to use her most threatening tone.

“When has that ever worked with me?” Henrietta chuckled.

“There was a time. I reminiscence it fondly occasionally,” Miranda sighed.

Henrietta tilted her head back and laughed loud and hard.

... ...

“So, what did she do?” Nigel asked after they had eaten, and Miranda realized he actually looked worried. It was the same expression he had when Miranda had her meltdown after she found out Stephen had been cheating on her.

“This time I am not certain I can blame anyone else except myself,” Miranda admitted. She had managed to keep the conversation off her during dinner, but she was clearly not going to succeed avoiding the subject anymore.

Nigel’s eyes widened in surprise and Henrietta nearly dropped her phone on the table. “Say what again?” Henrietta then said.

“You cheated on Six?” Nigel obviously had trouble wrapping his most likely egg-shaped brains around the idea of Miranda admitting fault. Although his conclusion was not impressive.

“Why would you presume anything of the sort?” Miranda asked eyeing Nigel.

“Considering you’ve been acting like it’s the end of the world. Again. Cheating was the worst-case scenario we could come up with, although we thought maybe it was Six,” Nigel offered.

“ _We_? You should ask before you overstrain your shared brain,” Miranda rolled her eyes and huffed nearly amused.

“If we had, would you have answered?” Henrietta asked.

“No,” Miranda said and lifted her wineglass to her lips. “But I would have told you to mind your own business.”

Nigel laughed, “Assumed as much. But, what is going on?”

Miranda considered her closest friends staring back at her. “I, apparently, overstepped.”

Nigel arched his eyebrow with an annoyingly knowing look on his face, “Oh?”

“I know I do that. With most people, but I do my best to avoid it with the people I am in a relationship with,” Miranda said, and it was true. With both of her two last husbands they had always talked about things, offered advice, but not once had Miranda considered fixing anything they had going on in their life that did not concern Miranda or her children.

“So, Six is on the same line with the rest of us mortals?” Nigel asked.

“No. Andréa… is something completely different,” Miranda said with a softness in her voice that clearly surprised her companions.

“Then why did you… overstep?” Henrietta asked.

“And what did you do?” Nigel added.

“I do not think that is relevant, Nigel,” Miranda said, there was an extent she was willing to share even with those she considered friends. “And for the why… It would seem, I have more trouble controlling myself when it comes to her, both in the positive and negative.”

Nigel scratched his head, “So, you love her more, but also act out more?”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“It isn’t like that?” Nigel asked his eyebrows furrowed together.

Miranda’s face relaxed, “No, I think you have understood, even if your wording could be improved.”

Henrietta snorted, “Oh, forgive us for our incompetence.”

Miranda laughed faintly in response.

“Now that you have realized that. How are you going to make sure it doesn’t occur again?” Nigel inquired.

“I would undoubtedly do it again,” Miranda said without a second of hesitation and placed her glass on the table.

“In conclusion, you didn’t learn anything,” Nigel shook his head.

“On the contrary; I have learned a myriad of things. And I do live on hope that I would handle it better, but I have come to realize that when it comes to Andréa, I may have a weakness.”

“Your doe-eyed kryptonite,” Henrietta winked. “Oh, hey, it sort of rhymed!”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “As lovely as this has doubtlessly been, we all do have work in the morning,” Miranda said and slowly got up. “And Henrietta certainly cannot handle her wine as well as she used to.”

A little while later, in the town car on her way home, Miranda found herself hoping that Andréa would arrive the next day. If she was not going to show up, Miranda would, without a question, go after her and make her come home.

_...But what if she doesn’t agree to come home even if I were to go after her?_

_What am I supposed to do then?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for one am not at all, _like at all_ , worried if I can fix this before the last chapter. T-4.


	21. And then New York

**Day 108**

Andy leaned into the backseat of the town car Miranda had sent for her. She was finally in New York, even if it wasn’t the joyous occasion she had just a week before assumed it would be. Michael’s book was finished, and Priya had been quite civil in the end, which was almost worrisome as it made her resemble an actual human being. But under the current circumstances, whether she was one or not, mattered very little to Andy.

Miranda and Andy had not talked to each other until a little before she had gone to the airport, and had informed Miranda of her flight plan. Miranda had sounded relieved, like she had been certain Andy wasn’t going to come, which made Andy feel guilty. Making Miranda worry wasn’t something she relished, but at the same time, Andy had never been as angry with anyone before.

Miranda using her connections to meddle in Andy’s life was crossing a line she had, perhaps foolishly, assumed Miranda would know to avoid before she was even nearing it. Andy had no idea what she was going to do, or what she was going say to her. The only thing she was sure of was that she did not want this to be the end, but deep down she wasn’t sure if there was any other option if Miranda was still stubbornly refusing to even talk about it.

Andy’s phone lit up and her eyebrows furrowed as she saw it was her mother calling. She contemplated not answering because this call was another conversation she really didn’t want to have today. Then again, this was her mother’s first attempt at contact since her less than celebrated coming out.

 

 

Andy lifted the phone to her ear, and answered, “Hi… Mom?”

 _“Good evening, Andy.”_ Her mother sounded formal, like someone calling another person for the very first time. There was a moment of silence, before her mother hesitatingly continued. _“I… Uh… heard from Chelsea you were going to New York today.”_

Andy had talked to Chelsea the previous day, and when she had asked if she could tell their parents and Andy had allowed her to. Andy just had not dared to hope either of them would call her. “Yeah… I just landed a while ago.”

_“She also told me you got a new job in New York.”_

“Maybe. It’s not certain yet, but I’m going to an interview tomorrow.”

_“That’s good. I’m happy. And, I’m happy you will be closer to us.”_

“Yeah,” Andy didn’t know what else to say. She had a slew of questions she wanted to ask, but just could not bring herself to say any of them out loud. Despite her mother proclaiming her happiness there was an obvious uneasiness still between them.

_“Andy…”_

“Yeah?”

_“I would like to see you. I could come to New York this weekend… I mean if you’re willing to…”_

“Yes. I… I would love to see you too, Mom,” Andy said and felt herself tear up. “And will… Are you coming alone?”

 _“Yes. I’m sorry, dear, your Dad… He needs a bit more time.”_ Her mother’s tone was apologetic. Andy wasn’t sure if it was because she knew such a time would never arrive.

Andy cleared her throat and did her best to hide the hint of disappointment, “Yeah, that’s okay. Call me when you know when you’ll be here, and I’ll come meet you.”

_“I will. Good night, Andy.”_

“Night, Mom.”

 

 

They ended the call, and Andy realized the car was already in front of Miranda’s house. Andy wiped her eyes and drew a shaky breath.

She got out of the car and declined the driver’s offer to help carry her bags. Andy climbed the stairs up to Miranda’s door. She was still trying to still herself when the door opened, and she was standing face-to-face with Miranda.

“Andréa,” Miranda said, relived once more and stepped back to allow Andy in. There was a flash somewhere in the distance. Apparently, paparazzi were still lurking around.

Once inside Andy dropped her bags to the floor and took a deep breath before turning to face Miranda again.

Miranda studied her face silently, and her brow furrowed in concern as she probably came to the realization Andy had been crying. Andy heard her utter her name apprehensively, before she took a step closer and her hand was reaching for Andy before she stopped herself. Undoubtedly unsure whether Andy would allow the touch.

Andy reached for the arm Miranda was pulling back to reassure her, and maybe even more herself. After a gentle squeeze she said, “I think we should talk.” Miranda just gave her a slight nod.

They walked into the library in silence, and Miranda sat into her armchair in the corner, Andy taking the seat opposite of her. Andy looked down her hands and sighed trying to come up with what she needed to say. She could feel Miranda’s eyes constantly observing her. Andy exhaled and raised her gaze to meet Miranda’s.

While she was still looking for words, less frustrated than the ones she had been using when talking about the situation with Anna in the previous days, Miranda started talking. “Before you tell me it’s over, I wish to say something.”

Andy looked at her a little astounded. Sure, the thought had crossed her mind, but not at any point had she told that to Miranda. “I wasn’t going to tell you that.”

“You weren’t?” Miranda was equally astonished, but she did not sound convinced. “You arrive here crying… I assumed you had made up your mind. I thought…” Miranda swallowed.

“No. I have not made any… No. Mom just called and reached out, so I was just… happy, I think. She’s coming to see me.”

“Oh,” Miranda said and seemed to be less on whatever edge she had been on. “I am glad she is coming around.”

Andy smiled faintly. “Yeah.”

Miranda’s gaze moved away from Andy, and Andy realized she had never looked so fragile. Despite still trying to appear calm and collected. “And, I am glad you did not come just to tell me you are done with me.”

“Miranda...”

“I am sorry for interfering with Kevin’s work,” Miranda said sincerely, and then straightened herself like she was gathering the strength to continue, “But I do have to admit that I have come to realize that I might do it again.”

Andy stared at Miranda. “That’s not… I am not okay with that. You didn’t just mess with my life; you messed with the life of someone you haven’t even met.”

Miranda’s eyes met Andy’s. “I know.”

“You do?”

“I do. But despite knowing that, despite being sorry I did something that in essence betrayed you, I fear that under similar circumstances I would do it again.”

Andy could feel anger build up inside her, but there was also a fear deep down that made her whisper instead of yelling, “That isn’t okay.”

Miranda stood up and moved further away from Andy and crossed her arms, clearly trying to comfort herself and started talking more quietly. Andy relaxed an ounce.

“I have tried, harder than I have ever had to, Andréa. And if all of us had been in the same city during these months, I would like to think I would have handled this situation differently,” Miranda turned to look at Andy. “If I would have been able to see you, I hope I would have not acted the way I did. But I cannot swear to that.”

Andy realized Miranda had perhaps done even more thinking she had. And she was trying to explain herself, not just throw sarcastic remarks around.

“I am usually very confident in myself, but you… You make me falter. Perhaps it is because of the way my last marriage ended. But, more likely it is because since the very moment I came to understand I was in love with you, it has been a thing after another trying to keep you away from me.”

“Keeping me from you? Miranda, do you have any idea how crazily in love with you I am? Nothing or no one could keep me from you. Except you, possibly.” Andy stood up and walked up to her. “I love you and if you ever doubt that, I will do better. I _have_ to do better.” Andy cupped Miranda’s cheek with her hand and brushed her finger along Miranda’s cheekbone like she was brushing away the tears Miranda was fighting to shed.

Miranda leaned into her hand and whispered, “I do not have any misgivings about that.”

Andy removed her hand slowly. “Then why? Because the fact that you don’t seem to trust me or that you can so easily go over my head like that is a problem, I need you to understand that. I can’t be in a relationship again where someone tells me what I’m supposed to do or think. I just can’t.”

“I know I crossed a line, but I did not do it to control you.”

Andy flopped down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. “Then what are you doing?” She removed the hands from her face and looked up at Miranda. “Using your connections to do what you want feels a lot like that.”

Miranda sat down next to Andy. “I do trust you. I do not think you could ever cheat, but that does not mean you could not realize there is someone better suited for you suddenly. And I would have lost you without a warning.”

Andy turned to stare at Miranda, “I can’t believe you’re still jealous of Anna. That’s…”

“Insane?” Miranda offered sounding defeated.

Andy cleared her throat, “I am sorry for calling you that. And for the other things… But this time I was going to say _unnecessary._ ”

“I am jealous of her, yes, but not because I think you will run away with her. At least not most of the time,” Miranda sighed. “But part of me is afraid, because of how much she has needed you, that you will, in the end, choose your friendship with her over a relationship with me.”

“Oh,” escaped Andy’s lips.

“So, you have thought of it,” Miranda said so quietly Andy barely heard her.

“No. Not like that… But my whole life is in London or has been. It’s been my home like no place before. And stepping in to your world is still unnerving, even without uprooting my life, so I can’t say I have always felt sure of it all.”

“I can understand that.”

“But, the thing you should understand about Anna… A lot of the time when I have been anxious it has been Anna pushing me to New York and to you. So much so, that I have started to think she is trying to get rid of me,” Andy allowed herself to chuckle briefly, but then got more serious. “Even now, Kevin and Anna were far more okay with your involvement in Kevin getting home than I have been.”

Miranda looked surprised at first, but then her expression morphed into concern. “How often has she had to convince you of me?”

“Never,” Andy said, but then looked away from Miranda and added, “Or not until this week. But usually Anna has been there when I’ve been unsure of myself and whether I’m… Well, good enough. That morning when you arrived in London…”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed, “Oh, I remember that vividly.”

“The _real_ reason Anna was there was because she thought I was getting cold feet and she wanted to make sure I would go see you.”

“So, were you?” Miranda asked.

“What?”

“Having cold feet.”

Andy cleared her throat. “Uh… A little. But when you showed up that morning it was instantly gone. But then Anna came into the room and I was afraid you were just going to leave me.”

“No,” Miranda said without hesitation. “I would not have, because I do trust you. Even if I did want to crush Anna just to be sure.”

“Honestly, I think you would like her, if you gave her a chance.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Miranda huffed skeptically.

“She even had this stupid segment on her show called ‘ _It won’t bite, Andy’_ , where she would play these ridiculous love songs to encourage me. Out of her love for my love of you,” Andy rolled her eyes. “So, I can safely say that Anna wants me to be with you nearly as much as I do.”

“I wish you would have told me. I might have disliked her… A little less.” Miranda said making Andy grin at her.

“Maybe I should have. But then I would have had to tell you about my cold feet and that wasn’t really something I wanted you to worry about.”

“I would rather have you worry me, because I can assure you that the things I can come up with when you don’t say what is really on your mind are far worse,” Miranda said, and Andy looked at her arching an eyebrow. “What?”

“I don’t disagree. Just that if you had told me how _you_ were actually feeling about me taking care of Anna I could have maybe reassured you.”

“And, I do hope I would have heeded your word,” Miranda sighed. “Andréa, I want you to know I do regret meddling in things I should have let be. And I promise I do not intend to repeat my mistake, because I cannot. I do not want to live my life without you in it.”

“I don’t want that either.”

“You don’t?” Miranda asked, and Andy shook her head. “So, you will stay?”

Andy brushed a lock of hair that was nearly covering Miranda’s eye to the side and said, “I will.”

Miranda was the one to break the silence when she whispered, “Thank you,” and kissed Andy. “Thank you for staying, thank you for letting me try again. Thank you for letting me love you. _Thank you._ ”

... ...

A couple of hours later, Miranda and Andy had had dinner together, but as it was already way past midnight in London, and Andy had barely slept during her flight. She started feeling far too tired to stay up and wait for Miranda to be done with the Book.

Andy was half asleep in Miranda’s bed when she realized Miranda was standing in the doorway, “What time is it?” Andy asked groggily.

“Nearly ten,” Miranda answered and sat down on the bed.

“Are you finished with the Book?” Andy asked reaching for Miranda’s hand.

Miranda looked over her shoulder and sighed with a hint of frustration, “No.” She traced circles with her thumb over Andy’s hand, and squeezed it gently, “I should let you sleep.”

“Come here,” Andy said and pulled Miranda to lie next to her and slid her hand to Miranda’s midriff. “How long were you watching me sleep?”

“A while,” Miranda murmured lacing her fingers with Andy’s. “I missed you.”

Andy’s lips brushed Miranda’s neck and she hummed, “I missed you too.”

Miranda turned around. In the faint light that came from the hallway Andy couldn’t really see her eyes, but she could feel the intensity of her gaze. Miranda kissed her forehead, “I should go finish my edits.”

Andy lifted herself slightly up and pushed Miranda on her back gently, kissing her softly. “Do you really have to?” A radiant smile spread on Miranda’s face that always left Andy weak in the knees, and Miranda’s hand moved to her neck pulling Andy into a gradually intensifying kiss.

Andy straightened herself and quickly removed her shirt and helped Miranda out of her clothes. She kissed Miranda eagerly back into the bed, like it had been pure torment being apart for as long as it had taken to undress. Andy’s hand moved up Miranda’s side, cupping her breast while her mouth worked down Miranda’s jawline. Her lips ghosted Miranda’s earlobe when she teasingly whispered, “How much time you’ve got?”

Miranda rolled them over and kissed Andy, pulling her lower lip lightly. And with a smirk on her face said, “Enough.”

 

**Day 109**

The next morning Andy was in the kitchen with Miranda, and despite Miranda’s initial skepticism, which made Andy want to prove her skills even harder, she had allowed her to handle breakfast. Miranda was pouring coffee into two mugs, when Andy remembered she had yet to see Patricia.

“Where’s Patsy?” When she had arrived last night, and the dog hadn’t come to greet she had just assumed the dog was out with the dog walker, and later it had slipped her mind.

“Patricia is with the girls.”

“Why?” Andy said a little surprised as the dog usually stayed with Miranda.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if I was to travel out of the country today.” Miranda explained nonchalantly as she turned to face Andy.

Andy’s eyebrows shot up, “You really thought I wasn’t going to come?”

“I had hope you would, but it would have been foolish to rely on that alone. So, yes. I had a flight booked.”

Andy’s mouth hung open as she stared at the woman handing her a mug.

“I wasn’t sure if I could have changed your mind, but I definitely wasn’t going to leave it like that and speculate how it could have been,” Miranda continued like it should be self-evident to everyone.

Andy felt a mix of happiness and love swell inside her, but there was also a hint of sadness when all the possible what-ifs started circling her mind.

“I promised to find you, if you were ever to run. Though in this instance it would have been your prerogative to do so.”

“No… I think there were too many things left unsaid,” Andy said softly and placed her mug on the counter.

Miranda hummed, almost agreeing.

Andy smiled, “I’m happy I came. I’m happy you would have come for me.”

Miranda tilted her head, and grin spread on her face as stepped closer. “Andréa…” She said mischievously and kissed Andy’s neck. “I will _always_ make sure you come for me.”

Andy let out a surprised “Oh,” as Miranda’s fingers slid under the waistband of her slacks and pulled her hips against hers.

“Darling,” Miranda murmured between kisses and then gave Andy a quick kiss on the lips. “You are burning the eggs.”

“Oh, shit!” Andy gasped. Miranda laughed heartily as Andy sprang into action trying to save their breakfast. “This definitely doesn’t count, you distracted me deviously,” Andy said and pointed the spatula at Miranda.

“I have no idea to what you are referring,” Miranda smirked and sipped her coffee casually.

... ...

Later in the afternoon Andy was waiting for the twins outside their school. She had been to her job interview, and it had been exactly as interesting of an opportunity as Christian had told her it would be. And very much like he had said, the interview was more of a formality, Andy had been hired after twenty minutes and would be starting a month before the launch in January.

It was somewhat perfect, considering she still had to fly back to London at some point before the year was over. Although, it did leave her feeling conflicted, as she had no idea if she had been hired because she was the most promising candidate or because of Christian and his _dubious_ contacts. Andy tried her best to believe in the saying about gift horses and their mouths.

A smile spread on her face when she saw the Priestly twins stop in their tracks when they recognized her.

“Andy!” Cassidy yelled and started running towards her.

“Cass…” Andy managed to say before the girl ran into her clearing her lungs of air. “Hi, Caroline.” Andy said after catching her breath again and smiled at Caroline and the girl moved to hug her tightly.

“You’re really here!” Cassidy said smiling beamingly when the girls took a step back.

“Yeah, I really am.”

“Does Mom know?” Caroline asked.

“Yes, she does. I arrived yesterday.”

Caroline looked down her feet, before she said, “When she brought Patricia to Dad’s…”

Cassidy turned to look at her sister, and continued, “…she told Dad she might need to go on a trip and seemed sort of sad.”

“Even if she tried hard not to,” Caroline added.

Andy observed the redheads, both of whom now looked slightly apprehensive. “I’m sorry if we made you guys worry. It hasn’t been the easiest thing to live so far away from each other, but we’re getting better at it.”

“So, you’re not breaking up?” Cassidy asked tilting her head.

“No, we absolutely are not,” Andy said decisively, and the twins seemed to approve. “And, I actually have a favor to ask from the two of you.”

Couple of curious eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Well,” Andy said as she opened the town car door, “It’s your mother’s birthday next week, and I have yet to get her a gift.”

“ _What?_ ” Cassidy said looking almost horrified.

Andy chuckled at her expression. “So, I was sort of wondering if you two would like to go shopping with me and help me out?”

Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other. Cassidy hummed thoughtfully, “That’s a good idea.”

“Otherwise you might mess it up,” Caroline said nodding.

Andy gasped in feigned hurt, placing a hand on her heart. But then said, “You might be right, but I will never admit it.”

“You just did,” Cassidy chortled.

“No clue what you’re talking about. Now, you two cheeky little rascals, get in the car and shopping we shall go.” Andy said, and the twins giggled while getting in the backseat.

... ...

“Do you want me to come with you to meet your mother?” Miranda asked as they were clearing the table after dinner. The twins had rushed somewhere as soon as they had finished eating.

“No… I still haven’t talked about you with her, and you do have work.”

“I am quite certain she knows.” Miranda said.

“True,” Andy said. Her mother must have seen the pictures and recognized Andy from them, even if her lack of knowledge about current affairs had constantly surprised Andy. “ _Probably_. But I don’t think she is come to fight or anything like that. It really felt like she was reaching out.”

“If you are sure.”

Andy and Miranda both turned to look towards the kitchen entrance when they heard the twins giggling and running towards the kitchen. Miranda rolled her eyes, “Girls, I would prefer if you weren’t running inside.”

The twins couldn’t help but to giggle at their mother’s far too gentle tone.

“Andy!” Cassidy commanded. Andy’s brow shot up in surprise. “Sit down,” the girl continued, and the twins grabbed Andy’s hands and guided her to sit on the kitchen stool.

“Oka-y?” She said as she got on the stool.

The twins looked at each other smirking and then their eyes turned to Andy. “Andréa,” Cassidy said her tone serious.

Andy had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. “Uh-huh?”

“I know we have talked about this, but it is time to make it official,” Cassidy continued dramatically. Andy saw Caroline fidget something in her hands.

“Right,” Andy nodded trying to convey the same level of drama with her voice.

“So…” Cassidy said clapping her hands together and Caroline reached for Andy’s hand and placed a key in to it.

“Will you move in with us?” The girls asked in unison.

Andy smiled at the key in her hand and then at Miranda who was standing at the end of the kitchen island trying her best not to laugh. Andy got off the chair and pulled the twins into a hug and kissed both of their heads which made the girls snicker. “I absolutely will.”

“Awesome!” The twins said.

“Quite so,” Miranda added.

“Will you come watch a movie with us?” Caroline asked.

“Sure,” Andy smiled at her and the twins rushed to out of the kitchen. Miranda walked to stand behind Andy and wrapped her hands around her. “You knew?” Andy asked as Miranda held her.

Miranda hummed. “I did. They started talking about it as soon as I got back from Paris.”

“Cute,” Andy smiled still touched by the gesture. “And effective. Maybe I should take them to meet my mother. She would not stand a chance.”

“I am positive they would defend you furiously,” Miranda said and kissed Andy’s shoulder.

“How did I get so lucky,” Andy sighed and turned around, wrapping her arms around Miranda’s neck.

She was about to kiss Miranda, when a loud “Andy,” emanated from the TV room.

Andy laughed and gave Miranda far quicker a kiss she had intended at first. “I believe I am being discreetly hailed,” she grinned.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “Please, try to remind them there is such a concept as inside voices.”

Andy kissed Miranda again and untangled her arms. “I will make a valiant effort and try.”

Miranda left to work on the Book and Andy strolled towards the twins waiting for her. She felt happier than she had been in a while, if ever, and for a moment pondered whether this could mean it would all come crumbling down again when she would go see her mother the next day.

Once she saw the grinning redheads waiting for her, she knew it would matter very little what her mother was here to do, she could either add to her happiness, but there was no way she could take anything away from her. Andy would never allow her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far too long to update as I wrote so many different versions for it. But in the end, this was the one I wanted to see how it would play out.  
> I hope you think it works.
> 
> And thank you for the lovely comments and kudos, you are all exquisite.


End file.
